Demons Within: Pie Style
by PieWasHere
Summary: Demons are appearing around The Leaf Village and Orochimaru is some how involved. The Fox in Naruto is trying to get out, and getting some demonic help. An ancient feud is brought back to life and Naruto is in the middle of it! *Has nothing to do with pie
1. Reunited

**_A/N: Not much changed with this one o_o_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

* * *

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited

* * *

The warm sun slowly burst through the horizons, a golden wave of warm light crawled closer to the large gates of the famous Leaf Village. The wave of warmth spilled over the large wall that surrounded the village, flooding the area below with light. Several shops were just opening as the warm light reached there buildings.

A light breeze blew carelessly through the village. Fallen leaves danced across the streets abruptly stopping after they flew into trees or got caught between buildings. One tree in particular was standing tall and proud in front of a small home, the branches of the tree where in-sync with the breeze, knocking them against the window of the home. The window belonged to Sasuke.

"Stupid... tree..." Sasuke said with a yawn as he rolled out of bed. He sat for a moment and stretched, reaching upward with both hands then coming back down again to his feet. He lazily glanced to the left of his bed and noticed his end table; on top of the small table was his alarm clock and a picture of himself, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

The picture was of Team 7 on the day they became an official team. The four members were standing in front of the large gates to the Hokage building, Kakashi stood behind his three students smiling or what appeared to be a smile from behind his mask. Sasuke, who stood to the right of Kakashi, was giving Naruto an evil glare with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto, who stood to Kakashi's left, returned Sasuke's glare with his arms crossed over his chest in the same fashion. Sakura, who was left between the two rivals, was looking at Sasuke with a light blush on her face. To the right of his picture sat an alarm clock which read 7:05am.

"Crap," Sasuke said to himself as he jumped out of bed "I'm late, why did I sleep in for so long." Since the chunin exams Sasuke felt like he needed to become much stronger than he already was. The following month of the exams he had begun a grueling training routine where he, like Gai, would run laps around the village walls. He would run up large trees like Kakashi showed him and his teammates long before, and other strenuous activities. Most days he'd be awake still training at well past two in the morning

All of his new extreme training came from being frustrated with himself for not defeating Gaara. Sasuke wasn't mad at Naruto for jumping to the rescue, he was angry at his loss of control over the curse mark. Naruto's new found strength motivated him to work even harder, with the next chunin exam almost a year away Sasuke was dedicating every spare moment he had to training. He promised himself that at the next chunin exam he'd not only win but annihilate the competition. In his mind this was just one of the many steps he needed to overcome in order to prove to himself that he had what it would take to kill Itachi, though when he thought about how Naruto beat Gaara a feeling of jealousy came over him but as quickly as the feeling came he'd shake it away just as quick.

After getting dress and securing his headband to his forehead, Sasuke took one last look at his home; mentally checking to see if he had all his things. Satisfied he stepped outside closing his door behind him, as he walked off a strange feeling overcame him. The young boy turned back around to glance at his home once more before jumping up onto a near by roof and racing off into the village.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi waited for Sasuke at the edge of the village in a large grassy field. Naruto sat impatiently in a tree while Kakashi sat under him reading his favorite book, Make Out Paradise. Sakura on the other hand was pacing back and froth biting her nails.

The silence of the three was broken when Naruto finally spoke.

"Hmm..." Naruto grumbled, "I'm tired of waiting! When is he gonna get here!"

"Calm down Naruto, Sasuke will be here soon." Kakashi said not looking away from his book.

"Yeah Naruto, just be patient." Sakura reassured.

"Your one to talk, look at you, if you keep pacing like that your gonna dig your own grave…_girls, they worry too much._" Naruto spat back at her but said the last part to himself he didn't feel like pissing Sakura off. Sakura ignored his comment and continued to think about Sasuke.

"I just want to start training right away, and we can't do anything without him here!" Naruto continued

"I know that!" she yelled then sighed as she looked over at here teacher

"Kakashi sensei, aren't you the one that's normally late." Kakashi was quiet for a moment

"…well that depends on how you look at 'being late' Sakura" he replied

"That didn't answer her question Kakashi sensei" Naruto pointed out. Kakashi looked up from his book and cleared his throat

"Now, now you two I'm not late. I simply arrive at a time no one expects " He said returning to his book. The two sighed as a response.

"I say lets just go without him, so when he gets here he won't be able to do anything. It will teach him to not be late, Believe IT!" Naruto said as he stood on the branch with a huge grin on his face and his right hand was held in front of himself with his thumb up. The others paid no attention to him.

Sasuke had just arrived at the clearing when he heard Naruto's "speech". He sighed then jumped up into the same tree as Naruto, landing behind him.

"Loser" Sasuke said as he finally became noticed. A surprised Naruto lost his balance from the tree branch and fell face first to the ground landing in front of Kakashi.

"They'll never learn" Kakashi said with a sigh as he put his book away.

"Sasuke you're here! What took you so long?" Sakura asked with excitement as Sasuke jumped from the tree landing in-between her and Naruto.

"Yes Sasuke, I was wondering the same thing normally it's Naruto who's late." Kakashi said

"Hey I am not!" Naruto argued pulling his face from the ground. Sasuke looked at the three of them then answered "I just took the long way"

"OK Sasuke is here, so can we go now Kakashi sensei?"

"Alright let's go." The four of them walked deeper into the woods to begin their training.

Several Hours Later…

"Man am I hungry! I could go for some ramen right about now." Said Naruto as he led everyone back to the village jumpy and excited as usual.

"Urg...I'm so sore, Naruto, how can you have so much energy left after what we just did back there?" Sakura asked as she looked at the energetic boy in front of her.

"What? How can you not be excited? Were about to go eat some ramen." Naruto replied

"Naruto"

"Yeah Sasuke" Naruto said as he turned around to look at Sasuke

"Shut up"

Sakura laughed and Kakashi chuckled, Naruto stood there as the rest of the group past him. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize what Sasuke had said.

"Hey! I won't shut up why don't you..." but Sasuke and the others were already out of sight. "_Stupid Sasuke_" Naruto thought to himself before running after them.

The rest of Naruto's team was almost to the ramen shop when he caught up to them. That's when he realized. Someone was in his favorite seat.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusative finger at the strange boy "What do you think you're doing in my seat?"

"Naruto, stop yelling it's just a chair there are like seven more."

"That's not the point Sakura! This one is my favorite!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the young ninja still sitting in his seat.

He was younger than him, about 11 his hair was short and black, similar to Sasuke's. He had eyes that were the color of a fierce storm. He wore shorts that were a dim gray, almost black and they went below his knees. His shirt was a dark black. The Uchiha clan's symbol was placed at the bottom left hand corner of his shirt in gray to match his shorts, it was barely noticeable. His ninjas head band was of the village hidden in the mist.

_**/a/n /**: you know the four swerved lines/_

The young ninja continued to eat his ramen which pissed Naruto off. "Alright you, if you don't move then I'm gonna make you move" at saying this everyone looked to the dark haired boy for a response.

The boy put down his chop stick and slowly turned around. Sasuke immediately noticed the change in his eyes. His once stormy gray eyes were now red with black making around his pupils. The look that consumed his eyes was none other than the Sharingan.


	2. Xantox Uchiha

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: Xantox Uchiha

* * *

Sasuke immediately noticed the change in his eyes. His once stormy gray eyes were now red with black making around his pupils. The look that consumed his eyes was none other than the Sharingan.

The mysterious boy's Sharingan faded as quickly as it came. It was so sudden that only Kakashi and Sasuke noticed it.

"ok punk, make me" the boy said looking at the older boy in orange. Naruto was surprised by his answer and remained silent.

"well.. I thought you were gonna make me move, but I guess not" he said while turning around to finish eating his ramen.

A low growl came from Naruto as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and turned him around to face him. "If you don't mind I'd like to eat my ramen before it gets cold" the boy said pushing Naruto hand away from his face. Naruto growled again, he closed his fist and aimed for the kids head

"Ok you two, that's enough" Kakashi ordered as he picked Naruto up off the ground by the back of his shirt. "Aww come on Kakashi sensei I could take him."

"I don't doubt that you could, but starting a fight in the middle of town over a seat and with a guest of our village would not be wise."

Naruto look blankly at his teacher and said "guest? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed and was about to speak when Sasuke spoke first "you're such an idiot Naruto, tell me have you seen this kid around the village before?"

"hmm..no I don't think so..but that-"

"now look at him, he's not dressed like he lives around here, he's the only kid in the village younger than us by two year, and then the most obvious clue to him not living here is his ninja head band" Sasuke said pointing to the boys head band. It was tied loosely around his waist, dangling as if were about to fall off. "Its from the village hidden in the mist..stupid"

"Sasuke does have a point Naruto"

"What! Kakashi sensei, how could you take his side"

"Naruto can you shut up and let me eat in peace" Sakura said as she shoved more noodles into her mouth. Naruto pouted but remained silent..for the moment.

"So what's your name anyway?" Kakashi directed to the boy still sitting in Naruto's favorite seat. "My name is Xantox, I'm from the Uchi-"

" I don't care what your name is or where you came from, now get out of my seat so I can finally eat some ramen" Naruto interrupted

Sasuke jumped out of his seat and then kicked Naruto in the head, throwing him from Kakashi's hands and sending him to the ground, knocking him out "shut up Naruto, say where you're from again." Sasuke asked. He stood near they boy, Sasuke had a feeling this kid was someone he knew.

"uhh… I'm of the…Uchiha Clan"

Sasuke rushed over to the boy and grabbed him by his collar lifting him up off the ground "Don't play around like that, I am the only Uchiha left Itachi made sure of that" Sasuke said strictly. Sakura looked at Sasuke sympathetically

"But I'm telling the truth really, why would I lie about that, and to complete strangers at that" Xantox said innocently

"well you better start talking before my fist meets your face"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Xantox and an older boy were playing in and open field when a young women appeared. "Boys time for dinner" the mysterious women called "Ok mom were coming" both boys called back in unison. They walk by their mother until they arrived at their home. Once inside they continued to goof around. "Boys will you help your brother Itachi and father set the table?" _

"_Ok mom" Xantox said cheerfully _

_"why do me and little brother Xantox always have to set the table?"_

"_Because were the youngest and it's-" _

_"Our job, yeah I know" kid Sasuke said as he and his little brother set the table._

* * *

The Next Morning

**_

* * *

_**

"_time to go to get up," a loud male voice boomed "come on you three," silence "**I said get up!**" the leafs village police commanders three sons jumped at his loud voice but only two of them got out of their bunk beds. _

_The two younger boys got ready for there day, they were always confused as twins but one was seven and the other was five. Itachi was still in his bed. _

_"Itachi hurry up and get out of bed. You need to get ready for your mission later" Itachi looked at his father then got out of bed giving him and evil look sending chills up his fathers spine. He gave his son a disappointed look in return then left the room._

**_

* * *

_**

"_Ok mom I'm leaving, I might be late coming home" _

"_Ok have a good day a school Sasuke" his mother called from the kitchen._

"_Bye Son"_

_"Bye brother"_

Sasuke ran for his front door. He sat at the entrance to put on his shoes, Itachi came from behind him and sat beside him. He too put on his shoes "_Oh yeah," he said suddenly "Itachi can you help me train after school?" _

"…_maybe tomorrow" Itachi replied, kid Sasuke gave him a sad look but continued to leave._

"_Wait" a small voice cried _

"_What is it Xantox"_

"_Can I go to school with you?"_

"_No" Xantox's mom called from the kitchen_

"_But mom"_

"_No, you're not old enough"_

"_Man you suck" Xantox said "what was that young man" _

"_What I didn't say anything"_

"_Don't lie to me young man! Got to your room"_

"_Aww but mom.."_

"**_GO to your room now!_**_"_

_Defeated Xantox went to his room and sulked. After 10 minutes or so Xantox saw Itachi leave through their back door. _

_Thinking nothing of it he continued to sulk. It had been a good two hours and Itachi still hadn't come back. So Xantox decided to make his parent worry even more and run away, but come back for dinner. _/a/n: he's five remember/

_Xantox jumped out his window then ran into the nearby woods. He found a tree then climbed it. He sat waiting for his parents to start to look for him. _

_10 minutes past but nothing. Then a half hour and still nothing. Getting bored Xantox soon found himself to fall fast asleep.

* * *

_

_Xantox awoke to a small puppy barking at him. He looked down at the small creature below him. "get out of here ya pest…I'm trying to sleep here."_

"_grrrrr..bark"_

"_Shut up you, I am not lazy"_

"_bark..bark"_

"_I am not you take…that..back?..di..did you just talk?" the puppy looked at him like he was crazy "bark ba-of course I can talk, did you think I was mute? Shish humans." Xantox was so shocked that he fell out of the tree he had been sitting in. _a/n he can understand her just like Kiba can his dog Akamaru/

_"Hey are you alright?"_

"_No I'm not alright, I can here dogs talking!" he shouted to the puppy while sitting up. They sat there for a while when Xantox's stomached growled. The dog laughed at him until her stomach started to growl too. _

_"guess I'm hungry" _

_"You know you've been in that tree for a long time, when I got here you were already asleep. That was about 4 hours ago and now it's already dark out." _

_"wow I've been out here that long! 'why didn't mom or dad find me..i must have hid so well they couldn't find me" _

_"You should start heading home." The puppy said sadly _

_"Yeah your right…um if you want to you can come with me.. I'm mean you don't have to..but.." he didn't get to finish, the puppy jumped on to his head and sat there smiling. _

"…_so..is that a yes.."_

"_Yeah…so um..now that I'm going with you I think I should know your name."_

"_Oh yeah, my name is Xantox Uchiha, what is your?"_

"_Mine is Nasha"_

_"Well Nasha welcome to the Uchiha family!" Xantox said happily as he turned and started to walk home_.

* * *

End Flashback

_

* * *

_

_a/n: well you guys know what happens now, destroyed town and all that. Xantox got there after Sasuke and Itachi left. Itachi was on his way to kill Xantox when Sasuke found him. In a way Sasuke saved Xantox/_

Sasuke was shocked, as was the rest of the small group standing there. This kid just said that he was Sasuke younger brother.

"umm. Are you guys ok?" Sasuke always remembered having a little brother and the possibility of him being alive always gave him inspiration, since he never found the boys body he had wished, for all those years that he would find him alive. And now he was standing right in front of him.

"sooo, are you guys gonna tell me your names or just stand there?" Sakura was the first to answer

"oh sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno this is Naruto Uzamaki," she said pointing to Naruto, he was still unconscious "this is Kakashi sensei," she pointed to her teacher "and this is," she walked over to Sasuke "is.. Sasuke... Uchiha."

When she spoke his name Xantox jaw dropped everyone was as equally shocked when Sasuke gave him a huge hug.

"Brother.."


	3. The Trouble Begins

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter: 3 The Trouble Begins

* * *

When she spoke his name Xantox jaw dropped, everyone was as equally shocked when Sasuke gave him a huge hug.

"brother.."

"**Did he just say brother?**" Kakashi and Sakura yelled in unison. Naruto was still laying on the floor. Xantox pulled away from his holder. Sasuke said "I can't believe your alive, when I got home from school everyone was dead."

"Wait a minute; I'm confused. How can Xantox be your brother?" Sakura directed towards Sasuke.

"Maybe we should let Xantox and Sasuke fill in the blanks for us." Kakashi said while looking at the two. Xantox looked a little embarrassed until Sasuke spoke "when I was little I had a younger brother and an older one, I always thought that since I never found his body that Xantox may have escaped."

His teacher and friend both still looked confused. Xantox was feeling somewhat uneasy. Kakashi noticed how uneasy the young boy felt and with a small smile he said "Sakura, I think it's time we took our leave these two have some catching up to do." Sakura nodded then paid for the ramen and said good bye to Sasuke as he and his newly reunited brother walked towards the edge of the village.

They watch the two boys leave then turned to leave themselves when Kakashi finally noticed Naruto.

"hmm, Naruto why are you on the floor?"

"huh Kakashi sensei, he's unconscious" Kakashi looked at the boy on the floor then back to the girl standing next to him.

"oh yes, It must have slipped my mind" he said with smile as he bent down to look at the still unconscious kid.

"Well we better get going," he said as he flung the young ninja over his shoulder.

"uhh, sure Kakashi sensei"

* * *

Sasuke and Xantox walked until they could no longer hear the rustle of the village. They stop in a grassy field.

"Hey you mind telling me what that was back at the ramen shop?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What," Sasuke look confused, he was 100 present sure he saw him using the Sharingan but he continued "you used the Sharingan, haven't you used it before?"

Xantox looked equally confused when he said "Shar-ing-an what's that?" Sasuke wasn't sure about what to say. This kid was part of the Uchiha Clan and his long lost little brother he knew that to be the truth but how could he not know about the Sharingan. He obviously knew how to use it.

"uhh well, it's a special bloodline trait that only the Uchiha clan possesses, '_well except for Kakashi'_ it can copy your enemy's moves and can help you anticipate your enemy's moves as well."

"oh ok, I think I've done that before, oh yeah I wanted you to meet someone Sasuke."

"Really, who?"

"You remember that dog I was talking about earlier,"

"Yeah, Nasha wasn't it."

"Yes, she's been traveling with me since I left the village that day, she a very good friend of mine almost like the mom that was taken from me.. I mean us..so umm..would you like to meet her?"

"uh..sure."

"Ok, Nasha you can come out now" Xantox called

"Bark bark, bark/_about time I was getting tired of hiding_" a small light brown dog jumped out of some near by bushes. The little dog looked like it may be a husky or some kind of wolf. The little dog's fur was a silky cinnamon brown color and the under tone of her fur was a light black. The tips of her ears were black along with her front left paw. Tied around her neck, like a collar, was a ninja head band of the village hidden in the mist, similar to Xantox's but it was brown to match her fur.

"Ha, sorry for making you wait, I wanted to introduce you to someone" Xantox said with a smile as picked up the small dog.

"Aru, bark/_really, who?_" Sasuke looked at his brother like he was crazy, he was talking to a dog, and the dog was wearing a ninja head band.

"Umm, why is that dog wearing a head band?" Sasuke asked really confused. "Oh sorry this is my dog Nasha; I can understand what she is saying. But to tell the truth she's not a normal dog."

"What's so different about her, besides the fact that she has an official ninja head band?"

"Well she has a head band because she can do this" Xantox said as he threw Nasha in to the air.

"Grrr, **bark barkk!** /**_Shadow clone jutsu!_**" a small cloud of smoke appeared around the little dog, the smoke quickly disappeared and two more dogs were now floating in the air next to Nasha. Sasuke was amazed at what he saw; a dog used a jutsu without using any hand signs. Sasuke was completely shocked, Nasha saw an opening due to his amazement and took advantage of that.

"bark_/fire ball jutsu_" the three Nashas released fire balls down to the two boys below them. They both jumped out of the way of the attack, each landing on opposite sides of the small smoking crater. The three dogs landed on Xantox's side. Covered by the smoke they all then jumped at Sasuke.

One jumped through the smoke with a kunai knife in her mouth ready to strike. Sasuke quickly pulled out his own kunai and block the attack "_damn, she's strong. I can barely hold her back" _Sasuke thought when another dog came busting though the smoke of the flaming crater in front of him. He used his free hand a punched the second dog in the head before it could reach him, sending it to the ground. He the used his weight to throw the other dog away from himself.

Out of the smoke came the third dog, it was rushing toward him at incredible speed "_Shit, I don't have time to block her attack"_ Sasuke thought right as the dog head butted him in the stomach sending him flying.

Sasuke flew through the woods stopping abruptly when he hit a tree. He hit the tree so hard it fell over. Sasuke stood up slowly holding where he was hit, using the tree trunk for support he looked around _"damn it, were did those dogs go" _Sasuke thought to himself. Still looking, he took one step and was about to move again until he felt something on his shoulder and a sharp cold object on his neck. He stopped dead in his tracks expecting the worst until he heard a low muffled growl.

"grrr..."

"What, how…did you-"

Just then Xantox walked over with Nasha's two other clones, they were happily sitting on his shoulders.

"tough isn't she," he asked with a smile "I've never been able to beat her. Not even once."

The two clones on his shoulders disappeared in a cloud of smoke and so did the real Nasha's kunai. The dog jumped down from Sasuke shoulder and walked over to her master panting

"pant..pant bar..bark..pant/_pant stupid..hu..human..got me..all..out of..breath..pant" _the dog barked as she jumped up on and then sat on Xantox's shoulder. He smiled at his dog, then looked at Sasuke "wow you must be really strong!"

"huh, why..is..that?" Sasuke asked while still trying to catch his breath, hitting that tree knocked the air out of him.

"well Nasha looks pretty tired, and she normally doesn't even break a sweat when she fights, she's extremely strong, for a dog that is"

"**grrrrr/_what is that suppose to mean_!**"

"What! It was a complement..I think." Xantox said as he smiled nervously.

The brown dog gave him and evil look. "bark bark/_I'll be back later call me if you need me"_ the dog barked before jumping in the air and then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"aww come on, **I was giving you a complement**!" he yelled to his dog "shish women..well girl dogs.."

Sasuke laughed a little but tried not to show it. Xantox walked over to his brother and sat down next to the standing boy, Sasuke sat with him.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you two do this often?"

"Yeah, you would think were married." Xantox joked. Both boys laughed lightly.

Nether boy spoke, both having so much to say but not knowing how to say it. The only sounds that could be heard was the chirping of the birds in the near by trees and the light breeze that blew the grass and branches.

This was the kinda silence that both boys enjoyed, but their peaceful silence was broken when earth shaking stomps echoed through the quiet forest. The sound reminded the two of foot steps. With each stomp, the whole forest shook violently.

Sasuke grabbed his little brother and jump into a near by tree just as an enormous foot came crashing down where they had just been sitting.

**"Where did that..thing come from?" **Xantox yelled

**"Not sure" **Sasuke answered

"**What the hell is it?!" **

"**I don't know but lets not stick around to find out"** the boys had to yell at one another just to hear what the other was saying. At that both boys ran off back to the village. The large creature was heading towards the village too.

"Man that thing is fast, it just past us and it's already at least a mile ahead of us."

"I just hope it doesn't do too much damage" Sasuke thought running faster.

* * *

Back with the others...

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to Naruto's house to drop him off before heading home themselves. Sakura look worried and Kakashi noticed. "Sakura, is something bothering you?'

"huh, oh nothing Kakashi sensei just thinking..." Kakashi look disappointed. "_I thought that they would trust me by now. I mean I'm not the greatest sensei but it has been 2 years almost since I became their sensei. umm, kids today"_ he thought to himself.

"umm..Kakashi sensei,"

"Yes Sakura,"

"I didn't mean to be rude or anything...it's just..."

"I understand you don't have to tell me..."

" no it's nothing like that, its just I was thinking and wanted to know… do you really think that kid is Sasuke's little brother?" she asked a little embarrassed

Kakashi was a surprised by her question but answered "well it's a possibility, Sasuke did say that he never found his body at the massacre, so for all we know he could be."

"Oh, ok..."

Kakashi chuckled a little "not the answer you were hoping for now was is." he said with a smile. Sakura smiled back at him. They continued to walk getting closer to Naruto's house. Sakura was quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Not really..well you see-"

"Hold on one second Sakura, let me just get Naruto in his home and then we can finish our little conversation on the way to your house."

They had just arrived in front of Naruto apartment complex. Sakura nodded in agreement then waited outside. Kakashi started up his stairs and opened his apartment door. "I can't believe he leaves his door unlocked" Kakashi said as he walked into his house.

He walked into Naruto's bedroom and place the sleeping boy on his bed."_ what would you do without me you klutz" _he said to himself. He then closed the door to his room and went into the boys dinning room. He found some paper then left a note on his dinning room table, it read:

_Naruto get some rest. We will meet at the same time and place tomorrow to continue your training, oh and try not to be late._

_Signed: Kakashi Hatake_

Kakashi left and locked his front door. "Are you ready to go Sakura?" She nodded her head and they left. A couple of minutes of silence pasted, they were getting close to her house when Sakura asked "Kakashi sensei, do you feel that?"

"If what you're feeling seams like stomping, then yes I do feel that."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it's big" just as Kakashi finished his sentence people from the opposite direction were running and screaming. "**Hey!**" he yelled as people ran by him and Sakura, he managed to stop one of them. "What is going on?"

"It's...it's...a demon!"

"What! That can't be!"

"Well it is and it's coming this way and I don't want to die" the man said as he was released from Kakashi's grip and then ran away. "Sakura go home and stay there!" Kakashi ordered as he ran back in the direction of Naruto's complex.

"**Wait, Kakashi sensei I want to help too!**" the young pink haired girl yelled as she followed her sensei.

"Sakura I told you to go home and stay there!"

"I know Kakashi sensei, but I want to help..." Kakashi sighed and then looked at the girl.

"Ok, but if something happens your out of there, no exceptions got it"

"Yes sir" Sakura said playfully as she saluted.

"Uh, why do I put up with you kids" Kakashi said as he led the way back to Naruto's house

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura could see Naruto's apartment building, it was a few yards in front of them. They didn't see any demon though. Suddenly Kakashi stopped running, grabbed Sakura and jump onto a roof that was a good distance away from the building.

"Kakashi sensei why did you-" When out of nowhere a huge black object appeared walking right through the homes below it, as if they weren't even there. The black creature took the shape of a mountain lion.

_a/n: A.K.A. a cougar, puma, panther, and so on/ _

Its step crushed homes and buildings with ease. That's when the two noticed Naruto's building was in the way of the enormous beast. They both watched helplessly as the black beast crushed half building with one step.

"**NARUTO!**"

* * *


	4. Naruto's First Kiss

_A/N: this chapter has 2000 more words than the last one. Enjoy!_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Naruto's first Kiss 

* * *

That's when the two noticed Naruto's building was in the way of the enormous beast. They both watched helplessly as the black beast crushed the whole building with one step.

"**NARUTO!**" Sakura screamed as the black beast continued to walk through the village, its back leg step on the crushed remains of the building.

"Kakashi sensei we have to help him!"

"Sakura, there's nothing we can do"

"**What!** **Your just gonna sit here and watch him get crushed, he could still be**…he can't be...dead" Sakura yelled trying to hold back her tears. Kakashi was silent.

"Sakura," the girl look at her teacher, her eyes were full of tears. "Stay low and quite" Kakashi said as he walked over to the edge of the roof they were on. Sakura nodded and followed Kakashi to the large pile of ruble that was once homes. "_Were coming for you Naruto"_ Kakashi said to himself. _"Hold on Naruto"_ Sakura thought

* * *

In the Forest

* * *

Sasuke and Xantox arrived a few minutes after the demon left. A path of destruction was literally what was left. There were people digging through the ruble looking for there friends and family. The two boys looked at the mess of homes in front of them.

"Good it's not as bad as I thought"

**"What are you talking about? There's got to be at least 50 people hurt or maybe even dead!"** Xantox yelled

"Use your brain Xantox, that creature only left a path of wrecked homes" Xantox looked a little confused

"and your point is?"

"If that thing wanted to it could have destroyed the whole village, but it only left a path" Sasuke said hoping his brother would catch onto what he was hinting at.

"...I still don't understand"

"Hmm, your worst than Naruto...listen, that beast could have killed everyone here with ease but judging by the damage it just walked through probably not even noticing the village."

"...What?"

**"AHH! It was an accident!" **Sasuke yelled out of frustration.

"Oooohh, ok I understand now" Xantox said smiling "do you think I should call Nasha back?"

"...sure..." Sasuke said still angry at this brother. Xantox whistled, a small cloud of smoke appeared at his feet and Nasha was standing in front of him when the smoke cleared. She looked angry. "Come on Nasha I said it was a compliment"

"Grrr"

"Get over it you two were leaving"

* * *

Somewhere in the Village

* * *

Iruka had just finished a class and was on his way to check how Naruto's training went, when the demon walked through the village.

"What the...what is that! _That thing is causing a lot of damage I better go check on those people and see if they're ok_ " he said as he ran in the direction of the destroyed homes.

"**Hey, Iruka!**" a female voice called

"Huh, oh Kurenai what are you doing here?" Iruka asked as he turned around to see Kurenai running towards him with Kiba and Hinata not far behind. After Kiba and Hinata caught up to their teacher she answered "we just came from training when we saw that creature, I wanted to see if everyone was alright."

_a/n: if you were wondering where the bug guy Shino was, he's training with his dad, that's why he's not there/ _

"**Hey** **what about us**" "bark" Kiba and Akamaru yelled felling left out

"Oh yeah, them too" she said playfully while pointing to Kiba and Hinata. Kiba just crossed his arm and mumbled something to himself and Hinata just blushed lightly then looked away. "Alright, I could use the help."

"Ok lets go" the group of four ran off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Helping people on the way they soon made it to the street Naruto lived on. Iruka stopped running.

"Iruka what's wrong, why did you stop running"

"Yeah Iruka sensei what's wrong"

Iruka look like he had just seen a ghost his voice was shaky "no…it.. it..ca..can't be"

Kurenai looked in the direction that Iruka was facing as did Kiba and Hinata. Not seeing anything but a large pile of ruble she looked back at Iruka "Iruka there's nothing there, what-"

"That's just it!" he paused "there's nothing there" he said still looking. A bit of hope came to his mind when he saw Kakashi stand from the ruble.

**"Kakashi!"** he yelled as he ran over to the demolished building, the others followed still confused. "Iruka, why are you-"

"What happened!?" Iruka asked in a panic. Kakashi looked down to the ground before continuing "I'm sure you all saw the creature that walked by," they all nodded for him to finish "well it walked through here too.. destroying the whole apartment complex Naruto lived in" Kurenai immediately understood why Iruka was so worried, Naruto was like the son he never had, if anything happened to him it would kill him.

"But Naruto wasn't home right..he..he was with you guys training so he's ok..right?" Iruka asked there was worry in his voice.

"No..he wasn't.."

"No..you mean he.. he was..in..the house.." Kakashi looked away sadly "me and Sakura are still looking for him..."

Iruka was stunned, he thought of Naruto as his son and now he might be dead. Kurenai noticed how upset Iruka feel.

"Kiba! Hinata!"

"Yes, sensei"

"Yes sir I mean sensei" Kurenai gave Kiba an evil glare "what are you waiting for,"

"Huh?"

"You heard Kakashi, there's a missing ninja in this ruble and were gonna find him!"

* * *

With Sasuke, Xantox and Nasha

* * *

Sasuke and Xantox were following the trail that the demon left, Nasha was on Xantox's shoulder. Sasuke recognized where they were "Naruto lives around here"

"You mean that guy that was yelling at me before?"

"Yeah, he lives..over..there?"

"What's wrong?"

"...just hurry up" Naruto's whole apartment building was gone and he knew that Kakashi had brought him home after they left the ramen hut. They got closer and saw Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Kiba, Kurenai, and Hinata digging through the ruble on the ground.

"Sasuke I thought you said that guy Naruto lived around here, I don't see any..oh **OH! We gotta hurry and help Naruto**!" Xantox yelled as he hurried to wreckage. Xantox arrived first and immediately started digging. "Hey Kakashi sensei what happened?"

"A giant creature came and walked through the village, Naruto's apartment was one of the unlucky ones."

"Was Naruto inside?" Kakashi was quiet

"Do you think we would be looking for him if he wasn't" Kiba said angrily.

"Kiba!"

"What it's true" Kurenai gave him another evil glare "Sasuke we could use your help"

"Oh right" The eight of them searched for about a half hour only finding pools of blood, the adults were getting worried. They had found so much blood they thought that the poor boy might bleed to death before they found him. That's when Nasha got and idea. "_Hey Xantox"_

"Yeah"

_"Why don't you let me try looking?_"

"Why, I'm not rubbing it in or anything but you don't have opposable thumbs what can you do?"

_"Grrr, you idiot I'm a dog I could smell him under the ruble"_

"Oh yeah I forgot"

_"That other kid with the hood has a dog too tell him to let his dog look as well_"

"Oh ok, Hey umm...um.. "_what did Sasuke say his name was.. oh yeah!"_ kimba?"

"IT KIBA!"

"oh sorry, anyway you have a dog right? Well why don't we let our dog's smell around for Naruto."

"Yeah that might work, hey Akamaru wake up" Kiba shook his hood lightly to try and wake his dog.

"Akamaru get up we need you to help look for Naruto."

"_Hmm, 5 more minutes mom.."_

"I'm not your mom now get up" Kiba said as he flipped his hood causing Akamaru to fall on the floor. Nasha, who was already smelling for the lost boy, watched as Akamaru fell and rolled over to her. She laughed at him. Akamaru stood up and with a light blush/_a/n: lets just say dogs can blush/_

"_I so meant to do that,_" Kiba laughed from where he was standing. "_So um lets.. start looking for Naruto" _Akamaru said nervously

"Aww looks like Akamaru found himself a girlfriend" Kiba teased "_Shut up Kiba I've got work to do.."_ Kiba laugh again then continued to look.

* * *

Nasha and Akamaru sniffed for about 10 minutes when they both stopped on one spot. _'Sniff, sniff'_ _"Do you smell that Akamaru?"_

_"yo..you know my name?"_

_"Uh yeah I only heard you master say it like five times"_

_"Oh um..what did you smell.." _Nasha smiled at him and Akamaru blushed again

_"right here, what do you smell" _Akamaru walked over and sniffed

_'sniff, sniff'' "hmm smell like Ramen Noodles"_ Nasha looked at Akamaru confused. "_I think we found him!"_

"_why do you say that?"_

_"Cause Naruto love ramen noodles"_ they looked at each other then started to jump up and down and bark. "Hey I think they found something!" every one looked up then ran over to the two dogs "what did you smell?"

_"Ramen noodles" _Akamaru said. Kiba looked at the dogs in shock "move out of the way" the dogs returned to their owners as Kiba started to remove ruble.

"Kiba what did they say?" Kurenai asked looking at the boys strangely. "They smell ramen noodles" Xantox answered confused. Realizing what that meant everyone stared to dig in that spot. Xantox just went along with everyone and started to dig.

"Look!" Kiba shouted he was holding up a peace of orange cloth covered in blood. "Were getting close hold on Naruto" Sakura said to herself aloud, everyone heard.

The group stopped when a small hole was formed in the ruble. if they moved any more ruble the cavern below that they found might have collapse crushing Nartuo. It looked like there was a small tunnel, that lead to an even smaller cavern. The only ones who could fit in the hole were the dogs and Hinata. "Hinata you have to go down there and get Naruto"

"..i..don't..think..i.." she trailed off _"no I can do this, come on Hinata it's just a hole in the ground" _she told herself "I'll do it" she said with pride. Kurenai smiled "Kiba send Akamaru with her"

"Uh ok, Akamaru you heard her"

"Bark"

"Ok Hinata, Akamaru will lead you to him, when you find him don't move him ok, we will have Akamaru come back and get us so we can get him got it" Kurenai instructed "yes got it"

Hinata walk over to the hole in the ground then look down, it was very dark_ "don't be afraid it's just a hole, if I can't get to Naruto no one can_" she told herself. She sat down putting her legs into the hole. Akamaru jump down in the hole then barked. Hinata took a deep breath then dropped down into the dark

She fell about a four or five before landing on her feet then falling to her knees, it was very small and confined, and the tunnel looked as if it went on for miles. "Hinata are you ok!" a young male voice called. "yeah.. I'm ok" she called back weakly. "Ok, Akamaru says he's about 20 feet in font of ya"

"Ok" she said back. She crawled slowly in the small tunnel, using her hands to guide herself. She was stating to relax a bit until she feel.

"AHH"

She landed on her side with a wet thud. She sat up and wiped the strange thick liquid from her face.

"What is this?"

"**Hinata are you ok, why did you scream?"**

"I'm I'm.. fine, I just fell" She could only see a little ways in front of herself but it seamed as if she was in another tunnel. She looked behind herself and the tunnel continued in that direction as well "which way Akamaru" Akamaru sniffed in both direction, he looked confused. "Bark bark..bark!"

"What!" Kiba shouted

"What? what's wrong?" Iruka asked

"Akamaru says that there another tunnel leading in two different directions,"

"So pick one"

"That's the problem, there's a trail of blood coming from both ways and Akamaru can't tell where it's coming from."

"That would explain us not finding him sooner" everyone looked at Kakashi confused. "Let me explain, Naruto is a fighter, if he was hurt he would just keep going until he either passed out or died. He doesn't use his brain that often, so instead of saying still he kept moving looking for a way out himself."

"Make sense that knucklehead" Sakura joked

"Let's just hope he didn't lose too much blood"

* * *

Hinata had no clue as to which way Naruto came or went. She closed her eye and took a couple of deep breaths ignoring the nasty smell of the tunnel. She decided to trust her gut and pick a tunnel to go through. "Ok Akamaru lets go...left" she started to crawl to the left and Akamaru followed. "Hmm, they went left" Kiba informed the rest of them.

She continued to crawl and the tunnel started to widen, she felt like she could stand. The ceiling was low with pieces of wood and metal scattered everywhere. She walked slowly forward with her hand against a wall; she pulled her hand away quickly when she felt something cold. Looking at her a hand with the little light that was in the tunnel she saw that her hand had blood on it. She looked back at the wall and could make out a hand print. Scared she kept walking until she heard a sound coming from in front of her, it sounded like someone moaned. "Na..Naruto?"

"Hi..Hina..ta.." Hinata gasped he was alive, suddenly gaining courage she ordered" Akamaru go back up and get me some light"

"Bark"

"Naruto are you ok, I can't see you"

"go..od, that ..ma..makes..two..of...us" Naruto joked, he tried to speak again but was stopped by an overwhelming pain that was slowly consuming his body.

"Naruto you're in no condition to be joking"

"Hin..ata..when..di..did..you..become..so..so brave" he asked ignoring the agonizing pain in his chest. He coughed then spitting blood from his mouth.

_a/n: if you don't like bloody stuff and things like that then skip this paragraph_

"Naruto please stop talking I don't want you to straining yourself" she pleaded as tears were forming in her eyes. Akamaru just jumped back into the hole with a torch in his mouth. As he got closer she realized how hut Naruto really was. The liquid she had been walking in was blood; a pool of it was formed a bit away from where she was standing.

_a/n: and this one.._

Akamaru almost dropped the torch in his mouth when he saw the shape Naruto was in Hinata was equally shocked. Naruto was sitting against the back wall of the cavern, his clothes were cut and bloody there were many cuts and gashes on him, his left leg looked like something had been pulled out of it because there was a gaping hole in it. His other leg was obviously broken you could tell from the bone that protruded out of it, his right foot look like the bones were shattered almost as if something heavy had fallen on it.

_a/n: this one too.._

You could tell that most of his ribs were broken by the way he was breathing. His right arm had a huge gash; it went from his shoulders to his wrist. His left arm looked dislocated at the shoulder by the way it hung by his side. Blood ran down his forehead, the whole left side of his head was bloody from the gash on his head. Hinata was amazed that he was able to talk to her or even be conscious.

Hinata took the touch from Akamaru and stuck it in the wall. "_I know Kurenai sensei told me not to move you but I just cant leave him sitting there like that_" Hinata slowly walked over to the boy "did..you..walk all the way here?" he nodded the winced from the pain.

Hinata was crying hard now, she couldn't stand to see anyone hurt especially him. "H..hin..ata," she looked at him and he gasped for air before continuing

"I..I'll...be..fi..fine..this is..no..noth..ing," he stopped to breath again the more he talked the more it ate away at his strength and his ability to breath, but he felt like he needed to see her happy even if died trying.

"do..don't...cry...o...ok..." he said as he lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. This only made her cry harder but she nodded "Na naru..to I need to..to mo..ve you..away..o..ok" she said hiccupping from her tears.

Naruto closed his eye but nodded slowly. "on..only...if...y..you...pr..prom..ise...to st.." he paused to breath " to..stop...cr..cry..ing...ok" she nodded and wiped her tears. The girl walk over to him then sat on her knees in between his legs.

She blushed lightly then leaned over him to grab the back of his shirt. She was pretty sure she was strong enough to carry him on her back. She turned bright red as she realized how close she was to his face. He opened his eyes and smiled with a light blush.

She placed her right hand on the floor by thigh so she could hold herself up. Still blushing madly she said

"umm, i'm..gonna turn around..so my ..back will be..um...facing you...ju..just lean forward..and.. lay on..me..I'll..carry you..out of here" both teens' faces were on fire with a deep blush.

"ok"

Their blushes faded and Hinata got a little closer so she could turn around. When Naruto stopped her by putting his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata..wait" Naruto said while finding new strength he pulled Hinata close to him. She put her hands on his shoulders as he moved his to her waist. Their faces' were so close their noses almost touched. Hinata blush found its way back to her face but Naruto looked serious.

"Naruto what are you-" Naruto closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers cutting her off. Akamaru covered his eye with his ears as he blushed and then looked away.

Hinata was shocked be on words. The boy that she liked and maybe even loved for almost all her life had just kissed her. Being the shy person that she was she knew that this was probably the only time she would let anyone do something like this, so she enjoyed it while it lasted.

_"this is the greatest thing ever who knew kissing was so..so..awesome_! _I don't even feel any pain, if only this would last"_ Naruto thought to himself. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes "I think..it's time..we left..here."

"Uh, yeah" they looked at each other last time before Akamaru braked lightly for them to hurry; he had the torch in his mouth. Hinata turned around and Naruto got on her back. She held him and made sure she had a good grip on his pants she didn't want to drop him, then her, Akamaru and Naruto left the cavern.

* * *

Above Ground

* * *

"Urg, what's taking so long" Xantox complained. The adults, with the exception of Kiba, were standing around the mouth to the hole in the ground, the others were told to stay back.

"Hey there coming back!" Kiba said with excitement. Akamaru stepped a side from the entrance, a couple of second later a dirty, bloody, panting and exhausted looking Hinata appealed with injured Naruto on her back. "Oh man he looks bad guys, I'm going down to help her"

"Wait Kiba if you shift the ruble to much it will-" but Kiba was already getting ready to punch the ground "**Hinata move out of the way!**" Kiba yelled. He held back his fist and summand some chakra into his hand and then he released a powerful punch to the ground. The ground around the hole crumbled then fell down into the hole, Hinata moved just in time. Mouth of the hole was now big enough for him and Hinata to fit through.

"I'm coming Hinata!" Kiba jumped down into the hole. The smell of it almost knocked him out. He looked around the dark tunnel and saw Akamaru next to Hinata and Naruto. She was lying on the floor unconscious; Naruto was on top of her with ruble on his back and on the floor around them.

_"Whoa he protected her from the ruble even thou he's already injured" _Kiba thought

"wh..at the hell..do you..think your..doing!"

"I had to make the entrance to the hole bigger stupid!"

"You could..have killed..us"

"Shut up! Well I guess you're not as hurt as I thought with you yelling at me and all"

"Guess not" Naruto was now sitting next to Hinata and smiled at Kiba. He walked over to the two of them and almost fell over when he saw Naruto up close. Naruto looked at him for a minute

"what..is there..some..thing on..my face.."

_"I've gotta hand it to this kid, he's bleeding head to toe, probably in the most pain of his life and he still acting like a clown. Naruto your one tough kid" _Kiba thought as he smiled at him. Naruto smiled back but then winced and grabbed his chest.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." he said weakly before coughing and spitting up blood again.

"Take it easy, I'll get you two out of here" he grabbed Naruto's right arm and put it behind his head lifting him up.

"Wait"

"What?"

"Get Hinata first..I..I..can wait"

"I can't do that Naruto, if I don't get you out of here soon you could bleed to death" Naruto gave him evil look

"don't..care…get her..first" he said breathing heavy. Kiba gave him an evil look as well but put him back down.

"Ok but if you die down here don't blame me" he walk over to Hinata and pick her up bridal style. He walked to the entrance and look back at Naruto

"Are you sure.."

"Just go"

He looked up at the entrance then back at Naruto, he sighed then jumped up out of the hole. He landed next Kurenai. "Kiba where's Naruto?" she asked

"He told me to bring her up first, he's so stubborn"

"But where is he?"

"He's still in the hole he wouldn't let me bring him up first" Kiba said as he set Hinata down. Kurenai went to her side.

"Well, what are you still standing there for go get him?" Kiba looked at his teacher then jumped back down in the hole.

"Ok Naruto now it's your turn." He said as he picked him up again, placing Naruto's right arm around the back of his neck. With his other hand holding Naruto's left side. They walked to the entrance then jumped out again landing by Kurenai.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Kiba joked

"Shut..up..stupid.." Naruto said slowly. Iruka was heart broken to see how hurt he was. "Naruto are you alright?"

"I'm.. fine Iruka sensei"

"But your-"

"this..is..nothing. I'm sure.. that with a nap..and some Ramen..I'll be fine..tomorrow." Iruka was speech less, but was relived to see that Naruto was still alive.

"Alright you three" Kakashi said pointing to Xantox, Sakura, and Sasuke "go ahead of us and tell Lady Tsunade about what happened here" the three of them nodded then left. Hinata was still on the floor with Kurenai by her side.

"I'll take her home" Kakashi nodded in agreement

"Ok, Kiba you're with us" Kakashi motioned toward himself and Iruka.

"Right"

"Ok let's go" the group of six left the buildings remains.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Ahh where did that woman get to!" Shizune said as she ran back and forth the hospital hallways looking for Tsunade.

The hospital was full of people who said they need help. Tsunade kept saying "why are these people coming here, there not even that hurt..." there had been about a dozen twisted ankle's some broken arms but mostly the usual. Shizune was a little surprised that there were no deaths, she didn't want any but from what she saw outside she just a little curious.

"Lady Tsunade where are you!" Sakura and the other two boys just arrived when they saw Shizune

"Shizune!"

"Oh Sakura what are you doing here? And who is that boy?"

"Well tell you..later" Sakura said out of breath "where's lady Tsunade?"

"You got me; I've been looking for her for a while now, why is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's Naruto he's hurt pretty bad.."

"What! What happened to him" Tsunade called as she came marching down the hall they were talking in.

"Lady Tsunade were you hiding again?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway what's wrong with Naruto and why isn't he here?"

"Uh Kakashi sensei-"

"So it was Kakashi huh" Tsunade said with an evil expresion on her face.

"Actually a house fell on him" Kiba said as he Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the hospital. The five in the hallway turned and looked at the three who had entered. The three kids didn't get that good of a look at Naruto before and now they were glad they hadn't before.

The three gasped at what they saw then turned away as did Shizune. Tsunade looked at the bloody boy in front of her; she took a deep breath to keep herself from freakin out. "Who's this lady?" Kiba asked confused

"That's...grandma..Tsunade...oh..what I meant..to say...was Tsunade..th..the fifth... Hokage..st..stupid." Naruto said weakly with a smile on his face. Tsunade smiled back at him then said "I'll take it from here, Shizune you know what to do" Shizune nodded and told everyone to go wait outside but told Kiba to follow her and Tsunade.

"So your really the fifth Hokage huh?"

"yeah that's me, and if you don't mind could you go a little faster your getting blood all over the floor" the four of them rushed to a room that was filled with nurses, Kiba placed Naruto on the medical bed that was against a wall. He was pushed aside by Shizune and sat in a chair that was on the opposite wall.

"Naruto can you hear me" Tsunade asked, he shook his head "I'm gonna take that as a yes, ok tell me when I'm hurting you" she said as she ran her hand down his right side. The other nurses were scrambiling around the room treating his other injuries.

"Huh what are you doing?"

"Lady Tsunade is checking if he has any broken ribs"

"Oh..ok" Kiba sat back down. Naruto wasn't his friend, that's how he saw it, but he respected him for what he did in the tunnel and would fight for him, like Hinata he didn't like seeing people getting hurt for no reason.

"Six on his right and eight on his left" Tsunade said to one of the nurses. Tsunade moved from Naruto's right side to his left. She saw his arm, it was obviously dislocated. She looked away from Naruto and looked a Shizune, she motioned towards Kiba.

"huh Kiba, was it, your probably gonna want to leave for this part.."

"Huh why is that?"

"Just trust me ok" Shizune said as she pushed Kiba out of the room and closed the door to it. "I've seen blood before, plenty of times I can handle a little-" he was cut off by a very loud, disturbing popping sound and then by an even louder male scream. Kiba looked pale and sat down in the chair that was next to the door. Shizune came out to check on him "um..Kiba, are you ok?"

"I think..I'm gonna puke"

"That sounds about right" Shizune sat down next to him. "Don't feel bad about feeling kinda sickened, the first time I heard a bone get pushed back in place I almost puked. It's horrible for everyone."

"If your trying to make me feel better, it's not working" Shizune laughed.

* * *

Naruto was sitting up now holding his left arm breathing heavy. "Naruto you shouldn't be sitting up like that you know you do have 14 broken ribs" Tsunade said playfully. Naruto smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak but then quickly shut it and held his chest in pain. "I told you, now lay back down" he shook his "thats..not..it" he said holding his chest thighter. Tsunade looked worried and walked over to his bed. "Than what is it?"

"I...I...can't..breath.." he said before passing out.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up...shit, **Shizune get in here now!**"

* * *

_ok Chapter 4 is done. I have up to Chapter 5 done, I'm still working on 6 thou. Chapter 5 should be up on Sunday._

_Hope you like is so far!_

_Pie-was-here_


	5. The Fox Wants Out

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fox Wants' Out 

* * *

Tsunade looked worried and walked over to his bed. "Than what is it?" 

"I..I..can't..breath.." he said before passing out. "Naruto! Naruto wake up...shit **Shizune get in here now!**" Shizune immediately knew something was wrong. Trying not to scare Kiba she calmly got up and stood in front of the door to Naruto's room.

"Kiba go wait outside please" Shizune said as calmly as possible

"Hey wait what's wrong?"

"it's nothing, just go outside"

"how can it be nothing, Lady Hokage just yelled for you"

"nothing is wrong, Naruto will be fine, she probably wants some sake or something"

"but-"

**"Just Go Outside!" **she yelled as she entered the room.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Kiba said walking away. He soon made his way back to the entrance of the hospital. Once outside he took a deep breath "ah fresh air, I'm glad to be out of that place, I hate the way it smells."

"bark!"

"Hey Akamaru" As soon as Akamaru saw Kiba he jumped up into his arm. Akamaru was sitting by the entrance to the hospital since they didn't allow dogs. _"Hey Kiba?_"

"Yeah Akamaru"

_"So is Naruto gonna be ok, he looked really bad when we found him"_

"Yeah he should be fine..I think"

_"Ok that's good, I guess, oh did I tell you?"_

"tell me what?"

_"when me and Hinata were in that hole Naruto kis-" _Akamaru put his paws to his mouth suddenly.

"Hey Akamaru you can't just start to tell me something then stop, come on what did he do?" Kiba asked as he walked over to a picnic area where everyone else was sitting. The dog removed its paws then said

_"I'm not sure I should tell you...Naruto and Hinata would be really mad at me.._" Akamaru said nervously

"How mad could they get your a dog, anyway it's not like he kissed her or something" Akamaru was silent and Kiba looked surprised

"Akamaru..he didn't.. did he? I mean this is Hinata we're talking about here" the dog still said nothing "aw man no way he did kiss her didn't he" Kiba said with a smile.

_"maybe.."_ Akamaru looked away from Kiba and then sat in his hood to stop the conversation. Kiba smiled at his dog _"you can fight multiple enemies at once with me, but when it comes to girls you turn into a wimp" _Kiba thought

**"Hey, Kibmas back!"** Xantox yelled. Everyone looked towards Kiba hoping for some answers "Kiba what happened, is Naruto gonna be ok" Sakura asked

He was thrown from his thoughts and looked at them blankly for a second then gave Xantox a glare before answering "I told you before it's KIBA!" he shouted towards Xantox then turned to Sakura and Sasuke

"yeah I think so, but while I was in there the nurses kept saying stuff like _'how can this kid still be alive'_ and the weirdest thing they said was _'his wounds are already healing'_ like that can happen, then that Shizune lady yelled at me to leave for some reason..she didn't have to yell at me," he pouted for a moment then noticed Kakashi and Iruka were missing "hey what happened to Iruka and Kakashi?"

"They got summand to an emergency meeting or something" Xantox answered, he was the only one that didn't look worried. "Umm Sasuke, Sakura why do you guys look so worried Naruto looked ok when I left?" Sakura answered "it's just..you said Shizune yelled at you right?"

"Yeah so, I get yelled at a lot it's no big deal"

"But it is, for the past couple of months we've be coming to see lady Tsunade and Shizune with Naruto, and not once had we heard her yell, well when she was looking for lady Tsunade she yelled but never to anyone..something must have happened." Kiba forgetting about his good hearing had just remembered what Naruto and Tsunade were talking about before he was thrown out.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Naruto was sitting up now holding his left arm breathing heavy. "Naruto you shouldn't be sitting up like that you know you do have 14 broken ribs" Tsunade said playfully. Naruto smiled at her and then opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and held his chest in pain. "I told you, now lay back down" he shook his head "that's..not..it" he said holding his chest tighter. Tsunade looked worried and walked over to his bed. "Than what is it?"_

_"I..i..can't..breath.." he said before passing out. "Naruto! Naruto wake up...shit **Shizune get in here now!**" _

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Kiba gasped when he realized that Naruto wasn't as ok as he had originally thought. Noticing his sudden change Sakura asked "Kiba are you ok.."

"Yeah I am, but Naruto is a different story"

"But you just said he was fine what happened?"

"I just remembered when i was sent out of Naruto's room Shizune didn't want me to see, that Tsunade lady popping his arm back in place, I'm glad she made me leave, just the sound of that made me sick, but anyway I heard Naruto and lady Tsunade talking"

"And! what did they say?" Xantox and Sakura said in unison, Sasuke kept quiet waiting for him to finish.

"Tsunade said nothing really but Naruto, he sounded as if he was in a lot of pain. he said...he couldn't breathe.." the three young ninjas looked horrified by what Kiba had just said. "you don't think he's.. I mean Narutos tough and all but you don't think.."

"Let's just hope Sakura" Sasuke said while the four of them looked towards the hospital with hope in their eyes.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka stood in a large room full of jonin and chunin, there were a couple of onbou black ops there as well. All of the able ninja were called to meet and discuss the resent event with the demon. The large room buzzed with idle conversation, Iruka was getting impatient. "Kakashi, if this was an emergency meeting with the Hokage then why isn't she here."

"Well lady Tsunade is the best healer in all the lands so she's probably still treating people in the hospital."

"I guess your right." other teachers and onbou black ops were getting just as impatient.

"Ok people shut up and listen." Tsunade called to all the ninja in the room. It immediately got quiet and everyone was giving the woman their full attention.

"ok I sure you all saw and heard that beast walk through the village, and before any of you even suggest trying to hunt it down, the beast walked through our village on accident. Its intentions were not like that of the 9-tailed fox, for if it was we would all be dead. Now if the beast were to come back then our only option would be to fight back, but from what I saw the beast was merely passing by."

Most of the crowd was angered by Tsunade speech, a man yelled in protest. "So your saying were gonna let that monster get away with destroying our village and then just let it walk around the lands freely."

"**Do you think that demon was born yesterday?** That beast has been around for a long time and has lived peacefully with this land and the others. Something or someone must have angered the demon by attacking it then leading it here. If you are so egger to start another war with a demon than go fight it yourself, but leave our village out of it" Tsunade said in a serious tone. The man who had spoken was now quiet and embarrassed.

"As of today all of you will be on the look out for the beast and when I say this I mean, if you see the beast follow it with your eyes not your body and leave it be unless it looks as if it will attack. You are all dismissed now..except for Kakashi and Iruka I wish to have a word with you two."

All the ninja quickly left the room. The two men followed Tsunade into a room that was behind a wall in the larger room they had been in. as they entered Tsunade turned to them and with a serious face and said "Naruto will be ok, there was a close call thou but he should be fine. In about 3 weeks he should be back to his goofy self."

Kakashi and Iruka were relieved and confused. Why was she being so serious she said Naruto was gonna be fine, what was there to be serious about.

She added "but there's something that's bothering me, I know the 9-tailed fox was sealed inside of him but something is not right."

"What do you mean lady Tsunade?"

"Its simple Naruto should be dead after what happened to him, it's just not possible for a boy of his size to lose that much blood and be that badly injured and survive. It may have been because of the demon fox, but something kept him alive and it wasn't the hospital staff."

The men were shocked they knew the demon in Naruto had great abilities but keeping him from death, that couldn't have been done by the fox. "So because of this I want you, Kakashi, to find out why that demon traveled so far away from its home and is here."

"Got it" Iruka looked confused "what? What do you mean traveled far from its home?"

"The demon looked as if it were a panther or a mountain lion; both come from the Land of Wind, which is a very long ways from here. Something must have pushed that demon here. _'I just hope Orochimaru_ _doesn't anything to do with this_"

"Ok so what do you want me to do then?"

"Oh I have something special for you Iruka" Tsunade said with a sly smile that made Iruka uneasy.

* * *

The four young ninja waited for about an hour before Shizune finally came out of the hospital. She had told them that Naruto would be ok, but he needed his rest so they couldn't go see him right away. So the four of them left and went home.

Kiba was on his way to Hinata and Neji's home to tell them Naruto would be ok.

"Ok Akamaru, now tell me did he really kiss her?"

_"Um..," _Akamaru started to blush but continued _"umm yeah he did.."_

"Are you serious? Hinata is so shy she would never..well she does kinda have a thing for Naruto, maybe he finally noticed... Wait a minute I bet he just kissed her hand!"

_"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't and maybe we should get home, I'm starving"_

"Yeah your right we should hurry I'm getting hungry too" "_Akamaru almost got me there, shish Naruto kissing Hinata that would never happen..could it?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm tired of being here it's just so boring!" Naruto complained for the 12th time that day. Naruto sat cross legged on a medical bed. It was once against the wall on Naruto's left a window sat in the middle of it. The bed was moved to the other side of the room when he tried to escape through the window. _"Man, you try and jump out a window once and they never trust you again..stupid hospital"_ Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

He was thrown from his thoughts by a knock on his room door. _"I wasn't expecting anyone today. Iruka sensei already snuck me some ramen today. hmm, no it couldn't be Kakashi he just left an hour ago and I still don't understand why I have to eat those carrots and stuff he left, I'd rather have some ramen. He he ramen sounds good right about now"_ 'knock, knock'

"Oh yeah, you can come in" he called to the door. The knob turned slowly as the door was being opened. Naruto was surprised to see who he saw at his door.

"Um..hi..hi..Naruto..."

"Oh hey Hinata.." it was quiet for a while before Naruto said "um..Hinata..you don't have to stand there, there's a chair..right over here" he said looking out the window across the room.

"Oh, ok" Hinata walked slowly to the chair that was next to Naruto's bed. She sat, and then looked at boy in front of her. Feeling her staring at him he turned his head to meet her gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before they both remembered what happened in the cavern. They both turned a deep red and looked away from each other.

Silence was upon them one again._ "why do I feel this way, I feel happy in a way, like her being around me makes me want to...this is weird"_ Naruto thought then asked

"So..um Hinata, what brings you here?"

"I um..just came..to..um..see if you were ok..that's all" she said shyly

"Oh, thanks but I'm fine really, I don't know why I'm still here I fell fine" he said with a smile.

"..Lady Hokage said..you should stay for..3 weeks, I think..you should listen to her"

"What grandma Tsunade said that, but I'm fine now," he pouted "and it's so boring here, they won't even let me train, not even a little"

"Well it's probably for you own good then" she said with a small smile

"_She smiled, her smile it's making me feel.. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling, this is stating to get really weird" _Naruto blush before saying "I know I just hate sitting around doing nothing.."

_"Come on Hinata now's your chance don't blow it you can do it!"_ she thought "umm..well maybe," she looked at the floor a blush made its way to her face as she started to twiddle her fingers "when you...get out of..here.."

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked a little excited "umm maybe we..could-"

"NARUTO!" both of them looked towards the door and standing in the door way was Jariyah "Naruto how could you be so careless, sleeping when a..." he stopped for a moment and notice Hinata "oh hi, its Hinata right, I didn't even see you"

"tha..that's ok I was..just leaving" she said quietly as she stood and made her way to the door. "Wait Hinata"

"Yes Naruto"

"uhh," he looked at Jariyah, he was smiling, it looked as if he was trying to hold back a laugh "come back later ok" he said with a light blush _"why am I blushing so much it's just Hinata...she's my friend so there's no need to blush. I don't blush around Sakura..what's going on" _Naruto looked confused as he watched Hinata nod and leave.

"So Naruto is that you girlfriend?"

"WHAT! Hinatas not..well..she is a girl and she is my friend.."

"I'm only joking, ha you should have seen your face" he laughed at the boy

"Grrr shut up pervy sage"

"woo, that was funny, but anyway I came to hear what happened to you, Kakashi told me some of what happened but I want to hear it from you" he looked serious.

"Well ok, hmm let me think.. we were at the ramen place..a kid was in my seat..then Sasuke kicked me in the head..for no reason...then..I woke up in my apartment... "

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Arg, ouch my head" Naruto said as he was rubbing his head. He finally awoke sitting up on his bed. "Stupid Sasuke you didn't have to kick me you jerk!" he yelled to no one. He sat there for a moment when his stomach growled, he still hadn't eaten yet. So he got up and went to his kitchen and made some ramen. "I'm so hungry I could eat...20 bowls of ramen." he said with a smile as he sat and started to eat placing his bowl on top of the note Kakashi left._

_The boy happily munched away at his ramen until he heard booming sounds. "Huh must be thundering" he thought aloud and continued to eat his ramen. After eating 4 bowls of ramen the booming sound had gotten so loud that Naruto could hardly hear himself think. _

_"What the heck is that sound" Naruto walked back into his bedroom and looked out the window. He looked up into the sky and it was as blue as always. Thinking that the sound was nothing to worry about he walked back to the kitchen and was about to make more ramen when the whole apartment shook. "Whoa what was that?" the building shook again only this time more violently. It knocked Naruto over and he fell to the ground._

_"whatever that sound is it's getting closer, I better get out of here." he crawled to his front door and pulled on the knob when suddenly a huge black foot came crashing through his ceiling. _

_Ruble flew everywhere a piece of metal flew towards Naruto, he put up his arm to protect himself but the object was going so fast it just split his right arm down the middle leaving a huge gash. _

_He yelled in pain as more ruble flew towards him causing cuts in his cloths and gash all over his body. He slowly brought his arms down to look at what had just happened, the large foot had just missed him _

_"whoa that was a close one that thing almost stepped on me, I'm glad that's over" looking through the new hole in his roof he saw a second foot coming right for him, this time it looked as if it would land right on top of him. _

_He looked for a way to dodge the foot, but the only place to go was in the hole the first foot left. He jumped down, The hole looked like a bottomless pit, he soon realized how far down the hole really was. "this hole is huge if I land right on the floor I'll die" using his good arm he reach for a ledge almost missing it. He slowly pulled himself onto the ledge and sat as far back as he could._

_"I..should..be safe..here." he said out of breath. The second foot had landed and more ruble fell his way. Two large boulders of concrete fell, one hitting his left shoulder popping it out of place, the other landed on his right foot crushing it instantly. He screamed in agony as he felt his shoulder pop out of place and then his foot being shattered. With the extra weight of the boulders the ledge gave way sending Naruto down to the bottom of the pit. Luckily for him the fall was only about 9ft, so the fall wouldn't kill him. _

_He landed on his left side hard on top of some wood, sheets of metal and pipes. They were scattered on the floor. The impact broke most of his ribs and his right leg. His head hit a sheet of metal causing a gash on the left side of his skull. His left leg was impaled by one of the pipes on the floor. He cried out once more then passed out from the pain_

_He awoke about a 10 minutes later and screamed in pain, he had never in his life felt so much pain before, he was sure he was gonna die in that pit. _

_"No I'm not gonna give up I gotta find a way out of here." he thought. he tried to sit up but was stopped by the intense burning in his chest "ok I have some broken ribs no big deal" he thought as he tried to sit up again this time succeeding. _

_Now in a sitting position he observed the damage done to him "ok my foot is broken so are my ribs and my right leg and left arm, there's a pipe in my left leg and...Whoa why is every thing going blurry," he put his right hand to his head, he felt the warm liquid flowing out of his skull and onto his face and hand. " ok and I cracked my head open..this is no big deal...I'll be fine.." he told himself. _

_The pipe in his leg was huge it was almost the same height as him, he put his right hand around the pipe and pulled with all his might. In three tries the pipe finally came out, using the pipe as a walking stick he slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain when a deep evil voice spoke from within him. "**Naruto, I will not let you die" **_

_"What? What's that voice?"_

**_"I, the 9-tailed demon fox will not let you die"_**

_"The 9-tailed demon, why? You don't even like me and you said it yourself, you said you were gonna eat me when the seal is broken why-"_

**_"Silence you stupid child, do not question me, I am only keeping you alive because if you die then I die as well and I'm not going to die again!"_**

_"But how are-"_

**_"I said silence, it does not matter how, as long as you stay alive." _**

_"Whatever you say" Naruto's conversation with the fox demon end at that but the demon was still thinking._

**_"This will take a lot of chakra, I'm not sure how long I can slow his bleeding.. hmm another demons chakra who could have come on to my territory and try to destroy the village I swore to destroy... huh that sent '_**_sniff sniff**' Ha I knew it, it's Konso. That fool is using her jutsu to help me and this boy. Konso, you are a bigger fool than I thought" **_a/n: Naruto can't hear him/

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"And that about sums it up pervy sage, Kakashi should have told you the rest." Naruto finished his story with a smile, but Jariyah was shocked he had no clue Naruto went through so much pain.

"Na..Naruto"

"yeah pervy sage..huh are you ok" Jariyah covered his eyes with his bangs but Naruto could tell something was wrong, his voice was shaky. With his head still down he continued, "Have you told anyone else this story.."

"Hmm, no I don't think so, no one really asked me." he answered. Jariyah suddenly walked to the edge of Naruto's bed and sat down next to him. "Uh pervy sage, are you ok, your acting kinda weird..well weirder than usual." Jariyah said nothing.

Naruto stared at the man that sat next to him when he could swear he could hear someone crying. He looked around and no one was there. but the crying kept going, after a couple of second the sound of someone falling came to his ears, and then a thud came from his room door, like someone fell back onto the door.

"_Wait what if Hinata never left that could be her crying"_ at the thought of seeing Hinata cry Naruto's felt sad, he felt as if he needed to make her tears stop, like only he could do it. His heart ache at thinking Hinata was crying. _"There's that feeling again.. I don't know why I feel this way but if Hinata is crying than I need to get her to stop" _he thought as he jumped out of his bed and wobbled to the door, or he would have if Jariyah hadn't stopped him.

"Hey pervy sage someone's crying out there I gotta-" he was cut off. The next thing he knew he was being hugged by Jariyah

"Uh..pervy sage..What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"What? What is there to be sorry about?"

"If I would have come back when I had originally planed I could have save you from this suffering.." Jariyah said sadly

"..pervy sage..Don't blame yourself it's not your fault these kinda thing happen" Jariyah chuckled lightly "well well, don't you sound grown up" Naruto chuckled too but suddenly stopped. there was a pain in his stomach and it was slowly spreading and becoming more painful as it did he winced, Jariyah thought he was hugging the boy too hard and let him go. He stood next to the bed still looking at the floor. The crying outside had stopped "_the person must have walked off"_ Naruto thought.

The pain in Naruto's stomach was getting worse, he lay down on his side and clenched his stomach, Jariyah didn't seam to notice. **_"Now that your healed I will be taking my leave"_**

_"huh, that voice again..the demon!"_

**_"yes I'm talking to you again but for the last time, I will break that cursed seal and be free"_**

_"What! but how?"_

**_"Since I'm going to kill you when I'm free I might as well tell you, my younger sibling"_**

_"Sibling? You mean that thing that destroyed my home"_

**_"yes that was Konso, the fool has been using a jutsu to help heal you and it has also weakened that stupid seal. Ha ha I will be free in a mater of minutes"_**

_"jutsu? so your sibling came to seek revenge and free you?"_

**_"No, we hate each other. Konso was probably glad to here of my death."_**

_"So why did Konso weaken your seal?"_

**_"Konso feels pity for anyone she hurts un-intently, healing them almost completely in doing this she has weakened my seal. But it doesn't mater she's weak and that was why I banished her to the Land of Wind. She was not worthy for the title Demon of All Demons."_**

_"You banished her! She was your sister and you just sent her away!"_

**_"Shut up you stupid child, she is my half sister and she is lucky that I didn't kill her. She does not deserve the power that she has; she wastes it on weak humans like you."_**

_"grrr I won't let you escape your gonna be stuck with me until I die!"_

**_"We'll see about that." _**the demon laughed.

"Per..pervy...Jariyah.." Naruto stopped talking and held his stomach tighter from the pain, the fox demon was making the pain worse than when he was in that hole. The more the fox fought the more pain it caused Naruto. Jariyah heard Naruto call him by his name and immediately knew something was really wrong, even in the fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru he still called him pervy sage.

"Naruto what's-" he looked over at the boy and he was curled up in a ball of pain, he was drenched with sweat, his body shook from pain.

"Naruto move you hands from you stomach let me take a look" Naruto tried to comply but the pain was too much he just yelled in agony. _"Sorry Naruto but I have to take a look at you stomach" _Jariyah thought as he grabbed both of Naruto's hands in one of his. He struggled to hold them in place above his head. With his other hand he lifted up Naruto shirt.

Jariyah let go of the boy he was so surprised. The seal that held the 9-tailed demon within Naruto was now visible and was glowing red, like the fox's chakra.

_"No, the seal..it can't be breaking" as_ Jariyah let go of Naruto he returned to his curled up position, Jariyah went for the door and swung it open only to come face to face with Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Might Guy they had felt the demon's chakra growing.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM JARIYAH?**" Tsunade yelled

"I didn't do anything it's the seal-" he was cut off by another of Naruto screams. The six of them looked at him for a moment.

"Kakashi grab one of his arm you too Asuma. Guy, Kurenai get his legs" Tsunade ordered. They complied each holding onto one of his limbs, but finding it hard to keep them in place. The four of them were thinking the same thing, Naruto was a lot stronger than anyone could have ever imagined. Four elite jonin were having trouble holding a single genin still even with his broken arm and leg.

"the fox demon is fighting to come out, the arrival of this new demon must have upset the beast and now it's trying with all it's might to get free," she said while doing several hand sighs "it won't get free, not when I'm around. Jariyah lift up his shirt" he did as he was told. The mark on Naruto's stomach was glowing and giving off huge amounts of chakra.

An evil growl came from the boy. He stopped moving and closed his eyes. Surprised by this the six adult looked at the boy and waited, Tsunade's right hand glowed blue from the chakra she was storing in it. Suddenly his eye's shoot open, but they were no longer the ocean blue they usually were; now they were those of the demon's, blood red.

Red chakra consumed the boy's body, realizing what he was gonna do Kakashi held on to his arm for dear life as did the others. Naruto sat up using his chakra to throw Kakashi and the others away from him.

**_"Finally I will be free, after 14 years of waiting this village will fall by my claws!" _**Naruto spoke with an evil grin, but his voice was not heard the demon's evil voice was all that came from the boy.

The fox demons voice boomed in the small room. **_"In a mater of seconds I will be free, and the first person I'm gonna kill is this weakling boy my spirit was sealed inside of!" _**the demon laughed loudly.

**"Not while I'm Hokage!"**

* * *


	6. Demons Revealed

_Sorry, this one is kinda short_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Demons Revealed 

* * *

The fox demons voice boomed in the small room. **_"In a mater of seconds I will be free, and the first person I'm gonna kill is this weakling boy my spirit was sealed inside of!" _**the demon laughed loudly.

**"Not while I'm Hokage!" **Tsunade yelled, still gathering chakra in her hand.

**_"You, the Hokage, don't make me laugh. You're just a mere woman, an old one at that. What could you do to hurt me!" _**the demon laughed yet again at Tsunade.

"**I am not OLD!" **Tsunade charged at the possessed boy, striking his stomach with her chakra filled hand. Naruto smiled as a wall of red chakra surrounded his body protecting him from Tsunade's attack. _"Sorry Naruto, this is gonna hurt." _Tsunade thought as the chakra around her hand grew.

The four jonin and Jariyah watched as Tsunade's chakra started to absorb Naruto's and slowly get closer to the seal on his stomach. The red chakra swirled around the room becoming mixed with Tsunade's. The blue chakra around Tsunade's hand was slowly turning purple, and sparking where it touched Naruto's.

Slowly Tsunade's fist breached the wall of chakra and made contact with the boy's body. Right as her fist touched Naruto the whole room was engulfed in a bright light. The entire village shook from the impact and shear power of the attack.

**_"What? How can this be, the seal it's strengthening. I can't get free. I'll kill you for this!" _**

"That will teach you to underestimate the power of the fifth Hokage" the red chakra swirled around the room, some still mixed with Tsunade's, sparking and crackling like Kakashi's Chidori. The red and purple chakra slowly made its way to Naruto engulfing him, and then the chakra stopped moving for a moment, it suddenly all at once was sucked into the seal on Naruto stomach.

His seal glowed red still and seamed to be moving on his skin. Finally, after about a minute the seal's glow subsisted and it disappeared from Naruto's body; his eyes returned to their original ocean blue color and he sat there for a moment dazed looking at the people around him. He slowly brought his hand, the one out of a cast, to his head in pure confusion.

Looking around the room he saw Tsunade standing in front of him, to his right by the door to the room, that was now half way across the hospital, was Kakashi and Asuma on the floor with peaces of the ceiling around them. To his left, by the window, were Might Guy and Kurenai they too were on the ground with debris. Jariyah was standing next to Tsunade.

The six adults looked at the boy in silence, he was about to speak when the pain of Tsunade's attack finally hit him. He was in so much pain he couldn't breathe, the young ninja slowly loss consciousness and fell over lying on his bed once again.

Over in the window watching the group in the destroyed hospital room was a crow with red eyes. It eyed them carefully, looking at each one of them closely. The bird stopped when it reached Naruto.

"**_There you are_**" it said to itself as it watched Naruto being taken from the room. The strange bird then jumped off the windows ledge and flew off. As the bird got farther away from the village the bigger it got.

The now enormous bird, didn't even look like a bird by the time it reached it's destination in the woods. The crow was now at least 15ft tall with even larger wings to match. It had sharp red spikes protruding out of its back that went down to its tail, which was like a dragons. The beast landed next to two figures.

"**_Did you find him my lord?_**" the larger of the two asked

"**_Yes, he's here in the village just as Orochimaru said_**" the monstrous crow answered

"**_So when will we get him?_**" the other smaller figure asked

"**_Don't be so willing to die. If Konso finds us before I regain my all my chakra were as good as dead_**"

"**_Yes my lord_**" the two figures said in unison.

"**_My lord should we find the humans?_**" the large gorilla looking figure asked

"**_What humans_**"

"**_You know Rahzae (ra-haz-ae)_ _the element of fire_,_ Zatama (za-ta-ma) the element of light or electricity and Shetenzie (she-ten-z-e) the element of earth or sand my Lord._**" The smaller cat like figure said

"**_Fine, when you two find them come to me immediately"_** the two animal like figures nodded then vanished into the woods.

"**_You will be free soon Master_**" The crow demon said as it flew up into the sky returning to its smaller form.

* * *

Just outside the village in the large training area, stood three people. Two were training and the third was sitting lazily to the side.

"**Come on, hurry up you two, Naruto could be in agony and calling' our names! **Plus we haven't seen him in like 6 days." Xantox yelled in frustration.

"What are you talking about? We just saw Naruto yesterday and he was fine, so unless there was some freak accident he's fine now too." Sakura answered but the boy still looked frustrated.

"Just calm down Xantox, we'll go see Naruto when me and Sakura are finished training."

"You said that 10 minutes ago" he said pouting, "… ok hurry up thou"

After another 10 minutes of waiting Sakura got tired of Xantox complaining. They left the forest and headed towards the hospital. Sakura looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Xantox, didn't you have a dog that followed you around?"

"Oh you must mean Nasha, I think she's hanging out with that guy..um..Kimba's dog Akamaru." Sakura looked a little confused

"Kimba? Oh you mean Kiba"

"Yeah him" he replied with a smile

"What is she doing with him?"

"I don't know, she just asked if she could hang out with-" Xantox was interrupted by a bright light that was followed by an earthquake. The force of it knocked over some trees and split the ground in other places.

"What was that?" Xantox asked confused

"I'm not sure but it looked like that light came from the hospital" Sasuke answered

The three of them rushed to the hospital. Once inside they went to the sign-in sheet at the front desk. Sitting there was one of the nurses.

"Oh hey Sakura, what are you doing here? Who's that boy?" the nurse said with a smile

"Hi I just came to see my friend Naruto and this is Xantox" the nurse smiled at Xantox then asked

"He's here again?"

"Well you know him, always getting into trouble" Sakura answered with a smile

"That he is..Oh if you want I can tell you what room he's in"

"That's ok I already know, room 264 on the second floor"

"What? 264..." the nurse looked worried

"Uh what's wrong?"

"Well lady Hokage was here and she...are you sure he was in room 264?"

"Yes I'm sure we saw him yesterday" the nurse still looked worried but told them "…you three can go see him just be quick ok"

The three of them looked confused but said yes and rushed to the second floor.

* * *

"Lady Hokage what are we gonna do?" Tsunade was sitting in the large room much like the room she had given her speech about the demon in. the room was yet again full with ninja wondering what Tsunade would do.

"ok listen up everyone! What happened earlier today at the hospital with Naruto was not just the fox, Kyūbi. (ki-you-bee) The bright flash that the village witnessed was the effect of when a very powerful jutsu that was protecting Naruto was broken."

"A powerful jutsu? What are you talking about Lady Hokage?" a random jonin asked

"Someone or something was using some kind of very advanced jutsu to heal Naruto. The jutsu was somehow weakening Kyūbi's seal. When the jutsu was stopped, Kyūbi's seal regained its strength and was once again sealed inside Naruto." Becoming somewhat relived the group of ninja quieted down.

"You can all return to your missions and other activates. Kakashi, Iruka come over here for a moment" The ninja left the large room as Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade started talking.

"so Kakashi what did you find out about this demon?"

"There wasn't really that much I could find. The only actual fact that I have is about a month ago Orochimaru had been spotted in the Land of Wind, the rumors of the area say he was looking for the demon Konso or other wise know as 'The Demon of All Demons'. This demon, which I think is the demon that was here, is said to be just as strong as Kyūbi and maybe even stronger."

"So what does Orochimaru want with this demon?"

"The legend of the Land of Wind says that whoever can solve the dispute between Konso and Vox, a crow demon, will be given the power of either demon."

"…so what your saying is if someone helps either demon, Konso or Vox, they are given the power of a demon."

"Yes" Iruka looked at the two of them very confused. "Kakashi, what are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry Iruka let me explain, the demon that walked through our village is from the land of wind its name is Konso. It is said that Konso and Kyūbi fought, Kyūbi lost to Konso and banished her to the land of wind. After that there isn't very much know about her. Orochimaru lured it here along with the other demon Vox. Vox is an evil demon according to the people in the land of wind. He is a crow demon who was the right hand man for Kyūbi. When Kyūbi was sealed inside of Naruto he took Kyūbi's place. My guess is that Orochimaru told him where to find Kyūbi and offered to help him set Kyūbi free in return for the power of a demon."

"What's so bad about that I mean not all demons were as powerful as Kyūbi right?"

"Well I doubt all demons were as powerful as Kyūbi but even so with that power Orochimaru would have limitless chakra and be immortal."

"oh.." Tsunade looked at Iruka remembering what she had asked him "Iruka did you find where the demon is hiding?"

"Oh yeah! There's a cave far out in the forest, a huge amounts of chakra was come out of it but when I went to go check it out a huge green and black wolf attack me. It seamed to be protecting the cave."

"Wait a green wolf?"

"Yeah its body was black and it looked like there was green fire on its legs and the tips of its ears and tail."Tsunade and Kakashi were quiet for a moment

"You two can go now..I'm gonna go check on some thing" Tsunade said to Kakashi and Iruka as she left the large room.

* * *

Far in the woods a lone wolf walked casually, enjoying the scenery. The wolf was large standing at 8 feet, and 9ft from nose to tail. The wolf had silky black fur with white on his chest to his lower jaw. On its tail was lime green fur that went half way up his tail. The same lime green fur was also on all four of his legs and the tips of his ears, the color seamed to move like fire.

The wolf stopped suddenly, ears twitching. He looked around for a minute alert and ready to strike, when he relaxed looking as if he was annoyed.

"_Oh it's just you_" he said to himself.

"She'll be here any minute," he said as he started to count down

"4…3..2..1.." just as he finish counting he ducked. Right as he ducked a little brown dog lunged at him from the bushes behind him. The dog missed landing in front of the wolf. He smiled down at the little brown dog.

"Arg I always miss!"

"You're not that hard to doge" the wolf answered

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nasha, I could hear you from a mile away" he said with a smile

"Well, Maverick not everyone in the forest is a wolf demon" Nasha said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Nasha, where have you been the last seven years?" Maverick asked

"Oh yeah, don't tell my mom I'm here ok. You have to promise that you won't tell." Maverick looked at her for a moment but said "ok I won't tell"

"Ok you remember when I ran away…

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Xantox had made there way to Naruto's room. The hospital hallway was almost totally destroyed; the ceiling was in crumbles on the floor. The floor was missing in certain places. The whole second floor looked as if a bomb went off.

The three of them stood in Naruto's room shocked. They stood there for only a few moments before Tsunade came into the room as well.

"What are you three doing here?" The three of them jumped with surprise then turned around to look at Tsunade.

"Oh Lady Hokage..um..hi" Sakura said nervously

"Well?" Tsunade asked

"We came to see Naruto but by the way this place looks, he already blew it up" Sasuke answered. Tsunade looked at them for a moment, thinking but she answered

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place, come with me ok"

The four of them walked to the Hokage headquarters where Tsunade lead them to a room. She stopped and slowly opened the door; the room was about the size of a bedroom. There was a bed against the wall was furthest from the door and there laying sprawled across the bed was Naruto. His head was hanging off the side of the bed as was one of his arms. A small trail of drool was leaking from his mouth as he snored.

Xantox was ecstatic; he jumped up and ran over to the bed.

"Naruto your ok!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade rolled there eyes at the young boy.

"Naruto get up!" Xantox shouted as he jumped up and down on Naruto's bed. Naruto slowly awoke and looked around the room. "_wait where am I..I thought I was in the hospital.._" Naruto said to himself still thinking. Wondering why it was hard to concentrate he looked over to the boy that was jumping on his bed. He gave the boy an evil glare and threw a pillow at him.

"Will you stop jumping I can't think" Xantox and the other looked at him funny he noticed

"What?" he said innocently. Xantox stopped jumping but then got the pillow Naruto threw at him and threw it back then laughed. Naruto then grabbed his pillow and a second pillow looking at Xantox he smiled slyly.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" he asked as he threw both pillow at Xantox. Xantox smiled them yelled "PILLOW FIGHT!" Naruto stopped pummeling Xantox and gave him a wired look "pillow fight? What you meant to say was PILLOW WAR!" Naruto and Xantox were standing on his large bed smacking each other with pillows. Tsunade smiled then turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura.

"Lady Hokage why is Naruto here, and what happened to the hospital?"

"…I really shouldn't tell you but Naruto is your friend and you deserve to know" Naruto and Xantox had stopped playing and were now focused on Tsunade.

"What do I have to do with any thing, and what do you mean 'what happened to the hospital?" Tsunade walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Ok pay attention, that bright light that I'm sure you all saw was the effect of me breaking a jutsu that was making a barrier around Naruto."

"Barrier? What are you talking about and how come I didn't notice this barrier?" a confused Naruto asked

"Well were not really sure what was causing the jutsu or how it went on for so long with out being detected but-"

"Lady Hokage! The cave Iruka was talking about is where the demon is hiding and it was that demon that preformed the jutsu on Naruto!" a jonin said as he walked into the room Tsunade and the others were in. Tsunade had an annoyed look on her face and the other were confused.

The jonin looked around the room and suddenly realized that he had given the four genin classified information.

"Oh umm sorry Lady Hokage" he apologized as he bowed and left the room. Tsunade sighed

"Well I guess it's time you all left"

The four young ninja started to walk out the door; Xantox was the only one who looked sad.

"Not you Naruto" Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his T-shirt. Naruto smiled but Tsunade gave him a stern look and pointed to his bed. Naruto sighed putting his head down as he slowly dragged his feet back to his bed.

"Bye Sakura!" Xantox waved as he and Sasuke entered Sasuke's home.

"I don't have an extra room but I guess you could sleep on my sofa." Sasuke said pointing to his sofa.

"Yeah that's fine, good night Sasuke!"

"Uh yeah good night" Xantox laid himself down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"So..this is where you live?" Maverick asked looking at the small home that belonged to Sasuke.

"Well this where my maste- I mean friend is staying" Nasha said.

Maverick sat down in front of the door. "I'll stand guard while you retrieve your friend"

"What are you talking about" Nasha asked confused.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell your mother that you were here but that dosen't relieve me from my duty to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"I'll tell you once you get your... 'Friend' was it." Nasha nodded and went inside. She walked into Sasuke's living room and knew it was Xantox sleeping on his sofa. She walked over to the side of the sofa where one of Xantox's hands were hanging over and sitting on the floor. She nudged his hand to wake him but all he did was roll over.

"ok so you want to do this the hard way huh" Nasha said to herself. She jumped up on one of the arm rest of the sofa and look at the unsuspecting boy underneath her. She smiled and jump of the handle onto Xantox head.

Xantox shoot up from the sofa knocking Nasha from his head to the end of the sofa. He looked around confused for a moment until he noticed Nasha sitting at the end of the sofa.

"Oh Nasha it's just you"

"_Yeah it's me now come on lets go_" Xantox rubbed his eye and looked at his dog.

"What are you talking about?"

"_Just come with me ok I want you to meet an old friend of mine"_ Xantox nodded sleepily and followed his friend out side. Once outside Xantox was shocked to see a huge black and green wolf standing in front of him.

"_Xantox this is Maverick he works for my mom" _Xantox was at a lost for words. The only thing he could do was wave.

Maverick looked at the boy in front of him. "_So he's an Uchiha, no wonder he has been able to take care of Nasha._"

Xantox crouched next to Nasha and whispered "Nasha this guys not gonna eat me is he..he's like 3x my size."

"_Don't worry Xantox he won't eat you_" she said as she and Maverick started to walk off. Xantox followed the two of them for a while. It seemed that the wolf was leading the two of them in the woods.

"Um Mr. Maverick, wolf sir..why are you taking us to the forest?" Maverick didn't answer.

"Mr. Maverick?"

"What do you want human?" Maverick asked cruelly

"I um just wanted to know where we were going is all.."

"I'm taking the two of you to a place where you'll bother be safe" Nasha and Xantox both looked confused but continued to follow the wolf.

"Well Maverick?" Nasha asked as she walked closer to the large wolf.

"Well what" Maverick asked quietly

"Well where are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you to a friend of mine" Nasha looked confused

"Friend? You have friends, I always thought when you met someone that you were the last person that they were ever gonna see"

"I don't kill everyone I met Nasha, I save the good one for later" Maverick joked

"So what's his name?"

"His name is Ishimaru Kaito"

"hmm Ishimaru he doesn't sound strong" Maverick continued to walk ignoring Nasha comment.

"Maverick, where does he live?" Maverick didn't answer

"Maverick..I know you can here me…Maverick!" Maverick continued to ignore Nasha and was listening to there surroundings

"Hmm it's seems that this kid has been following us. Let's see how long he'll keep this up" Maverick said to himself

* * *

Sasuke had just walked into his room and sat on his bed. He sat there for a while looking out his window. The silence of the home was broken by Xantox's loud snoring, Sasuke laughed lightly. Sasuke was about to fall asleep when he heard a door open. He stood quietly was moved to his door. He opened it a little and saw Xantox sleeping on the sofa.

"I don't see anyone" he said to himself. Then he saw Nasha jump on the arm rest of the sofa. She jumped on Xantox head and he shoot up. Sasuke watched his younger brother talk to his dog for a few minutes when Xantox got up and started to leave.

Sasuke followed quietly. Once he got out side he almost fell over. "what is that!" Sasuke said to himself. "That wolf has got to be at least 8ft tall" Sasuke followed the three of them closely. He was being careful not to be seen or heard.

* * *

_sorry the ending was crap. the next chapter will be better _

_Oh and if your wondering what Maverik looks like(saying my discription was bad) then here a picture of him. copy the link below and close the gaps._

http:// fenrir1293. deviantart. com/ art /request - from - Pie - was - here - 74409677


	7. The Journey

_whoa, it's a long time..sorry about not updating but heres the next one. _

_this one has has the most action..so far. Oh and when the dogs are talking in italics that means that they are barking to each other, when it's normal that means they're just talking. you'll get what i mean when you read it :D_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: The Journey 

* * *

Sasuke followed the three of them closely. He was being careful not to be seen or heard. After about an hour they stopped for a rest.

Sasuke sat in a near by tree, he was close enough to see them but not hear. From what Sasuke could see, Xantox was complaining and Nasha was as well. The large wolf seemed to be nagging them on. The two of them got tired of arguing and remained quite.

After about 20 minutes Xantox had fallen asleep on the forest floor. Nasha had gotten up and walked over to the wolf and looked as if she was talking with him. They talked for a few moments and she returned to Xantox and went to sleep as well. The wolf thou seemed to be wide awake.

"_This could take a while" _Sasuke said to himself as he continued to wait in the tree.

* * *

_"Urg Maverick, can we stop now.."_ Nasha said from on top of Xantox's head. Xantox remained quite not wanting to upset the large beast.

_"Maverick.."_ Maverick looked back at the two and gave Nasha an annoyed look

_"Nasha you're not even walking" _

_"so.."_ Xantox removed the little dog from his head and held her in front of himself. "Nasha since when did you become so lazy?" he said with a smile. Nasha pouted and jumped from the young boys grasp walking ahead of the two boys. Maverick chuckled lightly as she past him.

About an hour pasted before they stopped for a rest. _"Finally we stopped"_ Nasha said with a sigh. Maverick looked at the two of them; Nasha had herself sprawled across the floor while Xantox had thrown himself to the ground and laid lazily on the floor.

"I guess were stopping here for the night."

Xantox soon fell asleep, his snoring was keeping Nasha awake so she got up and moved to where maverick was sitting.

"Maverick, aren't you gonna go to bed?"

"I don't need to sleep"

"What! You liar…well so..where are you taking us again?"

"I told you, to a friend of mine"

"You know you never told me why you needed to protect me still..I mean I'm like 149 years old now, I'm sure I could take care of myself." Maverick was quiet for a moment

"Well I'm 1,700 years old and that makes me 1,551 years older than you, which means I'm the boss of you and I get to decide where I think it's safe for you to live." Maverick answered sticking out his tongue. Nasha gave up trying to get info out him and walked back over to Xantox.

Maverick sat guarding the two of them for another hour when he laid down and looked as if he was going to sleep. "_Maybe this will lure out that kid_" maverick thought.

* * *

Sasuke still sat in the tree watching the small group. He was slowly falling asleep, finding it hard to keep his head up. He noticed that the wolf had finally put its head down and went to sleep.

He went through his back pocket and pulled out a kunai and then slowly walked to the edge of the tree branch he was waiting on. He jumped cautiously down to the small clearing.

Sasuke walked quietly over to his brother, his kunai clenched tightly in his right hand. Every couple of steps he would look over to the wolf to see if he was still asleep.

He was within arms reach of the sleeping boy, mere inches away from getting his brother when he jump away suddenly landing a few feet away from the boy he was trying to rescue.

There standing right where he had been standing only seconds ago was the wolf. It was growling fiercely bearing its fangs. Sasuke was hesitant to move but he slowly started to circle around the camp with the wolf doing the same.

Nasha had awakened first. She lazily sat up and looked around. "_Maverick shut up I'm trying to sleep"_ Sasuke saw Nasha awake and called to her this angered the wolf and he lunged at Sasuke just missing his arm.

Nasha heard Sasuke's voice and looked over from where she slept to see Maverick fighting with her masters older brother. She knew Maverick could easily kill Sasuke so she rushed over to Xantox's sleeping form and tried to wake him.

Sasuke continued to dodge the enormous wolf but something was bothering him. "_This wolf is twice as fast as me and could probably kill me without even trying, so why was it moving so slow and missing on porpoise."_ Sasuke thought but he did have much time to think any more.

The wolf had stopped moving and was standing in the middle of the camp site. A huge amount of chakra was beginning to swirl around the wolf. The chakra was green and moved as if it had a mind of its own. It circled the wolf and danced around its body like fire as it slowly moved towards its head.

Sasuke watched as a large green ball of chakra was formed in the mouth of the wolf. The ball seamed as if it were on fire yet chakra oozed off of it into the wolf's mouth and onto the floor like drool. The ground was disintegrating where the drool like chakra fell.

Nasha knew what was coming and hurried to wake the sleeping boy before it was too late.

"_Wake up Xantox, or your gonna have a dead brother_" she said as she jumped up and down on the boys chest. "_what kinda ninja sleeps through a fight!"_ she gave up her 'peaceful' attempts to wake the boy so she walked over to his ear and bit it with all he might.

"Ahh, Nasha what do you think your doing!" Xantox yelled as he finally awoke.

"_About time"_

Xantox looked confused until he felt the enormous chakra in front of him. "Mr. Maverick what are you doing!" Xantox yelled as Maverick lunged once again towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jump back just dodging the wolf's chakra filled mouth. Some of the drool like chakra landed on his kunai, the metal object started to sizzle and smoke and then it caught on fire. The fire was green like the wolf's chakra, and slowly the kunai melted.

By now Sasuke was using his Sharingan to keep up with the wolf but he never expected what was going to happen next.

Maverick lunged once more towards Sasuke but this time when Sasuke jumped back to dodge he jumped right into a tree. "_That's what he's been doing. He was missing on propose, to get me cornered so his attack would get me for sure"_ Sasuke thought as the giant wolf charged right for him.

Maverick charged at Sasuke using his right shoulder it ram him into the tree bark. Maverick jumped back as Sasuke fell to the ground holding his stomach. Sasuke looked at the tree behind him; almost the whole left half of the tree was melted away.

The unbalanced tree fell over and Sasuke noticed how lucky he was that none of the drool like chakra had touched him "_I've got to do something and quick_" Sasuke thought as he jumped up into a tree that was near him. Maverick took a few steps back to watch what the boy was going to do.

Sasuke started to make hand signs and once he gained enough chakra, he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Chakra started to form in his right hand, it sparked and chirped. Chakra taking the form of lighting was flowing up his right arm and was shooting out of the chakra in his right hand.

He jumped down from the tree and stood with his legs spread apart, his right hand was pointing to the floor. Maverick smiled at the boy with the ball of flaming chakra in his mouth growing stronger "_so he has a trick of his own, lets see how it fairs against my Living Flame Dragon Jutsu"_

Xantox saw his brother's attack and didn't want Maverick to hurt him or vice versa. He got up from the floor and started to run towards his brother.

Sasuke's attack was ready "it's over, Chidori!" He charged at the wolf hoping his attack was stronger. Maverick didn't move. Sasuke ran at full speed and in seconds his attack made contact with Maverick's body. Sasuke had dragged his Chidori along Mavericks left side.

The young ninja looked back at the wolf; from its shoulder to its thigh was a huge gash. It looked like someone had taken a shovel and scooped out his left side. The wolf's blood oozed from his new wound.

Xantox gasped, he looked at the giant wolf and then to his brother. "Sasuke what did you do!?" Sasuke looked at his brother confused.

Nasha had never seen Maverick fight before nor has she seen him get injured. She looked as if she was going to cry as she ran over to the wolf. She stopped suddenly.

"So this is the best you can do?" Maverick asked as he turned around to look at the boy who had injured him. Maverick got close to the floor as if he was going to pounce, the ground sizzled where the green fiery orb in his mouth touched it. "Now it's time for my jutsu" he said with a smile.

"Night's Howl jutsu"

Maverick brought his head up and pointed his nose towards the sky his eyes glowed an eerie green. The fiery chakra orb in his mouth faded slightly.

The starry sky above them glowed as a moon appeared in a burst of green flames, Maverick then released a long wolfish howl.

The sound of the howl shook the surrounding trees; it made the ground around their feet shake. Xantox and Sasuke had to cover their ears to protect them from the sound of the wolfish cry.

As Maverick howled his wound was starting to heal. By the end of his howl the large wound was completely healed, there was no sign of there ever being a wound. Sasuke, Xantox, and Nasha were amazed the 6ft gash on his body was completely gone.

_a/n: minus three feet for his tail/_

Maverick smiled at there amazement "that was nothing, a minor healing jutsu. The only thing that jutsu is good for, is healing a scraped knee" he laughed as he finished his sentence.

"Now it's time for the real stuff" he said as the fiery chakra orb returned to him mouth. "Nasha take your friend and go" he ordered. Nasha jumped on Xantox's shoulder and Xantox looked at his brother and motioned for him to follow.

"Living Flame Dragon Jutsu!" Maverick yelled as the green orb shot from his mouth, the chakra was swerving like a snake, as a dragon head was formed at the end of the attack. Its two green eyes seamed to be staring at Sasuke as it barreled towards the boy. The ground under the attack was being set on fire and the fire was melting the ground. The mouth of the chakra dragon drip acid like chakra.

The two boys jumped out of the way of the attack just as it was about to hit them. Xantox jumped into a near by tree. Sasuke had jumped towards Maverick. The chakra dragon kept going towards the trees surrounding them, it swerved past every tree not touching a single one. The dragon then made a 180 turn and was headed back towards Sasuke.

The chakra dragon roared as it opened its mouth, it clamped its massive jaws closed just missing Sasuke. "_Maverick stop your attack, he's Xantox's brother!_" Nasha yelled to Maverick.

"If he was friends with Xantox then why didn't we leave his home with this boy?" Maverick asked his eyes still glowed green. The dragon like attack continued to follow Sasuke. With each clamp of the dragon's jaw the closer it came to getting him.

"_This is bad,_ _I'm gonna have to use Chidori again"_ Sasuke thought as it was slowly becoming harder to dodge the dragon.

Nasha was still trying to come up with an answer for Mavericks question when Xantox spoke up.

"Maverick you're supposed to protect Nasha right? Well I'm a friend of Nasha so that means you would have to protect me as well," Maverick looked at the boy, his chakra dragon stopped as well and nodded for him to continue "so if Sasuke is my brother than your not suppose to attack him either."

Maverick thought for a moment, what Xantox had said did make sense. Sasuke took mavericks pause as a chance to attack. He repeated his hand signs from before and the blue electric chakra returned to his right hand. He sprang forward towards Maverick again hoping he didn't see him coming.

The instant Sasuke started to gather chakra Maverick looked over at him. "_so he's gonna try that electric attack again, I'll let my dragon take care of this" _Maverick thought as he turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke continued his charge and was hopeful until Maverick looked at him. The green chakra dragon shot from where it was floating and rush towards Sasuke roaring. Sasuke put his right hand in front of himself to send the Chidori at the dragon.

"_Maverick stop!"_ Nasha yelled

Maverick slowed his attack but it still barreled towards Sasuke. Xantox and Nasha watched as the two attacks got closer. Without even realizing it Xantox had been using his Sharingan.

The dragon's mouth was open wide as it roared the acid chakra in its mouth fell behind it. Sasuke's Chidori chirped as he ran. The two of the attacks were inches away from each other. The dragon closed its mouth on what looked like Sasuke's arm, when finally they collided. A bright light emitted from the attacks. The ground around them gave out and a crater was formed under the attack. Xantox and Nasha were blown back from the force.

The dragon opened its mouth and then closed it again. It repeated this over and over. Sasuke didn't realize it but with every comp the dragon was climbing up his arm.

"_What is this thing doing, is it chewing? Is this thing eating me?..whoa…why do I feel weak all of a sudden? _Sasuke started finding it hard to stand, and his vision was starting to get blurry. Maverick noticed his opponent's distress and laughed.

"So I see you feeling the effect my dragon gives" Maverick said with a smirk

"Effect? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused

"This attack not only has a mind of its own but it also has a secret ability if it hits an opponent of mine. The dragon can absorb my enemy's chakra and life force."

Sasuke looked down at his right arm and was shocked to see that the dragon had climbed up to his elbow. The dragon stopped its chewing and bit down hard. Sasuke hadn't noticed any pain before but now he could feel all the teeth of the dragon digging into his skin. He knelt down in pain, his Sharingan faded and he tried to pull his arm away but was unable to pull away from the large dragon.

* * *

Nasha and Xantox had been thrown across the forest by the blast of the attack. While flying in the air Xantox grabbed Nasha to protect her from the blowing debris. He held her by his chest with his arm crossed. They flew until Xantox hit a tree. The force kept him floating in the air and pined to the tree.

* * *

Maverick smiled triumphantly as he watched his enemy weaken. He looked away for a moment to see if he could find Nasha. He looked around the camp but he could not find her. Maverick knew that there were other more dangerous things in the forest than humans but if he moved to far away from his attack it would follow and could hurt Nasha.

"_You got lucky human"_ maverick thought as he started to walk away.

The dragon stopped draining Sasuke of his chakra and released his arm. It roared in Sasuke's face before it turned around and flew off towards Maverick. It stopped next to him and circled him twice, bringing back the green flaming aurora before it flew up into the night sky and ran into the green moon. The dragon, the moon and his chakra all disappeared in a cloud of green flames.

Sasuke fell to the ground holding his right arm. He looked at the wounded limb, it was steaming green and there were dozens of teeth marks. He was bleeding but not badly only small stream of blood ran from his cuts. Sasuke laid there in pain as he watched the slowly fading figure of Maverick walk away.

* * *

Xantox and Nasha plummeted to the ground. They landed with a loud and painful thud. Xantox sat up and looked at the little dog in his arms, she was unconscious. He stood up slowly using the side of the tree to help him.

"Urg, man that hurt, Nasha are you ok?" he asked as he lightly shook his friend. She didn't answer. Xantox looked around but didn't see any one so he slowly started to walk back to the camp site.

* * *

Maverick walked through the forest taking in his attacks destruction. He walked for only a few moments when Xantox came in to view. He noticed Xantox was holding Nasha in his arms and jumped over to the boy.

"Boy is she ok?"

"I have a name you know" Xantox mumbled. Maverick glared at him and Xantox gulped

"Uhh yeah she's ok..she's.. just unconscious" he answered a little afraid. Maverick nodded

"Alright let's go get your brother" Maverick said as he walked back towards the camp. Xantox nodded and followed.

When they arrived at the camp a few minutes later Xantox was in shock. Sasuke was lying on the ground holding his right arm and he wasn't moving. Xantox rushed over to his wounded brother. Sasuke's right arm had many teeth like cuts in them Xantox reached down to grab Sasuke's arm but as he touched it he was burned and quickly pulled his hand away.

"What's going on" Xantox asked confused

"The dragon attack I used is a very complicated attack"

"Complicated? What do you mean?"

"Even thou he dodged the full blow of my attack it will still drain your chakra and life force"

"Life force..so you mean your killing him!" Maverick nodded

"We have to do something then!" Maverick glared at Xantox

"Your lucky Nasha likes you" Maverick said bitterly as he laid on all fours. Xantox looked at the wolf and was confused.

"Well don't think I'm doing this cause I like you. Now hurry and get on my back before I change my mind" Xantox then grabbed Sasuke and put him on Maverick's back, he laid with his feet and arms hanging over his sides. Xantox got on himself now; he held Nasha with his left arm and held Sasuke in place with his right.

"Hold on tight," Maverick stood and crouched slightly "oh and try not to fall off" the wolf shot forward like a bullet. Maverick's speed was so sudden Xantox almost fell off. He moved swiftly, if you were standing in the wood as he ran by you would think that a tornado had just past you. Maverick flew through the woods the surroundings were a blur to Xantox and he closed his eyes to protect them from the wind.

In a mater of seconds the four of them were half way across the woods. They quickly reached there destination, Maverick came to a slow halt and stopped at the mouth of a large cave.

The cave was about 14feet high and 11feet wide, the depth however was almost impossible to tell. Maverick laid down and let Xantox off of his back. Almost immediately after Xantox was off his back Maverick shook himself as if he was wet.

"Filthy human, sitting on me as if I were a taxi," Maverick then sat down "go into the cave with your brother, when you reach the end call for Konso" he pointed towards the cave with his nose.

Xantox nodded, he picked up Sasuke and put his brothers left arm around the back of his neck and used his own left arm to hold him up. In his right arm was Nasha who was still unconscious but he slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave.

_Authors note: I could end it here but I wont :D_

Inside the cave it was oddly cold. A chilling breeze blew from the back of the cave and it was dark. Xantox made his way through the dark cave with only the faint light of the stars outside, the farther he went in the colder it got.

After walking a good 10ft he stopped and called out.

"umm..Konso?"But it was silent.

He called out again but still nothing. He stood there of a moment and he listened closely he could distinctly make out a steady breathing almost as if something was sleeping. Impatient he bent down slightly and managed to pick up a rock with out dropping Nasha. He stood again and threw the rock into the darkness in front of him. The rock flew through the air and it hit something that made a thud. Xantox called out again

"..Konso?"

This time whatever was in front of him started to move. The rock he had thrown fell and it clanked as it rolled back towards Xantox along with other smaller rocks. The large figure in front of him was giving off waves of cold air; Xantox could clearly make out snow on the floor around the creature and more snow falling off of it as it stood. A faint blue light was wrapped around the creature's legs and tail. With the new light in the cave Xantox could now see what was in front of him.

Standing before him, with glowing blue eyes was a black panther. It stood at 10feet tall and from nose to tail was 13feet. Around all four of her leg was a blue snow like mist that moved like powdered snow in a light breeze. There was a blue snowy mist at the end of her tail and a single blue stripe from in-between her ears to the tip of her nose.

_A/N: I looked up how long and tall panthers are and they're about 3-4feet tall from the shoulders and 8-9feet long, so don't get mad at me if you thinks she's oddly proportioned _

"…Konso?" Xantox called. The large cat turned its head and glared at the boy with its blue eyes.

"So were you the one who threw the rock?" the large cat asked. Xantox nodded. The cat walked towards the boy, she lowered her head to look at him at eye level.

"Who is that with you?"

"My brother he's hurt.. Maverick said-"

"Maverick? Do you mean the big green wolf?" she asked cutting him off

"Uhh yeah he's outside and told me-"

"He's outside?" she asked impatiently

"Yeah but"-

"Well what are we standing here for, lets go outside!" she said as she started to skip out of the cave. Where she stepped snow appeared on the ground. Xantox looked at the demon in disbelieve but he followed with his brother and dog out of the cave.

Maverick sat outside the mouth of the cave. He could smell the enemy in the forest but he couldn't find them and this frustrated him. A light breeze came from the cave and it was slowly getting colder. Maverick turned to look at the cave and out came Konso skipping. Maverick shook his head and sighed.

"Konso, what are you doing?"

"Maverick your back!" she said waving with her tail "so how did your patrol go?"

"There are traces of them all over the forest and even in the leaf village, but I haven't physically seen them" she nodded at his answer.

"Do you have any idea as to why they followed us?"

"I dough that he came this way to kill us, we beat him and his followers pretty bad in the sand village. I've heard rumors from the humans that an evil man named Orochimaru led him here, apparently your half brother is sealed inside the body of a 13 year old boy… Konso..Konso are you listening to me?"

During Maverick's detailed explanation of the info he received, Konso's incredibly short attention span failed her, about half way through Maverick's speech and she started to play with a dandelion just as a cat would play with a ball on a string. Maverick sighed once again.

"_And to think she's one of the strongest demons in the world, she can't even focus long enough to finish a conversation.."_

Xantox had just got out of the cave when he saw the large cat playing with the grass. Maverick looked over and saw Xantox.

"Konso, that boy wanted something from you" she looked up from her make-shift toy and looked towards Xantox.

"Hmm that kid huh, ok I'll see what he wants" she said as she sadly left her little toy. She walked over to Xantox and sat lazily in front of him.

"Ok kid what do you want?"

"Uh Mr. Maverick said that you could help my brother" Konso chuckled while looking towards Maverick and mouthed _'Mr. Maverick?'_ Maverick shook his head and rolled his eyes. Konso returned her gaze to Xantox and said

"Alright what's wrong with him?" Xantox put Nasha in his shirt and lifted Sasuke's right arm. Konso immediately knew what was wrong with him; she shot her head up with anger and gave Maverick an evil glare. Maverick had turned so his back was facing the two of them; he was looking around nonchalantly and whistling trying to be inconspicuous. Konso bent down low to get a good look at Sasuke's arm

"This is gonna get cold ok" she warned. Xantox nodded. Konso took a deep breath, and blew freezing cold air lightly on Sasuke's arm. Snow was forming around Xantox's right shoulder, he shiver do to the cold wind. A snowy mist was forming around Sasuke's arm. When she stopped the floating powdery mist hardened around Sasuke's arm forming a cast of snow.

Xantox was amazed, freezing, but amazed. "What did you do?"

"Well Maverick's attack drains all of your chakra after that it starts to drain your life force. Luckily for your brother Maverick released his attack before it started to drain his life force," Xantox nodded in understanding "the snow cast I put around his arm will heal his cuts and will double his chakra restoration speed as long as it's on his arm, so he should be at full strength tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Miss Konso" Xantox thanked as he set his brother down. He then brushed the snow from his right shoulder and hair off. After cleaning himself off he removed Nasha from his shirt. Konso noticed the little ball of fur.

"Nasha?"

"Huh, how do you know her name? Have you met before?" Xantox asked confused

"Yes we have, Nasha is my daughter" Xantox was shocked he looked at the little dog in disbelieve.

"So your saying she's a demon...like you guys" Konso nodded, Maverick walked over to the shocked boy.

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"No I thought she was a normal dog"

"So her staying the same size for the past seven years didn't give you a hint or the fact she can use jutsus by herself didn't clue you in?" Maverick pointed out. Xantox just shook his head Maverick sighed. Nasha started to wake up and all of them were looking at her.

"Nasha are you ok?" Xantox asked, she looked at him not noticing the others. "_Yeah I'm ok_," she turned around and saw Konso and Maverick "Mom what are you doing here!"

"Nasha you talked!" Xantox yelled

"Of course she can talk, how else is she gonna communicate" Maverick said rolling his eyes

"Nasha where have you been the last seven years, you said you we going for a walk and you never came back" Konso asked pouting. Nasha looked annoyed

"Well it's kinda hard to come back home if you MOVE THE HOUSE!"

"Hey I only did that once and it was an accident, I was trying a new jutsu by the way"

"It doesn't mater anymore ok. So mom, tell me why you are here in the land of fire?"

"You remember your uncle's followers' right," Nasha nodded "yeah Vox, Katos, and Nexis"

"Yes well they suddenly got the courage to attack the sand village disguised as Shukaku. Since Shukaku was a friend of mine I went to help him stop them. During the fight a monk came to seal us all unfortunately Shukaku stayed in the area and was captured and placed in a tea pot. So me and Maverick heard that your uncle could release him then came here. My brother thou didn't want to do it and I uh...uh kinda got mad and ended up fighting him. In the end I won and he banished me from the land of wind..."

"He banished you? But you were stronger and by the law of battle you over ruled him so why didn't you just banish him?"

"it's not as simple as you think, one I was in his land, two he is my OLDER brother, and three even thou he's a stupid jerk I must respect his wishes." Konso answered. Nasha was kinda confused but Xantox was completely lost. He had given up on trying to understand what they were saying and decided to take a nap. The group was quiet for some time before Maverick spoke up.

"Well it's almost morning we should keep moving."

"Moving? Where were you going?" Konso asked

"Maverick is taking us to his friend" Nasha answered walking next to Xantox

"Friends? I thought that you killed everyone one you met?"

"No mom, he leaves the good ones for later" Nasha laughed. Nasha walked over to Xantox and tried to wake him but to no avail.

"Nasha why don't you just pick him up?"

"What are you crazy?"

"Nasha, why do you insist on staying in such a weak form? You should be in your true form don't be afraid to show who you really are." Maverick said looking at the little dog. Konso looked like she agreed.

"You know Maverick is right, you should be in your true from and be proud of it. The only time you need to look the way you do now is when your around humans you don't trust."

Nasha thought for a while occasionally looking over towards Xantox.

"But mom, what if he doesn't like me...I don't want him to hate me like those villagers did..." Konso sat down next to he daughter.

"Nasha if he is a good friend then he wont care what you look like." Konso said to reassure her daughter. Nasha nodded and hugged her mom's leg. She took a couple of steps forward and stopped. Dark blue chakra started to form around her body. The chakra consumed the little dog the only thing you could see was her darker outline in a ball of chakra. The outline of her started to get bigger and bigger. It grew until it was about Mavericks size only about two feet shorter. The dark blue chakra cleared slowly and emerged a large fierce dark brown wolf.

Her fur was very wild and messy almost the complete opposite of Maverick strait well groomed fur. Her claws protrude out of her large paws. She was well built and strong looking almost like a bear, there was a light blue stripe from her nose to the end of her tail. The stripe randomly draped itself along her back making rain like stripe down her sides. She stood at 7ft and from nose to tail was 8ft. Her ears and front left paw were still black. She picked her head band from the floor, it had fallen off do to her change of size, she left it hanging in her mouth.

Konso and Maverick were already starting to leave when she started to walk toward Xantox and Sasuke. She grabbed Xantox by the back of his shirt and stood him up, leaning him against a tree. Xantox remained standing and she went over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting up with his back against a tree. Nasha got on all fours; she grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder. He was lying on her back the same way as before when he was on Mavericks back. She stood and walked over to Xantox who was still standing. She repeated what she did to Sasuke; Xantox laid next Sasuke on her back. Nasha turned and started to walk in the direction of the others. After walking a few minutes she caught up to them.

"Nasha what took you so long?" Konso asked

"These two are heavier than they look." She replied Maverick rolled his eyes

"Nasha I carried you and those two, they weigh nothing" Maverick said and Nasha gave him a mean look she continued to walk.

"Ok it's time we start moving" Maverick jump into the trees and disappeared Konso looked at Nasha and motioned for her to follow. Konso and Nasha both jumped into the trees and were engulfed by the tree line with the sun slowly rising in the horizon.

* * *

BEEP! BZZZ! BEEP!

Sakura's alarm clock buzzed for her to awaken. She groggily knocked the clock over to drown out the sound. Beep buzz beep, her clock still buzzed lightly. Finally giving up on having a nap she sat up slowly and yawned. She looked out her window on the left of her bed; it was still a little dark out the sun was just raising.

_"Urg, why does Kakashi make us get up so early..." _she thought as she slowly got out to get dressed. After getting ready Sakura left her home and headed towards Sasuke's house.

Once she got in front of Sasuke's home she got a bad felling, she walked up to his front door and lifted her hand to knock when she noticed his door was already open. She poked her head into the silent home and could see into his living room, half of his couch was showing and it looked messy but she didn't see anything. She stepped inside to get a better look.

Inside she saw nothing was out of the ordinary, just his couch look messy like someone had been laying on it. There was an open door along the wall on the left. She walked over and went inside, it was Sasuke's room.

"_Oh my gosh..I'm in Sasuke's room,_" she thought blushing "_what do I do…what if he was in the shower or something and I just walked in his room! And where is Xantox what if I'm interrupting a conversation they were having Sasuke would hate me!_" she stood there panicking not noticing the person behind her who had just entered the room.

"Sakura what are you doing in Sasuke's room?"

Sakura jumped with fright and turn around to see Kakashi looking down at her.

"Well?" he questioned

She looked up at him panicking yet again trying to come up with something to say.

"Umm when I got here..the door..was…open.." she answered nervously.

"Was it now," he was quiet for a moment "I wonder where they went?"

* * *

Maverick, Nasha, and Konso were running through the wood at incredible speed, they were hardly visible. The three of them stopped their mad dash at the edge of the forest, where a small road town was located. They were waiting in a small clearing; Maverick was sitting at the very edge closest to the town keeping a look out. Konso was lying on her back with all of her paws in the air, she was playing with an apple that had fallen off of a near by tree. Nasha had set the two boys down both of them were sitting up against a tree sleeping she still held her head band in her mouth. The sky was many shades of yellows and pinks as the sun was now almost fully raised.

They waited for Xantox and Sasuke to wake up. They didn't have to wait long because Xantox was starting to wake up. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, stood and stretched a bit. He finished his little routine and looked around.

"Umm where are we..and where's Nasha?" Maverick spoke first

"Were just outside Shiga Village and we will be entering it soon"

_a/n: that's actually a place in Japan _

" Shiga Village…ok but where's Nasha?" he looked around for her

"I um..I'm right here" Nasha said quietly. Xantox looked over to the now giant Nasha and gasped. Nasha's ears fell flat on her head and she had a hurt look on her face.

"Nasha what happened to you"

"This is how I really look, I really am a demon." She answered looking down at the floor sadly.

"Nasha…that's..so..COOL! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Xantox said with excitement. Nasha looked up at the now ecstatic boy

"You mean you still like me?" she asked hopeful

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You don't think..I'm a freak?" Xantox looked confused by her comment

"Why would I, you're my friend wither you a little puppy or a huge bear..cat..thing" Xantox said smiling. Nasha smiled back.

"Well actually I'm a PanBear Demon" she said proudly

"A who-da-whata?"

"Ha, a Panther-Bear mix demon."

"Oh ok" Xantox nodded. He walked over to her and took her head band out of her mouth. He smiled as he retied it around her neck.

"There! There he is, lets go" Maverick said abruptly. Konso looked over to Maverick, she sighed as she put down her apple and walked over to Maverick. Nasha walked over to him as well. Xantox bent down and grabbed his brother, he once again put Sasuke's left arm around the back of his neck and used his right arm to hold him up. They scooted towards Maverick.

"The three of us can't go into the village like this" Nasha pointed out

"Yes Nasha we know" Maverick said.

He stood back from the bush and his eye started to glow green he then was engulfed in flames all of a sudden. When the flames cleared a green mist like aurora was around him but he was much smaller. He walked casually forward leaving the mist like it was a cloud of smoke. When he emerged from the mist he was the size of a wolf standing about 4ft and 5ft from nose to tail, his green flames were gone and his once forest green eyes were now a bright lime green.

Xantox looked in aw at the once huge wolf.

"Wow that was cool." Maverick smiled

"Thanks kid, ok Konso your turn and this time no explosions" Konso gave a disappointed look

sigh "ok" Konso as well took a few steps away from the bushes, light blue chakra formed around her much like it did for Nasha. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue darker than her chakra. Chakra started to swirl around her slowly turning into ice and snow. The chakra swirled and swirled until it slowly got slower. The chakra stopped and in the spot the large panther was standing was a large pile of snow and in the snow was a little black kitten with a blue stripe on its head.

"_Meww_" she mewed happily. Maverick looked at Konso in disbelieve

"Konso, of all the things you could have turned into you choose a pitiful kitten." She knotted and started to play in the snow she created. Nasha was next; she stepped away from Xantox and began to shrink. Her fur became less messy and shorter. The light blue stripe on her back vanished and she returned to her puppy size. Nasha jumped over to her mom and started to play with her in the snow.

Xantox looked at the three of them and was speechless. He was so amazed he just sat down quietly.

"Alright lets go" Maverick demanded "and remember we cant talk like this..Konso" Konso nodded

"Hey you got to admit that was pretty funny seeing that's guy face, ha ha it was priceless" Konso smiled as she and Maverick started to walk out of the tree line. Nasha walked over to Xantox and jumped on his shoulder.

"Ok get your brother and let's go" she said with a smile. Xantox walked over to his brother and picked him up the same as before. They walked out of the bushes to see a very small town with a dirt road through the middle. There were only about ten buildings in the town. About four of them were homes the rest were small shops. There was one inn at the very end of the little town and at the entrance was a tea shop.

Maverick walked right into the town with Konso, Nasha and Xantox right behind him, there weren't very many people out. Only two or three people walk along the road in either direction. They walked until they were in font of the tea shop.

"So what are we doing here again?" Konso asked loudly. Nasha shushed her.

"You guys are gonna wait here ok" Maverick whispered. They all nodded and Maverick entered the tea shop. Inside on the left were three tables each had four chairs on the right, closest to the door, was a small pond with little fish swimming in it. Next to the pond was a bar like counter, behind the counter was a young girl and a young man. The girl was boiling water and cooking dumplings and ramen. The young man was by her side helping.

Maverick walked over to the counter and jumped up putting his front paws on top of the counter. The girl noticed him first.

"Midori? Is that you?" the young woman said to him.

_a/n: Midori means green..I think/ _

The young man then turned around at looked happily at the wolf.

"Shade? Shade your back!" the man said with excitement. He jumped over the counter and pet Maverick on the head playfully. Maverick growled and the man calmly pulled his hand away smiling.

"oh yeah, I forgot you don't like that"

The man was about 5'11". He had on glasses and wore a white shirt made of silk with casual loose fit black pants. He had short brown hair that went down to just above his eyes. His eyes were brown as well.

"Kate I'm gonna go ok" he said to the young woman. She smiled at him

"That's fine, you don't even work here." He smiled back at her and left the shop as they were leaving Maverick whispered quietly so that only Nasha and Konso could here.

"_Nasha tell the human to say Ishimaru will you please come with me and start walking into the forest._" Nasha heard and delivered his message.

Ishimaru and Maverick exited the shop and Xantox called to him

"umm Ishimaru will you please come with me.." Ishimaru smiled kindly at him

"sure kid" he said as he and Maverick followed the two boys and two little animals into the forest.

* * *

_WHOOO that took forever. Sorry again, we'll start working on the next one right away._

_Thanks for waiting!_

_Pie-was-here_


	8. The Crow

_Just a quick note, I'm going to start putting the next chapters title and a preveiw at the end of each chapter_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8: The Crow

* * *

_Authors Note: by crow i don't mean the guy on Kankuro's back_

Ishimaru and Maverick exited the shop and Xantox called to him "Umm Ishimaru will you please come with me..." Ishimaru smiled kindly at him.

"Sure kid" he said as he and Maverick followed the two boys and two little animals into the forest. Ishimaru looked at the bunch and wondered what they wanted. They walked back to the clearing they were in before. Ishimaru noticed the snow cast on Sasuke's arm. He looked at it closely then turned to Maverick "Shade, are you picking on little kids again?" he said smiling

Maverick rolled his eyes, Xantox and Konso laughed.

"Ha this guy is funny, oops!" Konso said quite loudly. Realizing what she did she quickly covered her mouth with her paws. Maverick, Nasha, and Xantox gave her a look. Ishimaru gave the cat a confused look, he was about to question Xantox when a young male scream echoed from behind them. Xantox and Ishimaru turned around to see a boy, he was about 10 or 11 and had light red hair that was cut very short. He had on a gray t-shirt with white flames on the rims and light blue shorts. The boy was holding what looked like a hat, behind him was a very angey bear.

"Excuse me a moment" Ishimaru said as he jumped from where he was standing and landed in-between the bear and the young boy. He took an offensive position and as the bear approached, he roundhouse kicked the unsuspecting bear in the head knocking it out. He walked over to the bears now motionless body and made sure the bear was knocked out and not dead. Satisfied by what he saw, he stood "Funny... This guy usually spends his days sleeping... what ever you did must've really made him mad." He said with a small smile on his face.

The boy, who was catching his breath, stood by Xantox. The boy turned to Ishimaru "I.. didn't do..anything.."He said as he placed the hat in his hand on his head. Ishimaru walked back to the group to hear Xantox ask the boy his name. The boy replied Rahzae.

"Rahzae? Hmm... Name doesn't sound familiar. You're not from around this region are you?" He nodded and answered "I'm from the Land of Wind, my friend told me to go to the Leaf Village to get..um..what I came for" Upon seeing the boy Maverick and Konso had a bad feeling about him but now that they heard his name they both knew who he was. Konso was about to speak when the bear grunted loudly.

The large bear rubbed its head. It sat up slowly and touched its head again only this time it looked as if it was feeling for something. Not finding what it was looking for it franticly started to search around where it sat. it stopped suddenly and looked towards Ishimaru and Rahzae. The bear looked mad it stood up and roared at the two of them.

"HEY! Give back my HAT!" the bear yelled as he stomped towards them. Ishimaru sighed "Bosko, why didn't you just tell me he stole your hat?" Ishimaru snatched the hat off of Rahzae's head and handed it to the bear. "I'm sorry for the kick... I thought you were actually trying to kill him! We both know how you get when you're angry" He said with a smile.

Bosko, the newly named bear, gladly took the hat from the young man. He put the hat, which was a brown suede Russian snow hat, back on his head. He smiled contently as he sat on the floor. Xantox was stunned and Rahzae was mad "man I found that hat" he mumbled. Nasha, Konso, and Maverick seemed to have known the bear. Nasha was happy and she jumped off of Xantox's shoulder, she ran over to the bear.

"_Uncle Bosko!_" she barkedas she jumped into his chest. He caught the little dog and held her like a little child.

"Wow Nasha jov gotn' bery big since I last seen jov" the bear said with a very foreign accent. Nasha happily licked the bears face. Next Konso walked over to him she put her little kitten paw on top of his large bear foot and she _meowed_ happily.

"ha ha, Konso vhy are jov so small?" he asked as he laughed down at the small cat. By now Xantox and Rahzae were very confused. Xantox thought that maybe Ishimaru would know what's going on.

"Ishimaru was it? Why is that bear talking!" Ishimaru turned away from the happy site in front of him and looked at them, "Mind telling me how the cat spoke earlier?" he replied cleverly. Xantox sighed

"Well I was kinda hoping that you forgot about that."Xantox said looking at Konso. The little cat looked back at the boy with excitement and he nodded to her.

"Yes about time!" Konso jumped away from Bosko "The reason why I can talk is," snow started to form around her. It circled her like a cyclone, a strong wind blew, Xantox, Ishimaru, and Rahzae had to cover their eyes. When the wind stopped Konso stood proudly next Ishimaru, snow rained down on her and a pile of snow was at her feet.

She returned to her panther form. Her light ice blue marks returned to her legs and tail, snowflakes were floating around the icy marks. She was much smaller than she was in the cave only standing at 5ft and 7ft in length. "I'm a demon" she finished shaking off the remaining snow from her body.

Bosko smiled, he got up from where he was sitting and placed Nasha in his hat. Nasha's head poked out and she smiled. Bosko walked over to Konso and gave her a big hug she hissed in objection but soon gave in and returned the bears hug. "Ah, dis is the Konso I remember!"

Ishimaru laughed lightly at the two, "Seems I know quite a few demons then, eh Shade?" he looked at the wolf, "Or do you prefer another name?" He said with a small smile.

Maverick sat and smiled "hmm, you're a clever one Ishimaru" he said as green flames started to circle his paws. "I do use a different name," the fire now shot up and engulfed the wolf's body. His eyes glowed brightly. The fire around him got bigger then it spiraled upward like a tornado and took the form of a dragons head. The dragon roared fiercely then disappeared in a cloud of light green steam. Maverick now stood at 7ft and 6ft long. He stood with burnt grass around him, his lime green fire markings returned to his legs and tail. "It's Maverick" he said proudly.

Bosko had finally released Konso and started to walk towards Maverick. "Maverick!" the large bear said with his arms open for another hug. Maverick growled at the bear as he got closer but Bosko was unafraid of the wolf and continued forward for his hug. Bosko was about close in on Maverick when a wall of green fire ascended in front of the bear. It burned the tip of his nose; Bosko rubbed the ash off his nose and smiled. "as stubborn as usual Maverick." Maverick turned his head away from the bear and huffed green fire.

Ishimaru enjoyed Maverick control over fire and answered "Maverick, eh? I'll remember it." He looked at Xantox, "So, what exactly was it that you needed me for? I've never met you, so I'm assuming Maverick brought you here."

Maverick nodded "I did indeed; the little dog in Bosko's hat is Nasha. She's Konso daughter," Bosko looked hurt by Maverick comment and removed Nasha from his hat, he smiled lovingly at her. "She needs to be protected. Konso and I have some..business to take care of." Maverick looked at Bosko and he nodded.

Bosko reluctantly placed Nasha on the floor but did not let go of her. "_Ahem_" Maverick hinted quietly. Bosko looked sad.

"_What's wrong Uncle Bosko?_" Nasha barked. Bosko mentally shook his feelings away and smiled.

"Nothing Nasha, I'm just gonna miss jou dats all, люблю тебя. (love you)" Nasha smiled back at him. The bear finally released her and she walked over to Xantox then jumped on the boys shoulder.

"Sorry about that he gets a little emotional with goodbyes, anyway if you don't mind Ishimaru, could you take Nasha and her friends back to the Leaf Village?"

"You wish me to escort the children to Konohagakure? Hmm... It's a long march, pretty far from where I usually hire out... Ah what the hell, yeah I'll do it for a friend." Ishimaru says, "Besides, I haven't been there in a good couple of years... wonder if anything's changed...?"

"Good now we can leave." Maverick said as he walked towards Konso and Bosko.

Ishimaru stretched for a moment, "Well, we'll leave now then. Gather your things, kids." He said with a smile to the two that were awake.

"Oh one last thing Ishimaru," Maverick said as he turned around and got close to Ishimaru. "I don't trust that boy Rahzae and Xantox is a fool so you're the only one I can trust. It will probably take you about three days to get to the Village. You must avoid any crows at all costs. Your lives may depend on it." he said as he once again turned to leave.

"Crows?... alright, I'll keep an eye out." Ishimaru replied

Xantox was confused but didn't ask question. He turned to wake Sasuke when he noticed the snow on his arm was starting to melt. He smiled as Sasuke started to wake up.

"Arg, what the? What happened?" Sasuke asked confused. He looked at his right arm to see the snow cast almost completely melted.

"Don't worry Sasuke Miss Konso helped you." Xantox said and pointed to Konso. Sasuke looked at the large demon cat she waved from where she was standing. Ishimaru turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, kid. Get yourself ready, we're going for a hike. I'll explain on the way." He turned back to Maverick. "Take care of yourself, friend. Catch up as soon as you can." He said with a wave while walking in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Maverick nodded and leapt up disappearing in to the forest. Konso and Bosko followed.

Ishimaru looked over his shoulder to make sure the kids were following him. "We'll walk till lunch and then rest, understood?" he called out still walking.

Sasuke wanting to find out what was going on, walked on following Ishimaru. Xantox followed Sasuke catching up when Nasha nudged him

"Nasha what's the mater?"

"_That kid, he's still standing over there_" she barked. Xantox turned around and saw the boy Rahzae. He was standing alone looking at the floor.

Xantox jumped up waving his arms. "Hey Rahzae!" he yelled. "Come on! What are you standing there for?" Rahzae smiled and ran towards the group.

* * *

**Near the Leaf Village**

* * *

It was almost noon, the afternoon sun burned brightly giving warmth to the forest below. Four people walked on dirt road. Three of them were around the same hight, the fourth was much taller. All of the shorter people held something on their backs. The tallest had a large object that was wrapped in bandages the second had a large fan and the third being the shortest had a large gourd.

"umm..miss Tamari?" the tall skrawny young man called. He was about Kakashis height and looked like he would have trouble lifting a stick. He held a scroll close to his chest and acted uneasy. He hugged the scroll tightly and looked around suspicously every few moments.

"when will be at the village" Tamari gave the man an annoyed looked as did Kankuro. Gaara, ignoring them, continued to walk crossed armed on the dirt road.

"Miss Tamari?"he called again

"We will be there when we get there, now stop complaining" Kankuro snapped at the man. Tamari punched Kankuro in the arm. he made a face at her.

"don't listen to him we should be there in about an hour" she smiled to him. the man just hugged his scroll.

After walking for a few moments Gaara suddenly stopped.

"what's wrong Gaara? Why did you stop?" Kankuro asked. he stood and looked up towards the sky.

"We're being followed" Gaara said calmly. Kankuro and Tamari were confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"Look" Gaara said facing the road in front of him. they turned to see nothing.

"Gaara there's nothing there" Tamari informed Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah little brother, your seeing things" Kankuro said as he started to walk froward. Gaara remained where he was, Kankuro and the man continued to walk. Tamari stood by Gaara.

"Gaara, do you know whats been following us?" she asked

"A crow"

"Wha- a crow?"

"it's not a normal crow..there's something about its chakra" Tamari looked at Gaara then at Kankuro.

"Kankuro come back, don't run off!" Kankuro waved his hand lazily and called out

"don't worry I'll be fine." he kept walking. a weird wind started to blow. Kankuro and the man stopped. out of the woods flew a small crow. it sped over head circling the four. It cawed as it flew. They all looked up to watch it. The crow circled them several times before landing in-between the four of them.

It stood where it landed cawing at them. Gaara released some of his sand, it floated around him protectively. Tamari and Kankuro saw Gaara's sand and ready themselves. Tamari placed her hand on the bottom of her fan and Kankuro held one of the bandages that held Crow.

The crow saw them become defensive and opened its wings facing Gaara and Tamari. its eyes started to glow red and a dark purple aura floated around it. Gaara sent his sand at the bird. it rushed at the bird and hit it in second. from Gaara's and Tamari's view it looked like the sand had covered the bird completely but from Kankuro's view the bird was perfectly fine.

The birds wings were still open. The bird opened its wings wider and brought them together quickly. a strong gust of wind blew the small wall of sand back towards Gaara and Tamari. The sand flew twice as fast as to when Gaara had thrown it..

Tamari quickly pulled her fan in front of herself and Gaara's sand put a wall in front of the both of them. the sand rained on Gaara's sand wall, it was flying so fast that it was starting to crack Gaara's sand wall.

"_the crow has infused my sand with its chakra, the attack is much stronger now_" Gaara thought as the wall continued to crack. The crow opened it wings a second time and closed it wings yet again sending more bullet like sand at the two.

"Tamari," Gaara said calmly "get out of here" Tamari gave the boy a weird look.

"what are you talking about"

"go over to Kankuro and leave" Gaara replied again with little emotion.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she objected

"Go" he said as he used his sand to throw her away from the bullet like sand. Tamari landed with a thud away from Gaara, she sat up and was about to yell at Gaara when the sand wall where she had been standing shattered sending the remaining sand flying into the woods. several trees were torn down by the force of the sand bullets.

"_whoa, it's a good thing Gaara threw me or i could have ended up like those trees_" Tamari thought. She stood and ran over to Kankuro. "Kankuro let's go" she said

"wait we cant leave Gaara" he protested. Tamari thought for a moment. "ok you stay and i'll get this guy to the village" Kankuro nodded and Tamari ran off with the man

"Ok bird, I've had enough of you" Kankuro said pulling on the ties which held Crow. Crow exited the cloths and dangled around Kankuro body. Kankuro moved his fingers and Crow started to move. the puppet stood in front of Kankuro with its arms pointing towards the bird. Crow's hands slid backwards and kunais stuck out of his wrist. Crow jerked his arm froward sending the kunais at the bird.

Gaara saw Crow throwing his kunais and he realized that if his shield broke Crow kunais could hit him. Gaara's sand wall could no longer take the assault and shattered. Gaara put up his arm to block the on coming sand. the wind hit him first, the gust sent him sliding backwards a few feet. then the sand bullets hit. they varied in size, the big lumps of sand hardly put a scratch on him but the small ones were like knives.

They hit Gaara over and over again. the bits of sand started to cut him, there was a cut on his cheek and all over his arms. a few peaces were going so fast that they went right through Gaara's body, they went through his right shoulder, his thigh, his left leg and many other places.

The crow smiled then could sense the kunais coming at him and jumped up out of the way. His wind and sand attack stopped and the crow hovered above the two. it saw the three kunais heading towards the other boy. he smiled again and sent his chakra into the last kunai.

Gaara bought his arms down to see the three kunais coming at him. he brought up another sand wall that covered where the kunais were gonna hit him but he could still see. The first two hit the sand fine but the third curved suddenly and the sand was being pushed away from the kunai almost as if it had a barrier around it. The third kunai struck Gaara in his lower stomach.

Gaara was surprised at what happened. "_What the.._" he thought "_why did my sand move out of the way.._"

"oh man, Gaara are you ok?" Kankuro yelled to him. Gaara grabbed the kunais hilt and pulled it out of his stomach he threw it to the ground.

"idiot," he mumbled "I'm fine" he yelled back putting his left hand on his new wound. The crow hovered above the two. it was about to fly away when it heard Gaara's name. it landed back on the floor and dark purple smoke covered the bird.

"_**I've heard of you Gaara of the desert**_" an evil voice echoed from the smoke.the smoke shot upward for a few seconds then cleared. A tanned young man now stood where the crow once was. black feathers were on the floor around him. He looked as if he was 17, he had short dark brown hair and blood red eyes. he had on a dark gray sleeveless shirt that had rips randomly placed upon it. he wore long faded black pants that dragged at his feet. He smiled as he crossed his arms.

"_**So are you really Gaara?**_" the man asked.

"what if i am" Gaara replied calmly.

"_**well then,**_" the man stood offensively "_**I'll have to kill you**_"

* * *

**In The Forest**

* * *

Ishimaru and the three boys had been walking for several hours. The afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky. Nasha, becoming increasingly bored, had jumped from the comfort of Xantox shoulder to the ground and walked. she marched along side Ishimaru who was in front of the others.

Ishimaru had already told Sasuke that they were going back to the village and about Nasha being a demon but Sasuke was still confused. the poor lost boy walked quietly behind Ishimaru, behind him was Xantox and Rahzae. the two of them were talking and by the looks of it were becoming good friends.

They walked for another 20 minutes when Xantox stomach growled. he held his stomach looking embarrassed Rahzae laughed at him but stopped when his stomach growled as well.

Ishimaru smiled, "I guess we pause here then" he said as a small shop came to view. Sasuke didn't want to say it but he was hungry as well.

Xantox and Rahzae smiled and walked next to Ishimaru, when they noticed the little shop. Xantox ran towards the shop with Rahzae close behind.

"Yes we can finally eat!" He yelled getting closer to the small shop. Ishimaru, Nasha, and Sasuke followed slowly after them.

"Hey! slow down you two!" Ishimaru sighed, "interesting kids you've gotten yourself mixed up with this time, Kaito..."He said aloud to himself

Xantox and Rahzae waited at the entrance for the three of them, they impatiently entered the shop and sat at a table waiting to eat.

Ishimaru and Sasuke finally walk in, Nasha slowly dragged her feet as she walked in. Ishimaru put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, he checked how much money he had and sat down at the table with them.

Xantox looked at him, "Well can we eat?" he asked

Ishimaru nodded, "Go easy though. i want to be able to move quickly, and we can't do that if you've got cramps from eating too much" he said. Xantox and Rahzae smiled and sat patently waiting for someone to bring them food.

A young man walked up to them. "hello there, what would you like to eat?" he said kindly

Xantox happily called out his order, but Ishimaru cut him off.

"You can have what you want, but remember, not too much" he said. He sat back and let them order first.

Xantox calmed down then rethought his order. "umm..do you guys have any rice balls?" he asked a little sad. the man nodded "yes we do, would anyone else like them too?"

Ishimaru chuckled. "Oh come on, you can go a little bigger than that." he said.

Xantox sighed happily"ok how about dumplings, and some for her too!" Xantox pointed to Nasha. Rahzae nodded "yeah dumplings!"

Xantox looked to Sasuke "What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged "dumplings are fine" he answered. The young man smiled. "what about you sir? what will you have?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll have Curry, and some tea as well" He said, politely. The man nodded "ok I'll be back with your food shortly" the man bowed and walked to the back of the store to make there food. About 5 minutes passed when Xantox spoke.

"Aww, this is taking forever!"he sighed.

"Yeah can't they make the food faster?" Rahzae agreed

"Patience is a useful trait for Shinobi. I suggest you learn to exercise it." Ishimaru said. He sat back and closed his eyes, relaxing. Xantox pouted as did Rahzae. Sasuke stayed quiet and waited. Nasha laid asleep on the floor by Ishimaru's feet.

The man returned about 5 minutes later with a tray of food. On it was Ishimaru's curry and tea. Next to Ishimaru's food was Sasuke's and Nasha's dumplings. The man placed their food on the table and Nasha's on the floor.

"Aww what! why did they get there food first" Xantox cried. the man smiled "because they did not complain" he turned and walked back to the shops kitchen.

Ishimaru smiled as well, "if you had exercised patience as I had told you, you would be eating like me and your friend here."

"Come on, thats not fair!" Xantox said. Sasuke, Nasha and Ishimaru smiled as they enjoyed there food.

* * *

**Near The Village**

* * *

The man stood with his back to Kankuro and he took this as a chance to attack. Kankuro sent Crow charging at the man. Crow spread his arms as he got closer to the man, he released spikes that ran up and down all his arms, Crow was coming up behind the man to grab him.

Crow speed towards the unsuspecting man. The trees around them waved back and forth and moaned as a strange wind blew for the second time but Kankuro ignored it.

Crow was only about a few feet away from the man, he opened his arms wide reading them to close on the enemy, when a huge gust of wind blew Crow away causing him to miss the man.

Kankuro and Gaara covered there eyes from the wind. They removed there hands from there faces and were about to attack when the man spoke.

"_**Well it looks as if i'll be having some help, not that i'll need it.**_ " the man laughed.

Far off in the forest the echo of trees falling became louder and louder. The sound of the tree falling was soon on top of them as the trees next to the man were suddenly throw across the forest. A huge white and red gorilla jumped from the new opening, it roared as it pounded its chest. The gorilla's fur was snow white but its belly, hands, feet, and face were a dark blood red.

Kankuro sent Crow after the large gorilla. Crow used the blades in his arm to lunge at the gorilla but it jumped from the trees dodging Crow's blades and landed behind Crow.

The gorilla grabbed the chakra threads attached to Crows body with its left hand. Its hand sizzled as the chakra burned it. The gorilla lifted its right hand high and punched Crow hard in the face.

"W_hat! How was that monkey able to see and touch my chakra threads! It doesn't mater those threads are stronger then steel he'll never be able to break them._" Kankuro thought. The gorilla moved its hand away from Crows face expecting it to be crushed but to his surprise, Crow was fine. Crow opened his mouth and chattered his teeth.

The gorilla lifted its hand again but this time while its hand was in the air red electricity circled its arm and hand. The gorilla smiled as it punched Crow again the electricity ran though Crows body and made its way through Kankuro chakra threads. The red electricity struck Kankuro paralyzing him. The gorilla laughed at Kankuro then punched Crow a third time only this time he let go of the chakra threads sending Crow at the paralyzed Kankuro.

"_aww shit!_" Kankuro thought as Crow flew closer

Crow hit Kankuro with incredible force sending the both of them flying down the dirt road. The gorilla laughed again as it pounded it chest triumphantly. It turned now to the strange man and bowed.

"_**My lord, may I kill the boy and his toy?**_ " the gorilla asked. The man smiled "_**Sure Katos I don't see why not.**_" Katos, the gorilla, smiled and turned to leave, he crouched low readying himself to jump. He shot up into the sky but was stopped when vines of sand bound his arms and legs. The sand violently sent him to the ground, a large crater was formed around Katos's body.

"i didn't say you could leave." Gaara said harshly.

Kankuro flew down the dirt road not being able to stop. He and Crow quickly caught up to Tamari and the man they were escorting. The boy skidded to a stop, dust was everywhere. Tamari ran to her brother, he was laying on the floor not moving.

"Kankuro! What happened! Are you ok?" Tamari yelled as she got closer to him. She sat by his side and look at him, he had stabs wounds all over him and the weird thing was that it look as if it was Crows spikes that had caused them. She shook him lightly and he gowned then sat up.

"Kankuro what happened?"

"argh, this giant white monkey came out of the woods..he punched Crow at me.."

"idiot why didn't you move!" Tamari yelled annoyed

"shut up..help me up will yea...freaken' Crow did a number on me..argh"Kankuro said holding his sides.

"Crow did this to you? I though you were a puppet master."

"will you can it..and just in case you forgot, Crows spikes are covered in poison." Tamari helped Kankuro up and stared to walk towards the village which was only a few feet in front of them. The man followed the two with his scroll still tightly pressed against his chest.

The man laughed at Gaara's words. "_**Who said you get to do anything!**_" he yelled as he charged at the boy. Katos sat up in the crater, he looked at the sand that _shackled_him. He tried many times to pull of the sand but it would not release him.

Gaara looked over to the bound gorilla and used his prisoner to his advantage. Gaara lifted Katos from the crater that he was sitting in with his sand and hurl him at the man. The man was knocked away from charge at Gaara and slammed into a tree.

Gaara used more of his sand to enclose Katos in, the sand flowed over the gorillas body like water. Katos repeatedly ripped chunks of sand off of himself but the sand quickly replaced what he removed. Katos was fighting a losing battle and within seconds the sand completely covered him.

The man watched as the sand consumed his companion. He stood and rushed for the large ball of sand that held his companion. The large ball of sand floated for few second, Gaara raised his arm and pointed his palm towards the ball. Gaara slowly closed his hand but not completely. The ball of sand shrank as Gaara closed his hand, when Gaara stopped the sand had formed to Katos body. In the air floated an exact copy of Katos and inside of that sand copy was the real Katos. Gaara pointed to the man.

"Kill him" The sand copy of Katos growled fiercely and roared at the man. The controlled gorilla charged at his master and swung violently. The man jumped to the side just missing the sand gorillas powerful punch. Katos turned suddenly and landed a powerful punch in the mans stomach. Without giving the mad a chance to move Katos delivered another bone crushing punch to mans stomach. The man backed up from Katos holding his stomach. Sand Katos roared again and rushed to the man he placed his hand on the mans shoulder forcing the man to look at him. Sand Katos punched the man in the face not letting go of his shoulder. Gaara turned and started to walk off.

" this was too easy" he said as he walked further away.

The man blocked one of Katos attack and cursed in anger. "_**Damn it Katos!**_" he yelled as he broke free of Katos grip and punched him in the face. Katos somersaulted away rubbing his face some of the sand crumbled off of his face and chattered as it hit the floor. Katos stood and rubbed his face again, more sand fell to the floor. He looked around confused as he regained control of himself.

"_**Katos hurry up and get that sand off of you.**_" The man ordered. Katos nodded and shook the remaining sand from his body like a dog.

"_**I'm sorry my lord, the sand controlled my body**_" Katos apologized. The man nodded then smiled. "Don't worry about it Katos, and don't call me lord that title is only for Lord Kyūbi." the man said in a less evil voice. Katos looked at the man funny.

"_**Well my lor- I mean..um..what would you like me to call you then?**_ " The gorilla asked confused.

"Vox" he said proudly.

"_**Yes, Vox**_" Katos said bowing. "Katos where is Nexis?" Vox asked.

"_**He is following the trader and his friends, like you asked"**_

"good, change into your human form now."

_**Katos gave Vox an annoyed look. "But my lor- I mean Vox, I hate my human form.."**_

"why is that?"

"_**I can't pick up stuff with my feet..and I have to wear shoes..and I can't kill people."**_

"Ha ha, is that all, get over it and lets go" Katos nodded "_**Well can I wait until we reach the village entrance?**_" He asked. Vox nodded. Katos smiled as he followed Vox, they walked quietly in the direction of the Leaf Village.

* * *

The Next Chapter-The is Fox Released: Crows and gorillas are very persuasive and Hinata becomes a hero.


	9. The Fox is Released

_Sorry for taking so long. this one has some cursing in it  
_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9: The Fox is Released

* * *

Katos gave Vox an annoyed look. "But my lor- I mean Vox, I hate my human form.."

"Why is that?"

"I can't pick up stuff with my feet..and I have to wear shoes..and I can't kill people."

"Ha ha, is that all, get over it and let's go" Katos nodded "Well can I wait until we reach the village entrance?" He asked. Vox nodded. Katos smiled as he followed Vox, they walked quietly in the direction of the Leaf Village.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

* * *

"Please grandma Tsunade!"

"For the last time Naruto, No!" Tsunade yelled for the third time that day to the pleading boy. They were both walking down a hallway in the Hokage building.

"Come on! I'm fine see," Naruto jumped up and down on his right leg then fell to the floor and stated to do one-handed push-ups with his left hand.

"..See..I'm fine.." he said between push ups. Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him on the ground. Naruto smiled up at her but his smile quickly faded as a look of pain came to his face.

"Naruto..are you ok?" Naruto shook his head

"No.." he then jumped up from the ground and smiled at Tsunade "I'm fine, he he" he laughed. Tsunade held up her fist and her face was red from anger.

"Umm…Grandma Tsunade..it was a joke" he said backing up a bit. Tsunade glared at him "You want pain? Cause I'll give yeah a hell of a lot of pain!" she said stepping closer to him. Naruto backed away with his hands up.

"Umm you know…I think I left my ramen in my room..bye!" he said as he ran down the hallway away from her. Tsunade sighed as the boy sped down the hall.

"_The only reason I'm keeping you here Naruto, is so I can protect you from the fox_" she thought as she continued down the hall.

Naruto sprinted down the hall fleeing from Tsunade. He turned while running to see if she followed him. No one was there, he sighed turning back around only to smash into someone. He and the person both fell to the ground with Naruto landing on top of the small person.

"Oh..sorry Hinata" Naruto said blushing. Hinata blushed as well. Naruto got off of her then sat next to her as she sat up. "So umm..what are u doing here"

"I..um..was looking for…well.." Naruto looked confused when suddenly he remembered something.

"Hey Hinata I just remembered!"He said standing "I have something for u in my room, come on!" He said grabbing her hand leading her down the hall.

"Ishimaru..when will we be at the village?" Xantox asked dragging his feet

"We'll be there soon see" he said pointing to a dirt road that came to view. They all walked quietly on the dirt road. An ominous wind blew from the direction of the village sending chills up there spines. Ishimaru started to walk faster with the others following close behind.

"_Something is not right,_" He thought "_we better hurry_"

The village streets were teeming with people. Every so often a ninja or anbu black op would stand on a roof and look down at the streets then continue on. Two oddly dressed men walk through the street. One of the men had black hair and was average height the other had white hair and was very large.

The white haired man wore clothing similar to the black haired man next to him. His torn short sleeve shirt was light gray there was red that looked like it was spilled and dripped on around the collar. His pants were white with red droplets on them and the ends, by his feet, were dirt stained.

The two of them walked slowly through the village taking in all of the streets and ally ways. The white haired man grunted as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Vox why are we still walking around.." He asked sounding bored. Vox crossed his arms and looked down at the floor.

"We are walking to where the boy is held" Vox answered.

"But we know where he is, we've know since we got to village... and we've past the building 167 times" he grumbled

"You counted?"

"Yeah so... are getting him this time?"

"Yes we are Katos" The two of them walked closer to there destination and stopped at a large wall that surrounded the building. The wall was tall and a faded red, behind of the large was the Hokage building. Vox nodded to Katos and he stepped forward. Katos knelt down and placed his right hand flat on the ground.

His hand glowed red and electricity swam around the ground and his hand. Katos closed his eyes then pushed his hand down on the ground. Red electrical rings flowed off of his hand. His hand looked like it was sitting on top of water making it ripple.

The rings flowed outward on the ground like they were scanning the area, they covered the entire building in front of the two. In Katos's mind he could see every thing the ring past by. People were outlined in red and Katos could clearly see there chakra networks. It was as if Katos was using the Byakugan.

He searched the building closely until two bodys caught his attention. One was holding the other by the hand. The body in front had a large red ball of chakra in there body, the other looked normal. Katos opened his eyes then stood.

"the boy is going to his room with another human. Oh and there's one coming up behind us" Vox nodded

"alright I'll go get the boy, you take care of him" Vox jumped up in the air disappearing suddenly. Katos smiled then swung his left arm. A man was stopped in mid air, he was frozen for a few seconds then went limp on Katos arm. Katos slung the man over his shoulder then jumped up on a roof and headed to the village entrance.

Naruto opened the doors to his room and the both of them look at the mess that he had created. Naruto's bed, which was up against the wall across from the door and under a window, had his pillows hanging off of it. His blanket was half on the floor and half on the bed. There were random articles of clothing laying all over the place, most of them weren't even Naruto's.

He stepped into the mess of a room and invited Hinata in. Naruto started to search around the room throwing objects around.

"It's here somewhere" he mumbled throwing clothing around. He stood in the middle of his room and rubbed the back of his head.

"um..Naruto..what are you looking for..maybe...maybe I could help." Hinata said shyly. Naruto looked to her and smiled.

"don't worry about it Hinata I'll-" Naruto was cut off by two loud thumps that came from his window. Naruto walked over to the edge of his bed and stuck his head out the window. Nothing looked out of the ordinary so he stood on his bed and looked down at Hinata.

"there was nothing out there.." He crossed his arms and started to think. Naruto was thrown from his thoughts when Hinata gasped. He looked at her shocked face, it seamed like she was looking at something behind him. He turned around to have himself lifted off his bed by a man in black. The man held Naruto by the throat in the air.

"that was easy" he said calmly. Hinata suddenly shot forward and struck the man in the chest with her palm. The man grabbed her by the wrist.

"ouch that hurt so-" the man felt a sharp pain in his chest and dropped the both of them.

"_she attacked my chakra network_" the man thought as he held his chest. Naruto and Hinata sat on the floor, Naruto rubbed his neck then looked up at the man.

"who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled in anger as he stood up. The man smiled.

"i am Vox and if you'll excuse me boy this girl must die" Vox said as he stepped down from the bed and pulled a black feather from his pocket. Naruto glared at Vox. "You'll have to go through me first" he said stepping in front of the now standing Hinata. Vox just smiled.

"sure" Vox said as he threw the feather at him. The feather flew past Naruto hitting the door behind him. The feather had left a cut on his right arm, Naruto turned and looked for the feather but in the feathers place was a kunai. Naruto turned back around to find Vox's fist coming right for him. He put up his hand in an attempt to catch Vox's punch but Vox stopped his punch just short of Naruto's hand and used his other fist to land his powerful attack.

Naruto was sent back by Vox's punch hitting the room door opening it causing him to fly into the hallway. Hinata charged at him again trying to use her gentle fist but Vox grabbed her by the wrist again and lifted her up off the ground. Hinata used her free hand to strike Vox in his side with her gentle fist. Vox frowned at her then punched her in the stomach.

"stupid bitch how dare you touch me" Vox said as he punched her again. Vox punched her repeatedly until he got a strange feeling. He looked around as he now held Hinata by her throat blood drip from the corner of her mouth. Red chakra started to flood the doorway. It flowed on the ground like mist. The chakra spiraled up part of Vox's legs and sparked where it touched him.

"_**If you touch her one more time I'll kill you**_" Naruto said in a demonic voice as he entered the room. Red chakra flowed off of him like water. His eyes were blood red, the whiskers on his face look wild, fangs protruded out of his mouth and his hands had razor sharp claws. Vox smiled at his word.

"you mean like this" he said punching her in the stomach again. Naruto growled loudly, Vox only smiled again. He brought his fist back to punch but was stopped for some reason. Naruto stood in front of Hinata with Vox's wrist in his hand.

"_what the...how did he get over here?_" Vox thought confused. He pulled his arm back expecting for his arm to be free but to his surprise Naruto still held it. Annoyed with him Vox tightened his grip on Hinata throat. She gasped and tried to pull his hand away but with no luck. Naruto looked back at her then growled again.

"what you don't like that," Vox tightened his hold once again "i thought you were gonna kill me" he questioned. Naruto growled again he suddenly twisted Vox's wrist to the side until the _crack_ of his bones breaking was heard. Vox jerked his hand away from Naruto but he did not let go of Hinata, instead he proceeded to choke her. Hinata struggled to breath and slowly lost consciousness.

"_**You bastard!**_" Naruto yelled as he released a bones crushing punch into Vox's face. Vox flew back smashing through the room window, he skidded down a street and crashed into a building. Naruto sat by Hinata, who had fallen when he punched Vox, on the floor. He lightly tapped her shoulder but she didn't wake, he wiped the blood from her face and cupped her check.

Naruto picked her up bridal style then stood. He jumped out of he window and ran on the rooftops heading towards the village entrance.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade yelled as she stomped down a hallway rushing to Naruto's room "where the hell is my shirt!! I swear if your hiding them again I'm gonna beat the living daylights...out..of..you?" She had arrived at Naruto's room to find the door bashed in laying on the floor.

She entered and found her missing clothing "_That kid...I'm gonna kill him" _she thought. She examined the room closely, she noticed blood on the floor. She frowned. Tsunade lifted her hand up then said "team A leader" and an anbu black op appeared next to her.

"yes Lady Hokage?"

"two men from your squad are dead and Naruto is missing" she said. The anbu sounded shocked.

"what are you talking about Lady Hokage?" he asked. Tsunade pointed to the busted window. The anbu walked over and looked out he gasped with surprise. Two body's lied on the roof with black feathers in their backs. He turned around and bowed to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry My lady I'll look into this personally."Tsunade nodded and he vanished. She sighed and looked down to the floor. A colorful clump of paper was on the floor. Tsunade picked it up to get a closer look. It was an origami flower or it was an origami flower. Someone had stepped on it and flattened it. Tsunade smiled. She placed the flower in one of her pockets then left the room.

"Shizune!" She called. Shizune appeared next to her.

"yes Lady Tsunade"

"find Kakashi and tell him to find Naruto" Tsunade said walking away.

"umm ok" Shizune watched Tsunade march down the hall.

Naruto sat in a tree outside the village. Hinata was in his lap she was still unconscious. He sighed then looked at his clawed hands.

"_why am I still like this..why haven't I changed back. Normally I can control this..what's changed_" he thought then sighed. He looked down at the unconscious girl and smiled. Something inside of himself pulsed and a huge amount of chakra was released from his body.

"_something has to be causing this_" he thought looking around. Past a few tree in front of him was a man with white hair. Naruto decided to go over to where the man was to see what he was doing. He placed Hinata where he was sitting in the tree and quietly jumped to a tree near the man. The man was standing over another person who was on the ground. The man on the ground looked like he was an anbu.

The man stood there as the anbu on the floor started to wake up. He sat up slowly and looked around. The man reached down an picked up the anbu by the neck. The man held the anbu high off the ground, he struggled to breath.

The man smiled then stabbed the anbu in the chest with his other hand, red electricity surged from the mans hand through the anbu. The man released the anbu and he fell to the floor dead; he turned and looked right at Naruto then disappeared.

Naruto hurried back to the tree he left Hinata in he quickly scooped her up and leaped from the tree. The tree suddenly caught fire and fell to the forest floor. Naruto ignored the tree and ran deeper into the forest.

Hinata started to awaken and Naruto stopped his dash to watch her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the transformed Naruto for the first time.

"Naruto..what happened to you..why do you-" she stopped and coughed for a bit. She tired to talk again

"Wait Hinata stop talking your only hurting yourself. I'm gonna help you believe it" he said kindly. "_wait why am I running away from the village the hospital is at the village_" he thought as he continued his dash away from the village.

"_**because I said you must**_" a dark voice said from inside himself. "_what the fox!_"

"_**yes the seal that holds me is weakening once again**_"

"_but why? I thought grandma Tsunade stopped the jutsu that was doing that before_" Naruto asked the fox confused.

"_**My half sister has nothing to do about this, it was the man you just saw and the man in your room**_" Kyūbi laughed. Naruto felt another pulse and more of the fox's chakra flooded his body. Naruto fought to keep control of himself the more chakra that was released the harder it became for him to control his body.

Hinata could feel Naruto's sudden spike in chakra, she noticed that a red aura was starting to from around him. She didn't say anything though following Naruto's advice.

Ruble fell from the destroyed wall, debris laid scattered around Vox's motionless body. People gathered round the hole to see what had happened. They all stared at the strange man on the ground. Vox grunted loudly and the crowed of people gasped backing away.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his face. He grabbed the bottom of his face and jerked it to the side causing a loud _crack_ as he forced his jaw back in place. He did the same for his wrist. He stood and wiped the ruble from his clothes then stepped out of the hole in the wall. He looked around for a bit then sighed. Dark purple chakra circled his body. The chakra made its way to his back then started to form wings. The chakra disappeared and two black dragon sprouted from his back. The people watching gasped again and backed up further as Vox moved closer to them.

Vox looked up then shot into the sky and flew off towards the forest with incredible speed.

Naruto advanced further from the village still trying to fight the fox. He stopped suddenly then shot down to the ground. Him and Hinata both looked up to see through a tree was a large golden spear, it's blade was serrated and there was a lightning bolt in the middle of it. He jumped to a new tree and looked for his new enemy. A tree behind him suddenly flew across the forest. Naruto watched in the direction that the tree had come from.

Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind himself but didn't move. The person punched him in the back of the head. He and Hinata flew towards a tree, Hinata was gonna hit first and she was gonna hit hard.

"_I don't think Hinata could take and impact like that..she already has at least three broken ribs.._" he thought as an idea came to mind. At the last second he turned. Only Naruto slammed into the tree and like he thought he hit hard. The tree snapped as Naruto and Hinata collided with it, they and half the tree fell to forest floor. Again they hit hard and a crater was formed in the ground.

Hinata immediately noticed that Naruto protected her. They were both laying in the crater, Naruto looked unconscious. She shook his shoulder but he didn't move.

"Naruto..." The man that attacked them was the man with white hair that Naruto had seen before. He started to walk over to them.

"stop!" Hinata yelled. The man stopped then smiled.

"well that was odd, but by your sent my master already gave you a beating" he started to walk closer.

"now stay there and die while I take this boy" Hinata stood ignoring the pain she felt through out her body.

"No. I wont let you hurt him" she took her family's stance and waited for him to move.

"do you think a mere human girl can defeat me, Katos?" he asked taking another step closer. He stopped suddenly then laughed.

"you know what I think I'm gonna use this" Katos reached behind himself he pulled out a golden poled spear. The spear was the same spear that the two of them were attacked with before. He use his free hand and pulled on the bottom of the spear as if he was pulling rope. A rope did appear but it was made from red electricity. He brought the spear over his head ans started to swing it in the air.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata standing over him to protect him.

"_what the..ouch..stupid guy.. wait if Hinata is protecting me then.._" Naruto thought sitting up. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto your ok" she said not paying attention to the man in front of her. Katos took the time to attack, he threw his spear right at her. Naruto shot up and stood in front of her taking the blow. The spear hit him in the left shoulder and the spears tip protruded out his chest. Hinata gasped and tried to remove the spear but Naruto pushed her back. She looked at him with saddened eyes he stared at the ground when he was electrocuted by Katos spear.

He fell on his knees as the shock stopped. Katos pulled on the electric rope and the spear was jerked out of Naruto's shoulder. Hinata knelt down next to him and cringed from pain. Naruto helped he to sit in the crater then he stood and looked at Katos he growled disappearing. Katos scanned the area for him but he could not find him. Katos turned around when out of nowhere came Naruto he jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Katos flew back far into the forest. Naruto made sure he was far off then ran over to Hinata, she was laying on the floor unconscious she had passed out from pain, he picked her up then jumped off deeper into the forest.

Four people and a small dog walked along a dirt road. The two taller ones walked well ahead of the two smaller people the dog was walking in between both partys.

"Hurry up Xantox, you two are falling behind" Sasuke called back sounding annoyed.

"shut up Sasuke my legs are moving ok" Xantox called equally annoyed. Sasuke looked up at the sky and continued to walk on.

A few moments past before a wave of chakra hit the group. Sasuke and Ishimaru both could sense someone with a huge amount of chakra coming there way.

"Ishimaru..do you feel that?" Sasuke asked. Ishimaru nodded

"Alright... time to see what you've learned with your days at the academy, kid... Xantox, Nasha, and Rahaze... head into the brush. Sasuke, you go with them, but stay in ear shot and out of sight"He said the to rest of the group.

"_As for me..._" he thought heading into the bushes but still staying close to the road. Sasuke and the others watch Ishimaru confused.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" They all snapped out of there confusion and headed into the bushes as well. They waited for only a few moment before Naruto and Hinata fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the road. Naruto looked at the road behind himself and watched. He had a large wound that was bleeding badly on his left shoulder and his clothes looked charred. Sasuke stood and watched.

Almost as soon as he landed Naruto jumped back up as Katos crushed the floor he had just been standing on. Ishimaru called out from the bushes, throwing voice so it sounded as though it was from the other side of the road.

"A grown man picking on helpless children... never thought I'd see the day..." Katos looks around for the voice then looked at the bushed everyone was hiding in he smiled.

"_hm... guess not_" Ishimaru though"_this'll be interesting_"he thought as a smile made it's way to his face.

Katos turned back to Naruto and charged at him he drew back his hand to punch but vanished before he reached Naruto. From behind the vanished Katos sprung Vox who landed a powerful punch in Naruto's face.

"thats what you get for breaking my jaw" Vox called out. Vox started to charge again but a shuriken flew past his head and hit a tree.

"Two men for two children... one of them unconscious no less! Wow, you two must feel really good about yourselves..." Ishimaru said with a chuckles as he appeared out of the bushes. Naruto watched Ishimaru closely as Katos appeared next to Vox.

"So human you want to stand in our way" Katos said

"human? ahh, you must not be human yourself then. Good, this'll be quite entertaining!" Ishimaru said with a smile. He walked into the middle of the road and calmly stood there it was as if he didn't have a care in the world. Vox smiled back

"I will deal with the human, Katos get the boy" Katos nodded

"what about the girl?" Vox's smile widened

"Kill her"

* * *

Next Chapter- The Truth Comes Out: some one in the group has a big secret and the 9-tailed Fox seams to be winning the battle for control..


	10. The Truth Comes Out

_Sorry for taking so long again ;_

Demons Within

By 'Sharingon-Master' & Pie-was-here

We don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

* * *

"So human you want to stand in our way" Katos said

"Human? ahh, you must not be human yourself then. Good, this'll be quite entertaining!" Ishimaru said with a smile. He walked into the middle of the road and calmly stood there it was as if he didn't have a care in the world. Vox smiled back

"I will deal with the human, Katos get the boy" Katos nodded

"What about the girl?" Vox's smile widened

"Kill her" Vox ordered. Naruto growled holding Hinata close. Ishimaru laughed

"I don't think you'll want to do that, after all... it'd take both of you to handle me" he said very calmly showing no emotion, he hoped they would take his bluff. Katos only laughed he reached behind himself and pulled out his golden spear. Ishimaru shrugged his shoulders.

"suit yourselves...you've been warned" Naruto jumped back at the sight of the spear and started to run off

"Not so fast kid" Katos said smashing the ground with his spear. Red electricity shot from the ground and charged towards Naruto and Hinata. The electricity surged forward at blinding speed striking the both of them. Naruto stood for a moment as he and Hinata sparked.

Sasuke stood getting ready to attack Katos when Ishimaru spoke up.

"Sasuke! Stand down!" Sasuke stopped and glared at him. "why" he asked.

"You know full well why" he continued "get "them" to safety first" Sasuke nodded then ran back to the bushes and lead the others away from the impending fight. Naruto all of a sudden shot forward running off into the forest. Vox took a few steps towards Ishimaru. He looked at his opponent and smiled.

"I guess you're the first one then?" Vox smiled as he pulled a feather out of his pocket. The feather glowed dark purple then got longer. The glow faded and Vox was now holding a black and silver sword. The swords blade was dark black and its hilt was silver with a dragon wrapped around it. The dragon was black with red and it acted as a grip, the end of the dragon like grip hung from the hilt looking like a tail. The sword's blade glowed dark purple. Ishimaru smiled again.

"An Avian Demon... This will defiantly be interesting." Vox launched forward trying to stab Ishimaru but he disappeared. Vox searched the surrounding trees for Ishimaru, he was standing in a near by tree which Vox did not notice..

"You'll have to do better than that, my friend" Vox turned to him in the tree then to Katos

"What are you still standing there for, go!" he ordered. Katos leaped up past Ishimaru and Vox landing behind Vox. He bolted into the forest giving chase to Naruto and Hinata. Vox pointed his sword at Ishimaru but he disappeared again.

"_This human is using some kind of speed jutsu to get away from me_" Vox thought. Ishimaru quickly appeared in front of Katos cutting him off from his escape then slammed his fist into Katos's jaw sending the large man tumbling back.

"_if I can piss them off... I may be able to keep them away from that boy and the others... Let's only hope I don't have to last too long before I get the hell out of here..._"he thought.

Katos somersaulted to the ground immediately throwing his spear at Ishimaru. The spear flew back and hit a tree. Ishimaru was now standing on top of the spear smiling. Katos smiled then clapped his hands, electricity shot out of the spear hitting Ishimaru or so Katos thought. A cloud of smoke appeared where Ishimaru had been standing and then a sparking log fell.

A voice from behind Katos called out

"Water Technique!: Waterfall Crush!" Ishimaru shot out from behind Katos, with a watery aura around him, and slammed his water covered elbow into the back of Katos's head. Katos flew into the woods with a dirt cloud spewing up. Vox charged Ishimaru from behind but Ishimaru back-flipped over him kicked off his back landing behind Vox.

Vox turned swiftly and shot a dark purple aura from his sword. The aura wrapped itself around Ishimaru like a rope.

"_huh?_" Ishimaru thought as he tried to get free but with no luck "_that was careless! Stop screwing around!_" he scolded himself. Vox smiled

"I see you're stuck" he laughed Ishimaru laughed as well.

"Indeed, maybe I underestimated you two a little."

"Two?" Vox said pointing to where Katos had fallen "Katos left a long time ago"

"He'll never catch up with them" Ishimaru smiled "by the time he does, he'll be outnumbered and overpowered" he bluffed again.

Vox laughed "well maybe we should help him" he said as he lifted his sword. Ishimaru was lifted off the ground and floated in the air in sync with Vox's sword. Vox swung his sword in the direction that Naruto had gone Ishimaru was catapulted forward.

"_Bingo_" he thought as he flew through the air.

"Light Technique! Radiant Burst!" all of a sudden a bright white light was shining from Ishimaru's body. Vox had to cover his eyes from the light.

"Stupid human" he mumbled as he walked after Ishimaru. Far down the road Ishimaru landed safely on the ground

"_Now to use this time to my advantage_" he thought as he got up and raced after Katos. Ishimaru had a huge lead and Vox was no where in sight. Up ahead on the road Ishimaru spotted someone sitting on the ground to his surprise it was Vox. He was sitting looking bored as Ishimaru got closer he yawned.

"Wow your slow" he said still yawning. Ishimaru slid, dirt from the road scattered around his feet, as he stopped then smiled.

"Really now?" Vox stood

"Yeah" Vox answered then vanished.

"_Hmm so he found out about my Flash Step technique_"Ishimaru thought as he disappeared as well. He was further up the road now.

"_gotta stop that... I'm feeling the fatigue already..._" Ishimaru thought. Tree along the road suddenly became warped as dark purple chakra sizzled off of them Vox burst threw the trees and started to run by Ishimaru's side.

"aww are you getting tired" he smiled "here let me help you" Vox reached over and placed his hand on Ishimaru's back, while doing that he secretly placed a small back feather where his hand was then pushed Ishimaru forward giving him a huge boost in speed.

"_What the hell?!_" Ishimaru thought. Ishimaru kept an eye out behind him preparing himself to jump at any second. Vox was standing on road behind the speeding man, his body glowed dark purple. Chakra covered him taking the shape of a bird of some sort. Vox's shroud of chakra exploded with dirt flying up everywhere.

A cloud of dust and dirt covered Vox. The ground cracked and flew up as he stepped. A terrifying roar blasted the dust away from where Vox had been standing; in his place was now a large black beast. Its body was like a crow, its legs, tail and wings were of a dragon. Its head was like a crow only its black beak had the teeth and nostrils of a dragon. It jumped up using its large dragon wings to give it a boost which sprinted it forward at incredible speed. In no time at all it caught up to Ishimaru. The beast brought its wing close to Ishimaru as if to hit him.

* * *

Naruto ran further into the forest. He stopped in a tree and looked at Hinata. She was still unconscious. He was still bleeding almost the whole left side of his shirt was covered in blood.

"_I'm bleeding pretty bad... but I don't feel any pain.._" he thought sitting in a tree. All of a sudden Naruto was sent flying forward. He reached for a tree branch and swung himself around with his good arm. He landed on a different tree then looked back at what hit him. It was Katos, he stood on the branch Naruto had just been on. Katos bent down and picked up Hinata by the throat. Naruto shot forward charging at him. Katos held Hinata over the edge of the tree and with a wicked smile dropped her.

Naruto stopped instantly jumping on a near by tree branch, he shot down after her. He quickly caught up to her falling form catching her in mid air, Naruto landed on the ground safely. Katos jumped down from the tree and laughed.

"I'm gonna kill that girl then you. so you might as well see my true form." Katos started to glow red. A beastly roar came from him. He ripped off his shirt and roared, his shirt sparked and sizzled then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. He started to get larger red chakra covered him completely. Within the chakra Naruto could see Katos grabbing himself and ripping apart his body. His chakra exploded suddenly sending dirt all over. A large white and red gorilla burst through the dirt and punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto flew back smashing into a tree the tree snapped where Naruto hit it. The damaged tree toppled over landing next to Naruto he was on the ground with Hinata in his lap. Naruto placed Hinata on the ground next to the fallen tree then stood. A tree from out of nowhere burst through the forest heading towards Naruto and Hinata. He stood in front of Hinata bracing himself, the tree slammed into his body. He skidded back catching the tree and forced himself to stop moving.

Naruto held the up the tree grunting as he started to walk forward. He stopped then spun in a circle throwing the tree back at the large gorilla then ran after it. Katos laughed as the large tree speed towards him, he raised one arm catching the tree with ease. Katos held the tree in one hand bringing his arm back reading to throw it back. Naruto quickly jumped up on the tree running down the side of the tree at Katos.

Katos threw the tree to the side but Naruto jumped off of it heading strait for him. Naruto drew back his fist and punched Katos in the head but to his surprise Katos didn't move, Katos didn't even flinch.

Katos only laughed as he grabbed Naruto my the shirt. He chucked the boy like a small pebble towards Hinata. Naruto slammed into a tree snapping it like a twig. He fell along with the newly snapped tree to the ground. Katos jumped over to him landing hard which crated a small crater where he landed. He picked up Naruto by the throat then walked over to Hinata.

"This is the girl you have been trying to protect." He said stepping on her chest.

"your not doing a very good job" he laughed.

* * *

Just as the wing of the large beast was about to hit Ishimaru he jumped up trying to land on it's back. The bird like creature turned in mid air grabbing Ishimaru with its large dragon like claws before he landed.

"how do you like my true form" it said with a laugh "it don't matter," it said flying higher "here I'll give you a ride to that boy's death" the transformed Vox said. He flew even faster now. Ishimaru only smiled.

"gotcha, Thunder Technique! Thor's Rage!"he yelled as a blue lighting bolt fell from the sky and struck Vox in the back. Vox's body sparked and he flew lower to rest a bit.

"that actually hurt." he said still getting closer to the ground "lets see how you like this" Vox dove down to the ground flying right above the dirt road they were on. Vox was so close to the ground that if Ishimaru were to reach down he would be able to touch the ground. The dragon bird darted into the forest he brought his foot that Ishimaru was being held in close to the ground he was trying to drag Ishimaru on the ground.

"_here we go..._" Ishimaru thought as he started to swing his body. Vox shook his foot to try and make Ishimaru stop. He was swaying back a forth making it hard for Vox to control where he was going.

"stop moving around you" He said getting lower again. Ishimaru smiled.

"or what?" Ishimaru said swinging one last time, this time he swung high enough to reach Vox's wing and without hesitation he grabbed it yanking hard on it.

"arg! Hey stop your gonna make me-" Vox flew head first into a tree. His body relaxed which released Ishimaru from his foot. Ishimaru moved away from the unconscious demon and looked around. There was a clearing not to far off, in the clearing he saw a large white gorilla holding Naruto. It also looked like it was standing on someone. He stood then jumped up in the air.

"Fire Technique! Meteor Dive!" he shot towards Katos with a flaming kick. Ishimaru then felt a sudden pain but continued his attack. Katos looked over at Ishimaru then threw Naruto at his attack. Ishimaru's flames faded and he stopped his attack colliding with Naruto, he and Naruto fell to the ground.

"_damn... he must've hit me with some kind of a poison when he got me with that whip-sword..._" Ishimaru thought as he felt more pain. "Wood Technique... Nature's Caress..." he said quietly making hand signs. His body glowed lightly as his wounds started to heal but a small feather on his back glowed dark purple and the poison that was in his body strengthened.

"_damn... gotta get rid of this somehow..._" he thought. Katos walked back over to Hinata and stepped on her again.

"I guess it's time for you to die" Naruto stood and growled at him.

"You leave her alone!" he yelled as he charged at him. Ishimaru got to his knees as Katos pulled out his spear again. He pointed its sparking blade at the charging Naruto but Naruto didn't move. Ishimaru started to sweat from the intensity of the poison

"Look out Kid!!" Ishimaru vanished from his spot on the ground appearing in front of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto then vanished again appearing away from Katos' spears path. He moved in front of Naruto and faced Katos. It was obvious by his heavy breathing that Ishimaru was tired. Naruto growled again

"Why did you do that! he's hurting her!" he yelled his eyes were still red like the fox's and his body was lightly covered in its red chakra.

"You would've been killed trying to save her had you kept rushing in like a drunken fool!" He coughed a bit as the poison became stronger. Naruto only pouted.

"I'm gonna save her, don't try to stop me!" Naruto shouted all of a sudden as he jumped over Ishimaru and charged at Katos again. Ishimaru glared at him as he ran.

"Can't save her if your dead, kid... think before you leap, _fool!_"

Not to far off in the forest Vox had just removed himself from the tree he had crashed into.

"_Stupid human...pulling on my wing like that_" he thought. He jumped up creating a shockwave on the ground that blew back some trees. He flew in sky and searched the forest below. He soon found the battle that was about to begin.

Vox dove down to the ground causing dust to fly all around Katos and Ishimaru. The dust cleared quickly with Vox standing next to Katos. He looked over at the panting man.

"Well it looks my poison is working" he said with a smirk. Naruto, who had stopped his blind charge and Ishimaru watched the two of them for a moment. Hinata still laid on the ground under Katos foot. Ishimaru made hand signs quickly

" Earth Technique! Gaia Smash!" spears of rock shot from the ground causing Katos and Vox to jump back. The rock completely missed Hinata.

"Damn human" Katos said as he shot lightning at Ishimaru. Naruto stood for a second then ran towards Hinata.

"You two get out of here. I'll hold them as long as I can.." Ishimaru said then rolled to the side dodging the lightning. It took him a while to get back up and he coughed again.

"damnit..." he mumbled.

"poor human" Vox laughed as he sprang from the forest behind Ishimaru crashing his wing into Ishimaru's back.

"gah!" he tumbled forward and grunted as he struggled to get up. Vox stood over him as Katos charged at him as well. Naruto thought getting Hinata but turned around and suddenly charged after Katos. He jumped up and kicked the gorilla in the back of the head. Katos stumbled forward tripping over Ishimaru and slammed into Vox. The two demons fell back and sat on the ground confused.

"Thought I told you to run, kid..." Ishimaru said as Naruto helped him to stand. Vox stood then used his foot to draw a pattern in the ground he smiled once he had finished.

"My master will be freed!" he said as he placed his foot on the pattern on the ground. The pattern glowed a menacing red.

"yeah right!" Naruto yelled as he ran at the two but as he ran his body pulsed. He stopped dead in his tracks. Red chakra started to from around his body. Ishimaru watched in confusion. The chakra quickly covered Naruto's entire body. He growled as the chakra started to take shape, two fox ears formed on top of his head and his already sharp claws became sharper. His red eyes lost there human likeness and was replaced by slits, the wild whisker marks on his face became more feral, a tail formed behind him it waved slowly back and forth. Naruto growled loudly as he got down on all fours.

"_wait... the nine-tailed fox?! this must be...wait a minute... the seal he drew... That's it! Gotta hurry though..." _Ishimaru thought.

Vox laughed as the seal got brighter. The red chakra around Naruto grew in power, a blob was stating to form near the first tail. A second tail was beginning to form. Ishimaru started to get up when a sudden pain shot threw his body.

"_this damned poison is getting to be too much for me to try and heal..._" he continued "_alright... here it goes...!_" Ishimaru shot up and ran for Vox. He started to charge up some chakra for his attack, a blue watery aura surrounded his body. Katos stepped in front of Vox and the seal he pointed his spear at Ishimaru, it sparked with electricity.

Ishimaru jumped up disappearing into the forest. Katos followed him with his spear and pointed at where Ishimaru should have been. Vox walked over to the changing boy and smiled. Ishimaru watched the seal and thought

"_gotta make this count..._" Katos released a burst of red electricity at Ishimaru. Ishimaru jumped up dodging the electricity and unleashed his attack

"Raging Waterfall!" the blue aura around looked like a waterfall as he flew down towards the seal. Katos jumped back and stood under his attack to protect the seal. Ishimaru smiled "_gotcha_" a second surge of chakra flew off of his body

"Wrath of the Seas!" A huge wave of water crashed down on top of Katos and the seal. A large dust cloud formed all around the two, Katos was unable to block all the water and some got close enough to smudge the seal stopping its glow. As soon as the glow from the seal stopped Naruto's second chakra tail had completely formed, around Naruto's lips were dark black lines almost like the gums of a fox. With the seal broken his chakra flow stopped and the third tail that was starting form stopped not forming at all. Ishimaru knelt down looking tired.

"_well... I damaged it... but not enough it seems..._" he thought

_a/n: if anyone was wondering the seal Vox used was like a summoning jutsu, but since the 9-tailed fox has no physical form(technically) it summoned Kyūbi's chakra instead_

Vox stood next to Naruto and smiled. "_he's not completely free but this should do for now_" Vox thought. "so master are you happy with us?" Vox asked Naruto. Naruto stood up calmly then turned to Vox, he smiled then looked around for Katos but he noticed Hinata on the ground first.

He turned to Vox and growled. Vox tilted his head in confusion. Naruto roared at him and used his two chakra tails to pick up Vox. Vox's body burned where the tails touched him. Naruto turned looking for Katos when he found the gorilla sitting on the ground he hurled Vox at him. Ishimaru watched on in confusion.

"_wha...?_" Naruto roared again but stopped abruptly he grabbed his head closing his eyes and grinding his teeth. He growled sounding frustrated and in pain. An evil demonic voice boomed in his mind

"_**You fool! Why did you attack them!**_" Kyūbi roared from within his mind. The enraged demon used his own chakra to burn Naruto. Not far off from the possessed boy was Hinata who was finally awakening. She laid on the ground confused but tried to sit up, she winced while holding her side and sat up slowly. The confused girl looked around when some strange and powerful chakra caught her attention.

"_huh? What that chakra.._" she thought turning to where the powerful chakra was coming from. She gasped when she realized it was coming form Naruto.

"B_**ecause you chose to attack my friends..as you call them I'll just make you attack yours**_" Kyūbi laughed as he took control of Naruto's body. Naruto growled once more as he turned to Hinata. He started to slowly walk towards her until he winced then abruptly charged for her at full speed.

Ishimaru acted quickly as he forced himself to get up and push Hinata out of the way.

"_I..I won't..let..you win!_" Naruto said to Kyūbi as he forced himself to slow down enough to miss both Ishimaru and Hinata.

"_**You can try to fight me but you will not win**_" Kyūbi said back as he made Naruto slide on the ground behind the two turning around to charge at them again. Ishimaru stood in front of Hinata and braced himself for the impending attack.

"Go! get out of here, he's lost control!" Ishimaru said to her but Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not gonna leave him here"

"If you don't go, it's quite possible he'll kill you... He has no control over his actions right now... he's fighting the demon for control, and it's quite possible he won't win... if you run now, I can hold him off long enough for you to get to safety.." He said to her as he held his side the poison was slowly intensifying. Hinata shook her head again

"No, I won't leave you or him" she answered. Naruto interrupted their conversation by using his tails to grab the both of them. This time when held my the chakra tails the two of them didn't get burned like did Vox. Ishimaru and Hinata struggled to get free, Naruto only laughed as he tightened his grip on them.

Far Off In The Forest

"Konso vhair are ve going?" Bosko asked as he struggled to keep up with the two demons ahead of him.

"Maybe if you would work out every once in a while you could keep up with us" Konso said very out of character. The three demons speed through the forest. Konso was in the lead with Maverick right behind her and Bosko a little far back from Maverick.

"If I were you I would stop complaining and keep up..." Maverick said back to Bosko.

"Jes but alls I vant to know is vhair ve going" Bosko asked again. Konso growled suddenly and shot forward. Maverick and Bosko followed. As Konso ran ice formed around her feet and up her front legs, sharp claws of ice were formed where her claws would be. She pounced while running crashing into another cat like beast. Konso and the other demon collided with a tree, she jumped back releasing it from he ice claws. Konso stood next to Maverick who had just gotten there.

"Nexis! Where is Vox!" She roared. The cat stepped forward and reveled itself. It was a Lynx that stood at about Konso size which was about the size of a car, his fur was light brown and his paws were a darker brown. His yellow eyes glared at Konso.

"well why should I tell you" he said back. He continued to walk forward off of the tree branch and floated in the air. Dark brown sand floated under his feet and around his body. Konso jumped forward tackling him. The Lynx jumped back still standing on it's floating sand. Konso now stood on a slab of ice that was floating in front of him.

"Where is he" She asked again. Nexis only smiled as a strange gust of wind blew by. With this wind came the sent of a familiar enemy. Konso and Maverick both realized who I was, they turned and looked towards the direction that the breeze had come from. Bosko had just arrived where they had been standing. He panted as he slumped up next to a tree. Maverick turned back to Konso and she nodded. The two of them dashed off in the direction of the new sent.

"aww come en! I just got here!" Bosko said as he watched them speed off. He slowly looked around and noticed Nexis.

"huh?..Nexis?...jou still alive?" he asked lazily scratching his chin. Nexis laughed

"your still the lazy fat ass I remember" Nexis chuckled. Bosko sighed then stood up on two feet.

"now dat vasn't nice. I call jou by jour name and den jou insult me. I could hav said jou vere a pansy осла, хорошо для ничего не кусок дерьма (pansy ass, good for nothing piece of shit). Bosko laughed and Nexis looked confused.

"...I have no idea what you said but it must have been an insult because your laughing" Nexis said getting closer. His sand started to circle around Bosko. Bosko sighed again

"so jour gonna fight me eh?" Bosko's fur started to move and his body pulsed.

"your too much of a fat ass to put up a fight, it will be like killing a human" Nexis laughed. His sand closed in on Bosko enclosing the bear in a large cage of sand. His sand floated around the cage Bosko was in, it was clumping together. Several blobs of smaller sand floated around the larger one, the blobs changed into long spear like sticks. They all at once pierced the large cage of sand. Nexis smiled but his smile quickly faded as a loud yawn came from inside of the cage of sand.

The sand cage suddenly exploded splatting sand all around where Bosko had been standing. In the center of the blast was Bosko who was still standing in the same spot.

This Bosko looked very different when he emerged from the sand, his fur was wild and messy, his claws were longer. Two large fang protruded out of his mouth almost like that of a saber toothed tigers. He was also much bigger and there was no sign of laziness about him now. He was covered in dirt and small wounds but they weren't stab wounds

"I alvays forget dat hurts me" Bosko said rubbing his head then dusting off his hat. "i beter finish jou off" he said putting back on his hat. He yawned again then vanished. Nexis search for him then turned around but he was too late. Bosko stood behind Nexis, Bosko raised one arm high above his head then crashed his paw into Nexis's back sending the cat flying to the ground. Bosko went back to the tree he had been standing on and returned to his normal form.

"aww he vaw taken down in jest one blow" He said turning away from Nexis who was on the ground unconscious. Bosko lazily skipped after Konso and Maverick leaving Nexis behind.

With Naruto

Naruto's grip continued to tighten as he was slowly crushing Ishimaru and Hinata

"_Now would be a good time, Maverick..._" Ishimaru thought as he was trying not to loss consciousness. Almost as if on cue Maverick and Konso burst from the forest. Konso ran at the tail that was holding Hinata and destroyed it on contact, she caught Hinata before she hit the ground. Maverick ran at the other tail repeating what Konso had done.

Ishimaru fell as soon as Maverick placed him on the ground. "gah... took you long enough Maverick... were you too busy enjoying watching me like that..?" he chuckled then coughed again. Maverick laughed

"maybe I was,...and your poisoned?" Ishimaru nodded

"yeah... my healing jutsu are unable to neutralize it... it strengthens with each attempt..."

"hmm..that sounds like Vox..Konso will have to help you get rid of it" Maverick said as he faced her.

Konso was facing Naruto his chakra tail regenerated almost immediately after Maverick and her had destroyed them. He growled at them. Konso stepped forward.

"so you were sealed in a boys body" she said staring him down. Naruto roared

"_**ha Konso is here, kill her boy!**_" Kyūbi said to Naruto and he charged at her. Konso stood where she was. As Naruto ran ice formed on the ground around his feet. The ice quickly shot up from the ground and enclosed Naruto in a large hollow ball of ice. He roar and punched the ice but nothing happened. He raged around inside of the ball. Hinata was standing next to Ishimaru and Maverick she helped Ishimaru to sit up.

"_could..those animals..be demon too...what is going on here_" Hinata thought as Ishimaru spoke up.

"ugh... well... that was a little more trouble than I thought it'd be..." Ishimaru said. Konso walked over to the three of them and looked to Ishimaru

"you were poisoned?" she asked

"yeah... some Avian demon..." Ishimaru answered.

"hmm sounds like Vox.." she looked around an noticed him and Katos unconscious far off by a tree and the broken seal "oh he's over there" she said looking at him and forgetting about Ishimaru.

"Konso," Maverick called her.

"huh?"

" Maybe you should heal him" he said motioning to Ishimaru.

"it'd be nice..." Ishimaru added.

"Oh yeah! Ok turn around"

"huh...?" Ishimaru said confused.

"yes well we need to find the feather he put on you"

"I tore it out already..."

"poor human he's gonna die from poison" she said walking behind him, she placed her paw on his back then removed a small black feather. The feather glowed dark purple then burned up.

"your healing jutsu should work now..but.." Konso placed her paw back on Ishimaru's back, it glowed blue then Ishimaru's body glowed as well. When she removed her paw all of Ishimaru's wounds were completely healed as well as the poison. Ishimaru winced as his body quickly became healed, something his body had not gotten use to.

"ugh... Last time I had to get patched up this fast was the first time I met Maverick..." he smiled a bit "Though I remember I got you pretty good myself." Maverick smiled back

"well i was young and careless then" there chat was interrupted as Naruto roared again.

"Someone's in a bad mood..." Ishimaru said as he got up and stretched. "What should we do about the three of them?" he asked motioning to Naruto, Vox, and Katos.

"Hmm well right now we still need Vox so we are just gonna have to leave him. but the boy..i'll handle him" Konso walked over to the roaring ball of ice and it melted. Naruto instantly charged at her but she easily dodged him. Ice again shot up from the ground and trapped Naruto's hand's and feet, the ice held him like ropes. More ice made it's way up to his tails freezing them in place. He struggled to get free but with no avail.

Konso walked over to him again and placed her paw on his stomach. The red chakra around his body turned blue then shattered like glass, the shards fell to the ground and sizzled. The ice holding his tail's shattered as well and Naruto stood there for a moment dazed then passed out. "That will do" Konso said removing her paw.

Ishimaru chuckled "I'll never get used to the stuff i see from you two" Maverick looked around and noticed Nasha and the other were gone.

"Ishimaru, where are the other humans and Nasha" He asked

"I sent them into hiding with Sasuke when I went after Vox and Katos. they're about half a mile up the road if I gauged the flight Vox took me on correctly." Maverick nodded

"ok, you go get them and we'll met with you at the village" Maverick walked over to Hinata as Konso picked up Naruto

"well take him and the girl" Maverick said as he let Hinata get on his back. "_Urg I can't believe I'm letting a human sit on me again_" Maverick thought as he made a discussed face.

"_If I go with them I can keep an eye Naruto.._" Hinata thought as she calmly sat on the demons back. Ishimaru nodded then thought about how calm Hinata looked, it actually surprised him but he laughed it off and shook his head.

"I'll catch up shortly then."

"Got it" Maverick answered then vanished along with Konso. Ishimaru headed back towards the road he had left the others at. After a few moments a bush stated to move and shake. Then Xantox, with Nasha on his head, popped out from behind it

"Ishimaru!"

"hm? oh, there you are, where're the others?" Xantox smiled as Sasuke and Rahaze soon stood next to him.

"No trouble?" Ishimaru asked Sasuke.

"no quiet as always..what happened to Naruto and Hinata"

"he and that girl are with some friends that we'll be meeting in the village" Sasuke nodded "then let's go"

* * *

"hey where did Bosko get to?" Konso asked as she and Maverick ran through the forest at incredible speed. Konso then looked back slowing her pace. A small clearing was just ahead of them so they stopped there.

"we should wait for him here" Konso said. She placed Naruto on the ground by a tree and Maverick let Hinata off of his back. As soon as she got off he shook his body like a wet dog.

"filthy humans..." Maverick mumbled. Hinata, ignoring Maverick comment, walked over to Naruto and sat next to him. She shook him lightly

"Naruto..."

"He won't wake up for several days" Konso said. She walked over to Hinata sitting next to her. "I've sealed all of Kyūbi's chakra so his healing ability has been weakened." Hinata looked worried "Oh but there's no need to panic, I have been healing him this whole time." Hinata sighed.

"you know he's only alive because of Kyūbi" Maverick added

"Thats true but it was also his fault that he got hurt" As Konso finished Bosko bust from the tree line.

"There jou guys are" He said walking over to Hinata and Naruto. "vho are they?" Bosko started to sniff the both of them. "Hey he smell of the fox, vhy?" He asked Hinata.

"um..he does..well.."

"jou don't little girl but the boy do.." Bosko sniffed him again.

"Its ok Bosko" Konso said. Bosko smiled,

"oh ok" he went and sat next to Hinata squeezing himself in-between her and Konso. He leaned up against the same tree as Naruto. He then grabbed Hinata's hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet jou human me name is Bosko"

"um..my name is Hinata..it..it's nice to meet you too, Bosko" He smiled at her then reached over her and grabbed Naruto's hand

"Nice to meet jou unconscious boy" He shook Naruto's hand as well. Maverick started to walk off with Konso following.

"vere moving again...arg..i jest got here" Bosko pouted.

"Come on Bosko, we have to meet the humans." Konso said to him he sighed then laid down in front of Hinata. She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"well are jou and unconscious boy gonna get on or do jou guy vant to walk hurt" He asked. Hinata nodded placing Naruto on Bosko's back then she sat behind him, he was leaning on her shoulder and she was holding up with her hands around his wait. She blushed thinking about how close they were but continued to hold him.

"alright lets go!" Bosko said jumpping forward following Konso and Maverick. The village entrance was not far and the five of them reached it quickly.

"Maybe we should..try to blend with the humans..." Maverick suggested. Konso nodded

"I'll go first!" Konso stepped away from Maverick as snow and ice started to form around her body. The snow shot up covering her body which was getting smaller. As the snow cleared a young woman, about 17, stood in Konso place, she was 5' 5'' with dark brown hair that came down to about her shoulders and it had light blue highlight. She had on a black t-shirt with light blue snow flakes raining down the left side. Her pants stopped below her knees and they were black like her shirt, light blue snow flakes danced around randomly on them. Her eyes glowed blue as the snow and ice around her dissipated. Her eyes stayed a frosty blue and she stepped forward.

"wow..i haven't been in this form in a long time" Konso said stretching."ok your turn guys" she said to Maverick and Bosko. Maverick thought about what he said a little more and regretted mentioning the idea

"do we really need to blend in," Maverick asked "i have been inside the village as I am now" He protested as he remembered how much he hated his human form.

"I have too but what if there leader wants to meet us, then we need to look like them" Konso said.

"I know.." Maverick stepped away from everyone. Green fire started to burn the ground around his paws. The fire traveled up his body, his eyes glowed green as well. The fire shot up like a vortex, Maverick's body was engulfed by the green fire with it getting smaller. The fire slowly turned into a dragon then roared before it shot up into the sky disappearing. Standing on the chard grass was a young man about 5'' 7' with short black and green hair. On top of his head was two black and green dog ears, he looked like he was about 18, and wore a white shirt with a black hoodie. The hoodie's sleeves had green flames that traveled up to his shoulders. His pants were black as well and dragged on the ground showing his feet.

"arg..I hate this form.."

"well you have to like the opposable thumbs" Konso said wiggling her thumbs. Maverick sighed

"your turn Bosko" Maverick said. Bosko backed up a bit Hinata was still sitting on him with Naruto. Hinata was shocked she was still getting over the fact that the three of them were demons and now two of them had become human. She sat on the bears back astonished.

"um..vell.." Bosko thought for a second "i got the humans" He smiled.

"you can still carry them as a human..you jerk" Maverick said annoyed by his current form.

"well now that I think about it..we've never seen Bosko become human before.." Konso thought aloud.

"yes and lets keep it that vay.." Bosko said walking towards the village.

* * *

"hmm...where is she.." Akamaru said with a sigh. He sat at the village entrance waiting. Nasha and Xantox had been gone for three days and the whole time Akamaru had been sitting there. Kiba jumped down from a near by roof.

"Akamaru...come on buddy.. you have been sitting there for days.." Kiba said to him worried. Akamaru didn't answer.

"Akamaru..there'll be other girls ya know." Akamaru growled a bit "Ok man..well heres some dinner" Kiba said putting a plate of food on the ground in front of him. Akamaru sighed as Kiba left.

"she said she would be back.." Akamaru sighed again

Flashback

_Akamaru ran through the forest leaping from tree to tree. He stopped and looked around not seeing anyone he jumped down from the tree and sat in a bush. He laughed as the forest remained motionless or so he thought. Another small animal was behind him and had been following him. It hid behind him in the bush he was in. _

_It crept closer slowly and stopped when Akamaru laughed. It got low staying quiet then pounced on him._

"_got yeah!! your it!" Nasha said laying on Akamaru. She laughed and he blushed._

"_your turn!" She said happily_

"_your good at this Nasha" Akamaru said sitting up "Kiba stinks at this game, I beat him all the time" He smiled at her and she smiled back. They sat on the ground quietly as a light breeze past. Nasha shot up and looked around. The sent of a wolf caught her attention_

"_whats wrong Nasha?" Akamaru asked_

"_um..i'm sorry Akamaru I have to go.." Nasha said sadly. "don't worry I'll be back, ok I'll meet you at the village entrance.." she said running off..._

End Flashback

Akamaru sighed once again when something caught his eye. The tree line in front of the village was moving and it seem as if someone was walking closer. Akamaru jumped up and watched the forest carefully. He sat back down as a young man and a young woman stepped out of the forest. He sighed and continued to wait.

After a few minuets of running Ishimaru and the other reached the village entrance to see two people waiting outside the gates. Ishimaru walked ahead of the group and took the lead. The smaller one of the two waved to them

"there you guys are" she called to Ishimaru with a smiled

"Told you I'd catch up" Xantox, Nasha, Sasuke, and Rahaze all looked confused. "who are you guys?" Xantox asked

"huh? you don't know us?" the girl said surprised

Ishimaru chuckled "these are the friends I told you about." he pointed to the girl "This is Konso, and" he pointed to the guy "Maverick" Nasha and Xantox looked shocked. Sasuke was confused as well but didn't say anything. Rahaze had finally realized who Maverick and Konso where and who had attacked them earlier were, he stayed quiet waiting for the right time.

"Huh?" Xantox said aloud. Bosko finally poked his head out of the forest. He stepped out of the woods and revealed Hinata and Naruto on his back. Bosko laid down letting Hinata off. She got down with Naruto and held him up. Once Hinata and Naruto were off his back Bosko rolled over and yawned.

"Well I tired...i sleep now..please.." Bosko yawned again

"Wait Bosko you have to come in with us" Konso said to him.

"You sure? I think we can afford to let him take a quick nap." Ishimaru said.

"Yeah vat he said" Bosko smiled.

"Come on Bosko the humans need to see all of us" Konso said back. Ishimaru noticed that Bosko was covered in dirt and small wounds.

"Bosko... you going to be okay with those injuries?" Ishimaru asked. Bosko looked at himself

"Huh?..oh dis is fine.." He smiled back at him. Konso sighed

"Well I guess you could nap" she said.

"If you say so... I'd still like one of the medical ninja to take a look at you... I'll see if I can convince one to come and look you over. Though... Maverick, I might need your help in busting a few heads... I'm not really welcome here anymore as you know" Ishimaru said rubbing his head with a smile. Maverick smirked

"That would be fun..I'm itching for a fight"

"Knockout only though. Don't wanna add murder to the list of charges against me here..." Xantox and the other could clearly hear everything they were saying and Xantox looked amazed.

"Wow he's a criminal..cool" Xantox said as he and the others stood next to Ishimaru. Sasuke looked at Ishimaru carefully.

"_Hmm..He's a criminal..I wonder what he did.._" Sasuke thought waiting. Maverick walked over to Hinata and took Naruto from her. He threw Naruto over his shoulder and started towards the entrance.

"Alright let's go" Ishimaru nodded

"Let's go then" he said following him. Bosko rolled back over putting Hinata on his back again and started to follow Maverick and Konso. Once inside the village they all saw ninja running around searching. Most of them were anbu. Maverick and Konso had noticed the large amount of ninja in the forest but didn't speck of it.

A man on a roof noticed the group walk in. he looked angry and yelled

"There! the kids are there!" as soon as he had finished four anbu appeared in front of Maverick and Ishimaru who were in the front of the group.

"Explain why you have these children" the one in the front said to them. Ishimaru spoke up

"I was hired to bring them here. I've done so and they are unharmed the girl and the boy," he pointed to Hinata and Naruto "I had found being pursued by two men. My companions and I had intervened and brought them here." The anbu thought for a moment

"Hmm...you'll all need to be questioned" four more anbu appeared behind them "come with us"

"Might I ask why? Unless there are charges against us, then we have no need to cooperate. I wish to leave the group I was escorting at the location I was to bring them and retire for the night so I can get another job that pays..." Ishimaru retorted trying to sound as mercenary as possible

_a/n: when you hear the word mercenary you think of this big guy with an eye patch and a sword/gun thats half there size that kills people for money, well what I mean is half of that. Ishimaru is trying to sound mercenary or in other words he is trying to sound like he is working only for money, ok..understand the difference?...hmm ok then :D_

"If you do not come we will make you" The lead anbu said as all the other anbu got on edge. Ishimaru sighed

"Well, looks like a peaceful end to this is out of the question... Kids, stay back."

"Yes about time!" Maverick said as he handed Naruto to Konso. He stretched then cracked his knuckles and stood next to Ishimaru. Ishimaru chuckled

"Well, Shall we let them have the first strike? Or should we just end it now?" Xantox not listening to what Ishimaru said still stood next to him and asked

"You guys aren't gonna fight are you?"

"Well, they wanted a fight. So I have to oblige. Besides, you heard Maverick. He wants to do this as well" Xantox took a few steps back

"Well umm then I going over here" he stood next to Sasuke now.

"Lets get to this then" Maverick said

"You really do wanna fight, don't you?" Ishimaru said with a chuckle. The anbu shot forward with out warning but they stopped right before they reached Ishimaru and Maverick. To everyone's surprise Tsunade stood in between all of them. She looked around and noticed Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru?" she asked. Ishimaru bowed

"Lady Tsunade. A pleasure."

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused

"As I told your men, I was escorting a group of children to the Leaf Village. They didn't believe me and chose to attack when I told then I didn't need to cooperate without charges against me" he shrugged when he finished. She thought for a moment looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hmm...well we still need to talk to you all"

"That's fine, but when they said questioning I had assumed a wrongful arrest." she turned around and motioned for them all to follow her

"Come on kids" Ishimaru said as he and the other followed Tsunade. Ishimaru and Maverick were in the lead Konso was behind them, then Sasuke, then Rahaze, and finally Xantox and Nasha.

* * *

Nasha walked on the ground behind Xantox. She looked around for a moment until someone called to her.

Behind a trash can stood Akamaru waging his tail happily. "Nasha over here!" He called again. Nasha smiled she turned back to Xantox, he was still following Sasuke and the others. She ran over to Akamaru and tackled him playfully. She sat on his back chewing on his ear.

"Nasha you..ouch..were gone for three days.." Nasha tilted her head to the side in confusion

"huh..what..are..you..talking about?" she asked nibbling on his ear still. Akamaru rolled over pushing Nasha off his back, he sat in front of her now.

"you were gone for three days..why were you gone for so long.." He asked her. Nasha still looked clueless. Akamaru was about to speak when his stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach and blushed. Nasha smiled at him

"come on Akamaru!" she said getting up and running

* * *

Tsunade lead the large group to her office in the Hokage building. On the way there she had Bosko take Hinata and Naruto to the hospital where he and they could be looked at, Nasha had also disappeared. Tsunade sat in her chair behind her desk

"Ok now tell me why four of our ninja went missing and eight came back?"

"As I told your men, lady Tsunade. I was hired to bring Xantox, Rahaze, and Sasuke here" Ishimaru said pointing to each of them. "My companions and I had come across the ones you call Hinata and Naruto in the woods being pursued by two men. we dealt with the two of them and found out they were from here as well, so we figured we'd bring'em back" Tsunade thought about what he just said.

"what about them?" She motioned to Maverick and Konso.

"oh well were friends of Ishimaru's" Konso smiled and Maverick crossed his arms; his dog ears were hidden in his hair. Tsunade watched them then put her arms on her desk setting her chin on her hands.

"...so Ishimaru.. did you see Naruto change?"

"Change? how so? _don't know enough about what's goin' on... lets see if I can't get her to give up some info.. _" Ishimaru asked thinking that last of what he said. Tsunade sighed but spoke

"hmm well, this maybe hard to believe but Naruto has a powerful demon inside of him...did he release some of it's chakra, or did youu feel a strange chakra?" she asked him. Ishimaru smiled a little

"that depends."

"huh? Depends?" Maverick yawned becoming increasingly bored. He walked over to the window behind Tsunade and looked back at Konso.

"this is boring, come get me when your done" He climbed out the window then jumped out disappeared in a cloud of green fire. Konso pouted. "aww man Maverick now i have to explain by myself" Ishimaru chuckled as Konso continued to pout.

"That explain a little, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked confused

"...did he just...wait..he can't be.." Konso smiled.

"can i tell her Ishimaru?" Konso asked

"He's a friend, don't worry," he nodded to Konso "go ahead, Konso." Konso smiled

"ok well I'm a demon and he was too oh and that cute little dog that was here is a demon too" Tsunade looked shocked

"What? That..." Konso interrupted

" here I'll show you" Konso's body glowed blue and snow started to form at her feet, the snow shot up, swirling around her body then fell to the ground disappearing. Konso was back in her panther form, she was about the size of a table bar. Ishimaru smiled.

"...and I'm sorry about crushing the village before, i didn't even see you guys" Ishimaru turned to her

"Hm? You crushed this village? Konso! I thought we all told you to watch your step!" Konso smiled while rubbing the back of her head with her tail. Tsunade sighed again

"so _you're_ the one that crushed the village.." She asked looking at Konso. The panther nodded.

"Hmm.." Tsunade looked down at her desk and thought

"Lady Tsunade, she wouldn't have done it purposely. I've known her for a while... since a month or two after I had left the village and you all branded me a Rouge Ninja..." Ishimaru said in her defense. Tsunade looked back at the group in front of her. Xantox, Sasuke, and Rahaze remained quiet listening to Ishimaru and Tsunade's conversation.

"yeah, plus you guys were really small..i couldn't see you" Konso said smiling nervously. Tsunade gave Konso a glare

"_small.._" Tsunade thought but she answered

"... Maybe...we can trust them...but they need to tell us every thing they know about a demon known as Vox" she turned to Konso but Ishimaru answered

"... That's one of the two we saw pursuing Naruto and Hinata.

"What!"

"I fought him and his cohort alone for a good bit of time"

"Did he mention Orochimaru at all?" Tsunade asked him. Ishimaru shook his head

"Never heard the name. I had heard the village was attacked before... did this... Orochimaru have anything to do with it?"

"Yes, he did. Orochimaru organized the whole attack" Ishimaru nodded

"And has there been any attempt to find him at all?" he asked her

"Yes, many actually"

"And all have failed...?"

"Yes he is very allusive" She answered

"hm... I'd help, but right now I'm more interested in the recent increase in Demon activity..." Tsunade nodded

"Yes and about that" She turned to Konso "what about you.." Konso smiled

"Oh I'm Konso. But I too have never heard of Orochimaru" Konso answered.

"People have been saying that Orochimaru is helping Vox in order to get ultimate power. in other words he wants the power of a demon, we have been looking to see if this is possible" Tsunade said to them hoping Konso had something good to say.

"Oh it's possible, it's really easy actually I could do it right now if I wanted" Tsunade looked shocked

"Really it can be done!" Ishimaru seemed calm

"Really now?" Konso nodded to the both of them

"it's really easy, all i have to do is infuse some of my chakra with a person, then the chakra will evolve into a demon i have killed giving the human the power of that demon" She smiled again

"Simple really...but.." she continued.

"But what?" Tsunade asked.

"Why does that sound similar to what is going on with Naruto...?" Ishimaru add.

"Naruto? Oh that boy with my brother in him!" Tsunade looked shocked again

"Brother!" she said surprised

"Yes he's my half brother, anyway, he was _sealed_ within in the boy, Naruto, by a seal so the boy can suppress or release Kyūbi's chakra. On the other hand my brother can still take control of the boy's body at anytime. But a demon that I infused into a person would have no seal an so less control over there human host" Konso said answering Ishimaru's semi-question. Konso continued

"That only works because some of my chakra is given to the host, so the new demon is kept in line by my chakra which acts like a seal. But... unfortunately it is a very painful thing to do..for me, the demon I'm giving the host, and host. It's actually extremely dangerous for the host sometimes fatal." she said sitting down.

"hmm...that explains why Naruto had attacked Vox and Katos, as well as me and Hinata...he had control enough to attack his original enemies, and then the nine-tailed fox had taken over..." Ishimaru said thinking aloud.

"..So Naruto attacked you did he.." Tsunade asked. Ishimaru nodded

"If it weren't for the intervention of Maverick and Konso here, I do think Hinata and I would be dead at this very moment" Tsunade sighed once again then said

"...very well..they can stay. but only if they do not harm anyone in the village" Konso nodded happily

"Got it" she said

"You have my word, Lady Tsunade, though... I can't vouch for Maverick... he's been known to love a fight. he may end up having a few of your stronger ninja in the recovery ward for a day or two. I have warned him only to knock out his enemy though, so I'm sure it'll be fine" Tsunade gave Ishimaru an annoyed look then turned to Konso

" then you there..Konso you better keep his power under control if it comes to it, for now you may all go" Ishimaru nodded then turned to Sasuke and the others

"Kids, go on ahead. I have something I need to explain to Tsunade before I leave" They all nodded then left the room. Konso though walked over to Ishimaru and sat next to him.

"Konso, you can go if you want, as well... this is a little more of a private matter, though you already know why..." He said to her. Konso looked confused but went over to the window Maverick had jumped out of. She leaped up and out of the window disappearing. Tsunade gave her full attention to Ishimaru

"so Ishimaru what is it you want to talk about?"

"The past" She nodded for him to continue

"I'm supposed to be banished, and yet you allow me to return to the village without striking me down or attempting to imprison me... after-all, I'm supposed to be a rogue ninja, am I not?" he question

"Yes but that was with the third Hokage not me and from what I can see from your file and how you have presented yourself now, you have nothing to fear, I think that you were wrongfully accused"

"Then you don't know the full story as to why I left the village"

"Well no I don't" she said waiting for him to finish.

"Yes, I was accused of giving village secrets to the other clans... but the claims are false I had left the village to learn from other villages as well, so that I could improve my worth to the Leaf Village. And because of that, I could quite possibly give you a run for your money, now, Lady Tsunade" He said with a laugh

"Now you see, I knew u couldn't have been a bad guy" she smiled back. Ishimaru

"Never once did I kill any of the hunters from the village either when they were sent against me... I would knock them out and leave them near a town..." He continued but someone opened the room door. It was Shizune.

"Sorry lady Tsunade but your needed on floor 5" she said then left the room.

"Floor 5?" Ishimaru asked

"Yes it's where we hold dangerous or suspicious people.." She got up and started to walk to the room door.

"Need a hand?" Tsunade sighed as she noticed that Shizune had left.

"That Shizune, well Ishimaru if you wish?" Ishimaru bowed.

"Thank you"

Maverick and Konso stood by the large gate the surrounded the Hokage building. They waited for Ishimaru to return. Maverick leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed but he still looked bored. Konso was watching the ground while occasionally glancing at her feet. She looked over to Maverick's feet, he too did not have shoes on. Konso continued to glance back and forth at her feet and Maverick. After a while Maverick sighed

"Konso..why are you looking at my feet?" he asked her with his eyes still closed.

"i was not.. and how would you know, your eyes are closed" she said looking at his arm now.

"now my arm.."

"you cheated" Konso said looking back at her feet. Maverick smiled lightly.

"ok 'mr I can see with my eyes closed' what am I looking at now?" she asked closing her eyes.

"nothing, and those kids are coming over here" he said as Xantox started to call for Nasha. Konso opened her eyes and watched Sasuke, Rahaze, and Xantox walk closer to them.

"cheater.."she mumbled. Xantox ran over to her now

"Miss Konso have you seen Nasha?" he asked; Konso was about to speak when Maverick beat her to it

"she left with a dog at the entrance to the village" Xantox nodded and Konso glared at Maverick she mumbled something again which made Maverick smile. Sasuke had decided that he would find out what happened to Naruto and walked off towards the hospital. Rahaze had been very quiet the whole time they were at the village but only Maverick and Konso had noticed. Xantox went over to his new friend and asked

"Hey Rahaze you want to help me find Nasha?" Rahaze seemed hesitant, he turned a bit to Maverick but Maverick scowled at him. Rahaze quickly turned back to Xantox and nodded to him. Xantox smiled and the two of them left. Maverick watched them carefully

"Maverick..that boy..the one with the red hair..he isthe boy I'm thinking about right?" Konso asked him

"Yes he is. But so far he has done nothing so I will do nothing as well." He said leaning back against the gate.

Ishimaru and Tsunade walked through the building's hallways. "I'd like to see who this prisoner is that requires you to go up there and deal with them..." Ishimaru said as they started to get higher. As they got closer to there destination the more anbu and bolted doors they would pass.

"The man we are holding was found when we were looking for Naruto. We think that the demon Vox came here to kidnap him. After deciding that I went to Naruto's room only to find it trashed...well more trashed then normal. And then I sent the anbus to look for him." Tsunade said to him. Ishimaru nodded. The two of them walked for a few more minutes, they were nearly there.

"I warn you this man is not normal, we think he is a demon as well"

"I'll be able to tell you that when we see him. I've been living with a family of them after all. Well, close enough to them to call it living with them" He said with a smile. She smiled back. After only a few moments Tsunade stopped in front of a room with two large steel doors. She turned to Ishimaru and he nodded. Tsunade opened the doors to reveal a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the steel enforced room. Tsunade and Ishimaru both looked at him.

This man seemed poor by the dirty clothes he wore. His hair was dirty and dusty as was the rest of his body. Ishimaru turned to Tsunade

"This him?" he asked. The man looked up then smiled

"Well your back Hokage" the man said

"Yes this is him" she answered Ishimaru ignoring the man. Ishimaru then noticed a strange aura around the man, it cover him completely which gave Ishimaru a strange feeling. Ishimaru thought as he rubbed his chin

"Interesting..." The man laughed suddenly

"Have you come back to let me go?" he asked

"Actually I've come for you to tell me who you really are" she said to the man but he laughed again

"Well if you must know" a cloud of smoke covered him all of a sudden but his voice echoed in the room

"I am but a servant of Kyūbi, a clone in fact, I don't really exist." as he finished the cloud cleared. The man was now a large rat. The aura that Ishimaru had seen was now visible to Tsunade. Ishimaru smiled

"I thought so" Tsunade stepped forward

"You're a clone?" she asked the large rat

"Yes I am, I am not real therefore I can not be hurt"

"Well, he's telling the truth, which is kinda surprising. He is indeed a clone. The aura I see coming from him is too similar to that of the nine-tailed fox's to be a coincidence." Ishimaru said. Tsunade nodded

"Well then why are you here in the village" She asked

"I was sent as a spy" the rat said with a smile

"Spy?" Tsunade said thinking aloud.

"Yes I was sent to spy on the boy Naruto" he answered.

"For whom?" Ishimaru asked

"Who? Vox of course"

"I see..." the rat started to glow and smoke was covering his body, as the smoke climbed up its body parts of him were vanishing.

"Why did Vox want Naruto?" Tsunade asked quickly

"To free our master..." the rat said as his body completely vanished. Tsunade seemed angry so Ishimaru spoke up

"Hmph... you wouldn't have gotten much more than that from him... it's all things we already know..." Tsunade turned around and faced the room entrance

"Yes..he was useless to us..."

Ishimaru decided that he would leave Tsunade to think and went down to the gate where only Maverick and Konso stood. He looked around then turned to Konso

"Where're the kids?"

"One went to check on the Kyūbi boy and the other two went into the woods.." Maverick said not looking up. Konso mumbled something again, it sounded as if she said ' I was gonna say that..'

Xantox and Rahaze had walked a good while in the village with no sign of Nasha. Though Rahaze hadn't really been looking but following.

"Cant you just summon her? She is a demon" Rahaze asked

"Well yeah I could..but..she gets real mad at me when I do...so I'd rather not" they continued to walk around with still no luck in finding her. The more they walk the more uneasy and worried Rahaze became. After about 20 minutes Rahaze spoke up

"Maybe..we should split up.."

"Oh..good idea!" Xantox said happily "I'll meet you at the village entrance in 20 minutes. Xantox smiled then ran off. Rahaze sighed

"_About time_" He thought. Rahaze immediately ran for the village entrance dashing out the gate. He stood in a clearing just outside the village. The boy was pacing nervously around the clearing. He only waited 10 minutes before a man approached him from behind.

"You did good Rahaze" the man said. Rahaze jumped with surprise. He turned around and faced the man; it was none other than Vox in his human form. Rahaze gulped then bowed.

"Thank you my lord" Vox smiled down at him and placed his hand on the boy shoulder.

"I have a job for you, and if you prevail this time...I will give you the power to save your brother"

Xantox stood on a roof gazing down at the village. A trash can in an ally fell suddenly. "Hehe got yeah" Xantox said jumping down near the trash can.

Nasha and Akamaru happily ate from the wonderful junk that had fallen out of the tin can of joy. The two of them were so busy eating that they didn't notice Xantox standing next to the trash can.

"Ahem.." Xantox cleared his throat. Nasha and Akamaru jumped. Nasha pushed Akamaru into the trash can and sat in front of the entrance.

"Oh..hey Xantox.." She smiled up at him

"Nasha..why are you eating trash..with a guy?" Nasha blushed a bit

"wha..what are you talking about?" she asked nervously. Xantox smiled.

"It's ok.. I think puppy love is good for yeah" he said which made Nasha and Akamaru blush. Xantox's smile widened.

"I was just looking for you is all. Were staying at Sasuke's place again. Oh and if I need you I'm gonna summon you ok..so don't get mad.." he said backing up a bit.

"oh yeah..i had to meet Rahaze. See you later Nasha!" Xantox said running towards the village entrance. Nasha moved away from the trash can mouth and let Akamaru out.

"um..sorry about that" she apologized. Akamaru smiled

"Its ok I'm sure my master would have done something worse" just as Akamaru finished Kiba hopped down from a roof and laughed at him

"aww man..ha that kid..that was priceless" Kiba laughed as he picked up Akamaru.

"come on buddy, you stink like trash. Bye Nasha. Oh and tell Xantox that puppy love thing," Kiba laughed again "man that was funny" He stood up then ran off. Nasha sighed.

"well I guess I'll go find Xantox now" she said to herself as she walked slowly down the ally.

Xantox stood at the village entrance waiting. He decided to walk around the outside of the village. He walked with his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky. It was almost dark out, they sky was many shades of oranges and reds. Xantox watched the sun set happily until he heard voices. He looked around and noticed a clearing with two people talking. He got closer and noticed that it was Rahaze talking to a man. Xantox got closer still but stopped then got angry as he finally saw who Rahaze was talking to. It was the man that had attacked Ishimaru.

"_what the..why is Rahaze talking to that guy?_" Xantox thought. Rahaze spoke up

"Yes my lord, what do you want me to do?" he asked

"it's simple really, you failed in luring the bear Bosko into Nexis's trap..but because of that I think you actually saved Nexis's life, he owes you know. Anyway Nexis failed to get any information on why Konso and Maverick are here and he failed to find Orochimaru. So I want you to gather the other humans and find Orochimaru, if you and the humans can't find him..then.." he paused thinking to himself. Rahaze was still bowing waiting for him to finish.

"ah, I know. I want you with the help of the other humans to kill the boy that was with you today he seems like he could be a problem in the future..oh and the girl as well. It was her fault the boy Naruto regained control of himself.." He said to Rahaze. Xantox and Rahaze were both shocked. Rahaze stood about to question the man but he spoke.

"you know Rahaze..it would be easier if you killed that boy the next time you saw him..yes..that will do." The man finished then turned towards the forest "I expect him dead my morning" He said as he vanished into the forest. Rahaze was confused he sat on the ground and thought.

"_Maybe..I should leave. I already know where Shetenzie and Zatama are.. I could tell Vox that Maverick and Konso ran me out of the village..hmm_" Rahaze sat deep in thought. Xantox on the other hand was angry. He had trust Rahaze and Rahaze had just said he was going to kill him. Out of anger Xantox jumped out of his hiding place and revealed himself to Rahaze.

"Rahaze are you working for that man!" Xantox yelled throwing Rahaze from his thoughts. Xantox stepped closer to him, Rahaze stood.

"I'm sorry Xantox…" Rahaze made hand signs quickly "Fire Style: Living Flame Phoenix Jutsu" a wall of fire shot up from the ground in front of Xantox. He jumped back dodging the fire or so he thought. The fire shot up from the ground and charged at him. Xantox jumped back again making hand signs

"Water Style: Water Blade jutsu!" Xantox's arms sprouted water. The water flowed down to his elbow then protruded outward. Xantox look as if he had large fins coming out of his arms. He swung his arm at the fire and it sizzled where the water blade touched it.

To Xantoxs surprise the fire roared in pain. The flames moved away from Xantox and swirled in a ball, the fire roared a bird like cry; flaming wings burst from each side of the ball. The wings covered the front of the swirling ball then burst open again with another bird like roar. The flaming ball was now a large Phoenix. The large birds wings and tail were still a blaze as was the feathers on the top of his head, his feathers were a red orange mix, and his eyes glowed a blazing gold. It hovered near Rahaze and he spoke to it

"Fushichō(Fu-sh-e-ch-uoo) are you ok?" The bird turned to him and smiled

_A/N: Fushichō means immortal bird or fire bird_

"_**Do not worry Rahaze, I Fushichō, can not be hurt that easily**_" Rahaze smiled back at the bird but Fushichō could tell that Rahaze was losing a lot of chakra

"_**It seem that you can still only summon me this way for a very short time**_" Fushichō said as he started to fizzle away

"_**You should have listened to Maverick when he bestowed my power on to you...**_" Fushichō said vanishing completely. As soon as Fushichō disappeared Rahaze charged at Xantox. The Uchiha boy used his water blades to block expecting Rahaze to use a fire attack but Rahaze stopped his charge and jumped over Xantox kicking him in the back.

Xantox somersaulted back his water blade disappeared. As Xantox got away Rahaze started to gather up chakra. Xantox scowled at Rahaze. "that's it Rahaze your going down!" Xantox yelled as he charged at the boy. Xantox pulled out a kunai aiming for Rahaze's neck.

Rahaze was still increasing his chakra when flames burst from the ground and surrounded his feet and legs.

Out of nowhere a young man jumped down from a tree. He looked like he was about 17. He had blue eyes and a dark blue shirt similar to Sasuke's only it didn't have the Uchiha clan symbol. His pants were black and they came to just below his knees. He wore Leaf and Sand headbands. The Leaf headband was on his head, his short dark brown hair covered the top of it, the Sand headband was around his waist like a belt. He rushed over to Xantox and stole his kunai knocking him to the ground. He used the stolen kunai to draw a seal in the ground.

"Fire Seal: Fire Imprisonment!" he said as flames burst from the seal. The flames surrounded both boys but they were not harmed. The chakra that Rahaze had been gathering stopped and the flames at his feet had diminished.

"_the fire sealed my chakra_" both boys thought. The young man looked down at the two of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Rahaze shouted Xantox stood suddenly and tried to kick the young man but he dodged and threw Xantox into Rahaze. Rahaze pushed Xantox off of himself then stood.

"who are you?" he asked

"And who are you to ask me my name?" he answered

"I'm Rahaze, and the kid that I beat over there is Xantox" Rahaze said proudly. The man laughed

"From what I saw, you weren't winning anything" Rahaze crossed his arms and pouted turning away. Xantox finally stood and looked at the young man.

"wow that was cool. who are you?" The man sighed

"Does it matter? I'm a drifter..." he continued "The name's Xlade. Try not to forget it." he tuned to leave

"wait!" Xantox called. Xlade turned back around "you should met my friend Maverick" he requested. Xlade stood for a moment thinking.

"Sure kid...I've got nothing better to do...let's see what this friend of your's can do." Xantox and Xlade walked off towards the village entrance. Rahaze sighed he turned around and walked slowly deeper into the forest.

* * *

Next Chapter- Xantoxs Decision : Rahaze finds his friends and one of them know Gaara. Xantox is faced with the most improtant decision of his life, power or control of your life...

Yes Gaara's team is in the next one XD


	11. Updated Ch 1

Hey ya again, sorry for the few days late update some family stuff; turkey had to be eaten :D

Anyway the first chapter has been rewriten.

The only real reason for this 'Chapter' is to let the people who have alerts know the Fic was updated and this will be removed in a few days. I'll do the same thing again when the second chapter is rewritten as well, but this adding a Update Chapter thing will stop when the new chapters start being written.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

~Pie Was Here


End file.
